


【崔槙+狡宜】全民公敌

by Matsukaze69



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69
Summary: 目录：01 婚姻诊断02 硬币的两面03 交错04 初露端倪05 裂痕06 人际关系07 此亦光明时节08 戏法09 守护者10 此亦笃信之年11 各自的陷阱12 时之凶者13 银翼杀手14 糸15 吴越同舟16 禁果与蛇17 十字路18 你所不知道的幸福19 重返伊甸园20 暴风雨前夜21 逆飞之蝶22 弑神23莱辛巴赫坠落24 生命应有的模样





	【崔槙+狡宜】全民公敌

“按照莫瑟尔理论，每个人会结伴上升，当循环结束，也会一起跌向死亡的低谷。奇怪的是，它像一份生命保险，但是是把双刃剑。当某些生物享受快乐时，其它的生命也会体验到即使只是碎片般的快乐。然而，一旦有人正在受难，所有其他人都不能完全幸免。”  
——菲利普-K-迪克《机器人会梦见电子羊吗？》

 

《全民公敌》  
（CP：崔槙+狡宜）  
文■松风如在弦

 

01 婚姻诊断

***  
走进广场，宜野座伸元就觉得浑身不自在。  
这里被称作丘比特广场，顾名思义，和爱情有点关系。虽然在人类的任何心理都被数值化测量的这个时代，相信冥冥之中存在着指引命运的诸神已经是一种被历史淘汰的观念，但神话元素还是仍然在一些地方留下了它的痕迹。如这个国家的管理系统，西比拉（Syble）一样，丘比特这个名字也幸存了下来。  
也许或多或少，对于恋爱这种事情，人们毕竟还是保有一丝对于不确定性和非理性的期待。  
广场上大都是成双成对的情侣。宜野座有些焦躁，同时多少有点后悔，为什么答应身边的家伙步行出来。他的同行者倒是很坦然。名叫狡啮慎也的男人一副随意的样子，眼睛漫不经心扫着周围。  
“喔~这里是个人气景点嘛。”  
“少说话，快点回去了。”  
冷不防狡啮忽然歪过头来瞅他，宜野座不由往后一退。  
“怎么？宜野你表情很僵硬哦。虽然平时也很僵硬就是了。”  
“闭嘴，也不想想是谁害我牺牲了休息时间！”  
他们是安全局刑事课的监视官和执行官。按照规定，执行官无法单独外出，必须由监视官随同才行。被宜野座这样斥责，狡啮的脸上一时露出了苦笑。  
“……抱歉了。”  
轻声短促说着，执行官重新扭头看回前方。听见这道歉，宜野座不知为何反而觉得更不自在了。  
“快走吧。”  
他稍稍舒开眉头，加快步子走到狡啮前面去。谁知一只手蓦地拉住了他的手腕，皮肤的接触令宜野座浑身一震。  
“反正也路过这里，不如就顺道进去看一看？”狡啮另一只手指了指矗立在广场中心的像温室似的圆顶建筑。“我还从来没有进去过呢。宜野也是吧？”  
丘比特广场之所以叫这个名字，并不是因为这里的风景受到约会者们的青睐，而是因为它中央的那栋建筑。那是由厚生省管理着的、这个国家真正的“丘比特”——婚姻管理系统的一站式营业大厅。准备结婚的情侣大都会来这里测试双方的婚姻心理相性指数，办理结婚程序的新人也要到这里来注册。此外，这个地方还有一个特殊之处——广场四周和大厅内所有角度都有PP值扫描覆盖，测试者也可以选择检测自己和以自己为圆心的广场范围内其他人的婚姻相性指数。换言之，这也是个能给单身者提供缘分的地方。  
“去那种地方要干什么啊。”  
“见识一下传说中的速配系统嘛。”见宜野座不情愿挪动脚步，狡啮换上诚恳的表情。“出来一趟不容易，就算是让我稍微放放风吧？”  
宜野座抬眼看他，发现他的眼神就和自己家的狗狗不愿结束散步拽着绳子不肯走的样子似的，不禁又好气又好笑。  
“麻烦的家伙。”  
他后来想起狡啮慎也是个演技帝，装可怜也压根不在话下，到底是真是假很可怀疑——当然，等想起来的时候已经晚了。

***  
槙岛圣护在广场上，蹲下身去喂几只白鸽子。  
“呐，求成，”他若有所思地看着鸟儿在自己的手心里啄食。“我们也进去登记结婚怎样？”  
“您又在说笑了，”微型耳机中传来了崔求成无奈的声音，“像我这样连正规户籍都拿不到的非法滞在人口，要怎么走进民政大厅去注册啦……”  
“……也是。”  
话题就这样被轻描淡写地搁置了。停靠在广场之外某处的一辆红色面包车里，崔求成的手指在电脑键盘上停滞了一瞬。果然是在说笑啊，他心里泛起一阵莫名的沉闷。  
“调试完成了吗？”  
槙岛的声音将他的精神重新集中回来。“马上就好。”男人的视线飞快地在面前的几张虚拟显示屏上移动着，数据正在上面一行行地跳动。面包车里形成一个漆黑的密室，崔求成窝在若干电子设备当中，唯有屏幕莹莹的蓝光照亮他略显瘦削的脸颊。  
“成了。”  
最后的按键按下，随着轻微的“滴”的一声，屏幕上出现了若干活动着的画面。崔将其中一张放大，再放大，槙岛的身影逐渐变得清晰。  
这是设置于广场四周的生物体征扫描设备兼监控摄像头中的一个。巫女的眼睛。为了提高安全性，西比拉所有的机关使用的工作和监控网络都是独立的，并不与外网联通，因此要想侵入其中就必须把终端放入这些内网的所在区域里才行。这便是崔求成和槙岛此行来这里的原因。  
“可以离开这了吗，”崔的耳边再度响起槙岛的询问，“我可不想再被人搭讪了。”  
刚才那种沉闷感又涌回来了。微亮的义眼注视着闪烁的屏幕。他看见槙岛独自站在广场上，雪色的衣裳，银色的头发都在风里拂动着，白色的鸽子不谙人事地围绕着他扑动翅膀。倘若能够在明亮的天光里和这个人并肩而立，该是件令人艳羡的事吧，但那却是对崔求成而言无法实现的奢望。  
槙岛的一只手放在斜挎着的背包上。那里面装着崔求成开发的微型间谍终端，能够捕捉巫女之眼的电子波段并完成反向仿制。由于崔求成是个潜在犯，无法靠近丘比特广场，所以把终端带入局域网的任务就只能由槙岛来完成。  
“抱歉，旦那……让你一个人去帮我。”  
“没什么，我也经常让求成帮忙干些不是你本职的工作，不是吗？”  
“这倒是。”  
“话说回来，每次让你额外加班，我可是有给补偿的。所以这次求成也要补偿我才好。”  
崔轻轻地笑了。  
“好好……您想要什么补偿？”  
“想吃炸鱼。你养的那条鱼，感觉应该差不多可以拿来吃了吧？”  
“那是观赏鱼！”

***  
大厅里排列着若干像ATM机一样的东西。那就是狡啮之前提到过的外号叫做“速配系统”的东西，能够测量自己和对方的相性指数。当然，这种测量是会被系统记录在案的。  
一般来说，都是情侣两人一起测量。当然，因为现在的相亲基本都是以PP相性值较高为首要条件的，所以这种测量的结果基本都令人满意，只是情人之间增进感情的游戏而已。  
“宜野，你真的不要测一下吗？”  
“我干嘛要测那种东西。”  
“那我来测一下好了。”  
“喂！”  
宜野座为狡啮的随心所欲而头痛，但也并没有恰当的理由可以阻止他。而且，要说自己没有一丝好奇，那也是撒谎。  
狡啮把手掌按在了仪器的触摸板上，选择了单人测量。宜野座朝他走近了两步，从旁瞥见屏幕上闪动的沙漏提示符，不知怎的心跳有点加快。  
“啊，出来了。”  
滴答一声，屏幕出现了若干闪动的亮点。那是以狡啮为中心的方圆几十米内的所有人的相性数值。虽然不会显示出每个人的个人信息，但因为宜野座站得离狡啮最近，所以一眼就能分得出哪个亮点是宜野座的数值。  
“45%吗……”狡啮说。  
心脏慢慢落回了原先的位置。宜野座缓了口气。相性并不高。  
从侧后方看不见狡啮的脸，但光听声音，听不出那他对这结果是怎样的感想。在狡啮转过身来之前，宜野座及时地恢复了高傲的神情。  
“哼，果然和你这家伙就是合不来。”他打算这样轻描淡写地说。  
但狡啮并没有马上回过身来。狡啮慎也仍然盯着屏幕，他被那上面数十个光点中的一个吸引了注意力。这个光点和他的相性值异常之高，是测量范围内所有人当中最高的，指数竟然达到了97%。  
是谁……？  
他想凑近去看一下坐标，谁知一眨眼的功夫，再看时，那个光点竟然从屏幕上消失了。  
“？！”  
这不可能！狡啮敏锐地察觉到了这奇怪的一瞬。不可能是他看错了，刚刚确实有一个光点在那里……但消失并非是因为走出了测量范围，而是凭空的、在原地消失了。这是怎么回事？！  
“狡啮，你在干什么……喂！狡啮！”  
宜野座看见黑发男人二话不说掉头就朝大厅外冲去，不禁大为惊诧。狡啮也顾不上解释，一口气冲出了大门。  
刚刚，如果没记错的话，那个光点所代表的人的坐标应该就在这广场的某处……而且那是一个单独行动的人，并不像情侣们的光点一样两两靠近。他的视线飞快地扫视着四周。单独的行动的……  
流动小货车的售货员……坐在椅子上休息的老人……还有……  
他的目光落到一个白色的身影上。

***  
“就像把病毒注射进了西比拉的体内一样，以后我们便可以自由地利用这个管理系统内的所有数据了。”  
“进行得很顺利啊。”  
“旦那在监控中所留下的痕迹我也已经及时消除掉了，不必担心被发现。”  
槙岛抬起手臂，鸽子扑棱棱地飞走了。  
“你果然是个天才。”青年抬起头，露出了略带恶质的微笑。“差不多终于可以开始了，以西比拉为目标的——我们的计划。”

“到底是怎么回事！？”  
追上了狡啮的宜野座，扳住对方的肩膀生气地责问道。  
狡啮没有说话。宜野座不解地顺着他的目光朝前看去。广场上一如往常地祥和一片，并没有什么异样之处。但狡啮的眼睛是那样锐利地闪亮，就像嗅到猎物气息的狼的眼睛一般……  
不知道眼前这家伙在想什么。这不是宜野座第一次产生这样的感觉了。伴随着这种无力感，不安和焦躁又再次占据了他的心房。

 

TBC

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
02 硬币的两面

 

“求成不让我吃掉你。”  
槙岛光着脚站在鱼缸前的地毯上。“看来他很中意你呢。”  
青年用手指戳着玻璃外壁，隔着玻璃，一条硕大的金龙鱼沉默地摆着身体游来游去。这条价值不菲的龙鱼大约有50厘米长，鳞片宽大，泛着金属般漂亮的光泽，伸展自如的鱼鳍和清亮的眼珠证明它被饲养得十分健康。  
据说，隶属于骨舌鱼亚科的龙鱼的祖先早在亿万年前便已活跃于海洋中。那远古的基因竟然流传至今，让它的后代绵延至眼前这22世纪的水族缸里，令人感到不可思议。玻璃上映出槙岛模糊的笑容，和鱼的身姿重叠在一起。  
也许那个男人喜欢安静的宠物吧，槙岛想。  
指间在玻璃表面画了一个圈，然后慢慢滑落了。  
活着，仅仅是活着，对于这个国家里的人类来说并不是一件困难的事。然而槙岛恍然想起了若干年前，当自己第一次遇见崔求成的那个时候，在对方身上目睹的挣扎——那无遮无拦的淋漓的痛苦，还有强烈的求生欲望，像阴沉天空中凄厉的闪电般鲜明地印在了他的心上。就是那时候槙岛意识到，对于一些人来说，哪怕仅仅是活着，也是一种成就、一场值得拼尽全力的战争。  
西比拉的宣传语是：使人活得更像人。但为什么活着变得如此倦怠，就像眼前鱼缸里的这条鱼一样，没有威胁，没有变数，有的只是上好的饲料和人工的玻璃箱，而它自身也不以为意。  
槙岛不能理解其中的趣味所在。  
“旦那，我说了好多次了——”  
从一旁传来了同居者的苦恼似的声音，话却只说到一半，槙岛转过身去，发现崔求成正一脸警惕地注视着自己。  
“旦那，你又盯着我的鱼想什么呢？”  
“放心，我并没有在想着用网子把它捞起来、放掉缸里的水或者拿钩饵去诱骗它之类的。”  
——根本已经想得很具体了吧！！崔求成垂下肩膀叹了口气。“您要是这么讨厌这条鱼，我改天把它从屋子里挪走就是了。”  
“我不讨厌它，只是想要观察更多而已。”槙岛平静地说，“刚才有什么事？”  
“啊，那个啊。”男人的眉心揪动了一下又舒开，就好像知道自己在做无用功，露出预先便放弃的神色。“没什么，只是想再提醒一下旦那不要总对着盥洗池梳头发，下水口容易堵掉。”  
槙岛稍稍睁大了眼睛。  
“为什么就确定是我的头发？”  
“看颜色不就一目了然了嘛……”对方小孩子抵赖似的反问让崔求成有点好笑，但当他看到槙岛低下头，无意识地用手捋着发梢的模样，一切牢骚也就烟消云散了。  
“洗澡水已经放好了，快去吧，旦那。”  
“嗯，辛苦了。”  
见槙岛手里拿着书就要往浴室走，崔眼疾手快，把书从对方手里抽了出来。“泡澡的时候要专心才能享受泡澡的过程，读书禁止哦。”  
“你可真是个事无巨细的男人啊。”  
槙岛难得一见地露出没辙的表情，然而一瞬之后又变回了无暇的微笑。  
“那么作为代替，来陪我一起泡澡吧，求成。”  
“诶？！”

***  
看到宜野座的眼镜片闪着寒光，狡啮就知道大事不好。  
“只不过去了便利店几分钟，你这笨蛋就——”  
装着东西的购物袋在宜野座拳头里发出咯吱咯吱被攥紧的声音。“谁让你解开十美分的绳子了！！这样一来特意给它套上绳子还有什么意义啊！！再说哈士奇这种狗&*%￥#@!\^……”  
啊，开始了。狡啮咧咧嘴，一手掏出烟盒拿烟另一手塞住耳朵。  
“我说，不用这么担心吧。十美分很聪明，不会走丢的，让它稍微撒欢一下嘛。马上就会回来了。”  
“我担心的不是这个！啊——！！”  
宜野座发出一声痛心的呻吟，然后像是“就知道会变成这样”般扶住自己的额头。狡啮顺他的视线看过去，只见一只大型犬正欢蹦乱跳地从公园的草丛里朝他们飞奔过来，看起来一定是在哪里打过滚，身上沾满泥水，玩得很尽兴的样子。  
“前天刚给它洗过澡……”宜野座咬着牙说。  
像是完全不知道主人的心塞，十美分箭一般地冲到了狡啮和宜野座的脚边，伸着舌头发出呼哧呼哧的喘气声。“很有精神嘛。”狡啮笑眯眯地看着它。  
“坐下！”宜野座把狡啮推到一边，板着脸对狗狗发出指令，“我说不许乱跑就是不许乱跑，听懂了吗！另外不许听狡啮的指令，要听我的！！”  
十美分无辜地蹲坐在他脚边摇着尾巴，泥点子立刻溅到了宜野座的裤子上。  
“差不多就得啦，宜野，待会我帮你给它洗澡就是了。”  
“必须要让它知道纪律才行！还有你！就是因为你不管什么事都这样差不多就行的态度才&*%￥#@!\^……”  
矛头突然又转向了自己。狡啮叼着烟习以为常地由着他数落，一边蹲下身把绳子重新系在十美分的项圈上，在宜野座看不见的角度朝它眨了眨眼睛。

“你俩先别进来！不然会把泥弄得一屋子都是。”  
在玄关，宜野座自己先换了鞋子，然后匆匆走到里屋去了。狡啮脱掉鞋，直起身子环顾着客厅。  
已经有好长时间没来过宜野家了啊……  
狡啮和宜野座在学生时代就认识了，早年他们有过一段形影不离的时光。因为宜野座的父亲是潜在犯，母亲又病故了，所以这间屋子里只有宜野座一个人住。既是因为方便，也多少出于想要陪伴这样的宜野的心情，那时狡啮常常会来宜野座家里和他一块做作业、复习，有时候两人也一起打电子游戏，看看电影什么的。  
“那只难看的陶器不在了啊？就是以前摆在茶柜上的那个。”  
“之前有一次被十美分打碎了。”宜野座的声音没好气地从屋里飘出来。“不许再说它难看。”  
有点怀念。狡啮望着客厅里熟悉的和陌生的家具。在他们进入安全局、成为同事之后，那样窝在一起的机会便比以前少了。等狡啮也沦为潜在犯，就基本没怎么来过这里。现在，看着这间屋子，他忽然强烈地意识到，宜野有着他所无法知道的生活。  
在他不知道的时间，有谁进入过这个家吗……目之所及，这里并没有其他女性或男性的痕迹。但就算有，那也不再是狡啮可以控制的。  
脚边蹭蹭蹭的声音拉回了他的思绪。狡啮一低头，只见十美分正抬起一条腿挠着脖子，大概是干结在皮毛上的泥巴让它感到痒痒。狡啮笑了，眼睛里却闪过一丝复杂的情绪。  
“对了，你一直都在呢。”  
男人俯下身，把大狗抱了起来，然后朝浴室走去。你比我可靠多了，他感慨地想。我已经没法陪在宜野身边了，但你却一直守着他。  
“要好好地替我守着他哦，伙计。”  
他刚走到客厅一半，宜野座从里屋出来了，手里举着一块塑料布。屋主人猛地刹住，瞪着眼前的一人一狗。  
“长官你听我解释——”  
“………………都说了让你俩先别进来！！！”  
“汪！”

 

***  
经历了一番忙乱，十美分被放进了它专用的大澡盆里。因为水里很温暖的缘故，它不时眯眼打着哈欠，模样非常有趣。狡啮和宜野座一人一边固定住狗狗的身体，防止它突然从澡盆跳出来。据宜野座的说法，十美分从小就很不爱洗澡，所以每次洗狗都像打仗一样。  
“都是你的错。”  
“是是是……”狡啮舀起一捧水倒在十美分脖子上，用手轻轻捋着它的毛。“我这不是已经在帮你了嘛。”  
“要洗的不光是它吧，”挽着衣袖的宜野座在对面瞥他一眼，刚才因为狡啮抱过十美分的缘故，衬衫的前襟上也被弄脏了。“待会你也洗个澡吧，衬衫我借你一件。”  
“啊？没关系。”狡啮低头瞅瞅自己的衣服，“今晚洗了晾一夜明早就干了吧，再说宜野的衣服总觉得我穿会嫌紧。”  
“你是想炫耀你的肌肉吗……等等，我什么时候说过让你在这里过夜了！”  
“不行吗？”  
“……”宜野座扭开脸，伸手去给狗狗擦香皂。“行不行，反正我的话你从来就不会听，现在也是，当初也是——”  
气氛好像忽然就变了。狡啮没辩解什么，用手指轻轻挠着十美分的肚皮。宜野座默默地用香皂揉搓着十美分的头颈，小心地不让泡沫弄到它眼睛里。真该死，总是一句话就会把空气毫无意义地搞僵……宜野座在心里暗暗懊恼自己这习惯，但每次却总控制不了犯同样的错误。  
狡啮变成潜在犯，痛苦的一定不仅仅是自己。可说出口的时候，这份痛苦却老是化作刻薄的抱怨。对于他的指责，狡啮从不辩解，而这点更让宜野座难受。  
也许自己跟这家伙确实合不来吧，宜野座想，眼前又浮现出之前那次做相性检测时的情景。  
“还在在意那个相性指数吗？”狡啮忽然说。  
“啊？”  
宜野座吃了一惊，香皂噗通一声掉进了澡盆里。狡啮把它捞起来递回宜野座面前，两人沾着泡沫的湿滑的指尖不经意相碰了。  
“因为你一脸自暴自弃的表情啊。”  
宜野座觉得嗓子里有点堵。“本来就不擅长跟你这种家伙相处，一直都……而且连西比拉也那样说，自然更不会有错了。”我们根本就不应该在一起，这句话他却怎么也讲不出。  
“那不是你的错。”  
他慢慢抬起头来。狡啮的手仍没有松开，宜野在潜意识里惊讶自己手上沾满了泡沫、对方竟然能握得那么紧。  
“走偏了的是我。你没有错，错全部在我。”狡啮吸了口气，“所以……埋怨我就好，使唤我就好，但不用为我烦恼。你不要变浑浊哦，伸元。”  
胸口好像有一壶水闷闷地煮着，却永远也无法沸腾。宜野座愣怔地望着他墨蓝的瞳孔。  
“我，我当然不会——唔！！”他刚开口，忽然一阵水花四溅，被冷落在一边的狗狗试图甩干自己的皮毛，两个人都被溅了一身一脸。  
“啊……可恶！我的眼镜！”  
见宜野座慌慌张张地取下眼镜擦拭，鼻尖上发梢上还沾着白花花的泡沫，狡啮忍不住笑出声来，过了一会，当他探过身去吻宜野座的时候，后者没有躲开。

***  
“第一步是找到西比拉主系统的所在地，这个多少我已经有了眉目。下一步的问题就是如何到达那里了。”  
“没想到会在床上谈工作。”  
“也不知道这是拜谁所赐，”崔求成哭笑不得，“旦那你还不是每天都在餐桌上谈人生，在浴室里谈哲学……”  
屋子里很暗，遮掩了欢爱的痕迹。槙岛半裹着被单，单手托腮趴在对方身边。崔求成裸着上身盘膝而坐，膝盖上放着笔记本电脑。屏幕上一连串弹窗快速地展开又消失。  
“现在还欠缺哪部分数据？”  
“外围的基本我都已经能够调取了，现在就剩下核心的一部分，应该是属于安全局的保密档案吧。但是，要亲自潜入进去的话风险太高了。”  
崔求成的义眼发出凛凛的亮光。男人陷入了专注的沉思。槙岛换了个姿势，仰起脸凝视着崔的脸颊。  
那天，在广场上，他看到了许多来办结婚手续的男男女女。虽然他们的脸上都带着满足的表情，但却看不出激动、幸福抑或纠结。也许是因为大多数人都按部就班地选择了西比拉标准下条件最合适的配偶，并没有什么戏剧性的心路历程。所谓的结婚就是这样的一种行为吗？  
思考着这样的问题，槙岛便随口问了崔求成，要不要结婚。  
那确实只是心血来潮，只是因为好奇，好奇婚姻会给人带来怎样的影响和改变。槙岛大部分心血来潮的想法，都是出于求知欲而非情感需要。也许，求成正是知道这一点，才不假思索地将其判断为开玩笑，并巧妙地拒绝了吧。  
槙岛望着眼前仍在冥想中的男人。真奇怪。以前明明只要是自己提出的，不管多么恶质、多么危险的游戏，这个男人都会毫不退缩地奉陪才对。  
婚姻生活，根据槙岛读过的无数书本，似乎和现在的光景也差不了许多。除去生老病死之外，日复一日大概便是这样琐细的，就像今天，他们关心着宠物，关心着下水道的疏通。但他隐约觉得还是应当有哪里不一样。  
槙岛想要知道的，就是那不一样的部分。  
崔求成感到一双手环上了自己的腰，然后槙岛冰冷的鼻尖贴上他的皮肤，他不禁颤了一下。“旦那，是不是空调太凉了？”男人合起电脑放在一边，低头抚上槙岛柔软的发顶。  
槙岛只是摇了摇头。  
发丝搔在崔的腰际有点痒，槙岛的吐息湿润而温暖。崔求成有些迷惑，“怎么了，旦那？”他把被单向上扯了扯，盖住对方的肩膀。  
“求成，你知道我为什么想要破坏西比拉吗。”  
“这个……”黑客一时语塞。他不知道槙岛葫芦里卖的什么药，“因为那玩意很不正常啊，您希望看到人活得更像人，不是吗？”  
“并不仅仅是那种理由哦。我也是人类中的一分子，我也有人类的私欲。”  
槙岛的声音变得像陷入睡意般轻缓。  
“我在想，到那时候，说不定我就能体会到些什么吧。”  
他的笑容让人无法抗拒，但又显得孤独。崔求成静了一会，俯下身，轻轻把对方挪到枕头上。像要咬住一颗容易破碎的果实般，他小心地衔住槙岛柔软的唇瓣。  
果然自己还是无法让这个精灵般的青年体会到他想要的吧，崔求成闭上眼睛。但是为了让槙岛能够得到想要的，他会做好一切准备。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

03 交错

“啊——乡下空气好棒！”  
縢秀星长长地伸了个懒腰。  
“别太松懈，调查还没结束。”宜野座板着脸，但黄头发的执行官似乎对他这副做派早已熟视无睹，一副左耳进右耳出的样子。感到自己的威严受到挑战，监视官又张开嘴想说什么，这时候另一个执行官从后面搭住了他的肩膀。  
“不用那么紧张兮兮的啦，宜野。我们都跑了一天了，总该喘口气吧。再说我们这些警察整天为了市民的安全努力工作，这点忙里偷闲的奖励也说得过去。”  
狡啮叼着烟声音含糊，宜野座不满地盯着他嘴边抖动的烟头。  
“这话是跟征陆学的吧。”  
“啊，被发现了？”  
在他们身后，名叫常守朱的姑娘忍不住偷偷笑起来。  
为了调查“青蛙宅急送”连续出现可疑物品包裹的事件，安全局刑事一系派四人一起来到远离东京的乡下。因为无法在一天之内往返，所以只能就近外宿。  
“话说回来，还真是个古早风格的旅馆啊。”  
“那是温泉旅馆的卖点吧。”几人顺着和风走廊向前，木地板上响起咚咚的脚步声。狡啮低头看了看自己的联络用腕表。  
“这里信号很差啊……”  
经历了人口大幅减少的时期，现在绝大多数日本人都集中在城市群内，西比拉Pyscho-Pass测量着重覆盖的也是那些地区。都市之外的广大地区人烟稀少，因此只定期派出巡查工蜂进行色相检定，并不常设扫描仪。但一般来说通信信号是能够保证的。  
“大概因为这是山里的缘故吧。”朱说，“也许山顶信号就会好些了。我以前去过一次北海道，那里……”  
她的目光忽而被什么东西吸引了。廊下盛开着一路纤细的白色花朵，羽毛般的花瓣在风中轻轻抖动，女孩子忍不住赞叹：“好漂亮的花！”  
“这是什么，兰草之类的吗？”狡啮摸摸下巴。  
“这是鹭草。”宜野座说，“看那像白鹭翅膀一样的花瓣形状就能分辨出来吧？”  
狡啮和朱同时“哦”了一声。的确，成片的花朵看起来就像一群振翅欲飞的白鹭。宜野座扶了扶眼镜：“不过要说是兰草也没完全错，这种花也属于兰科，是喜欢水分的植物……”  
“你在这方面很厉害嘛宜野。”  
“说来宜野座先生平时也喜欢养盆栽呢，对植物很有研究吧？”朱说。  
“略知一二吧。”被称赞的宜野座表情稍微柔和了一些。在某方面能够胜过狡啮一筹，这种感觉让他有一丁点开心。他们在门房的案内下转过了拐角。  
“啊、”  
眼前一亮。不仅仅是由于这里也种着为数众多的鹭草——有个人在那里，蜷着身子，似乎在低头赏花。像是被狡啮他们的声音打扰到，那个人站了起来。他穿着白色的浴衣，袖口和下摆上缀着淡紫色的牵牛花图案，银色的头发在脑后松松地束起。当这青年无声地转过脸那瞬间，就好像在民间故事里出没的山间的精怪鬼魅一般，一片白花的映衬中，那过于漂亮的外貌教人觉得不真实。  
因为吃惊，一时间大家都没有说话。随后，那个青年朝他们礼貌地点了下头，脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，踩着木屐走开了。

***  
“柴田先生？”  
第二次被唤这个名字的时候，崔求成才回过神来这是在叫自己。  
“柴田先生，您预订的客房服务。”  
“啊……谢谢。拿进来吧。”  
柴田是他和槙岛出行时使用的假名。身份证件自然也是经过伪造的，但对于槙岛执意要和他使用同一个姓氏这点，一想起来，崔求成就会产生混杂着无奈和甜美的微妙心情。  
这不就和夫妇一样了嘛……  
侍者把晚饭送进来就离开了。“柴田先生”看向和室的另一面。朝向屋后庭院的门开着，夜色已落下，狭小的庭院里亮着昏黄的灯盏。他的恋人正坐在屋檐下，手里的扇子轻轻扇动。  
“来了啊，猎犬和饲主们。”  
崔求成好一会才把视线从槙岛身上移开。他继续摆弄手头的东西。那是电波干扰装置，他们用它来破坏这间旅馆的通信信号，这样即使有Dominator被带进来，也无法正常地发挥作用。  
不过，他也不打算做出可疑到会让公安的人把枪掏出来的举动——那是最坏的情况。  
槙岛起身进屋，在崔身旁坐下来，凝眸注视着对方鼠色浴衣上的胡枝子底纹。“到目前为止很顺利。接下来就……要看机会了。”  
崔求成揉着眉心。  
“论黑客技术我是职人，格斗技也还算拿得出手，但要论偷东西，我可不是行家啊……”  
“没关系，总能办得成吧？”  
“您又说这种轻便话！”  
“比起那个，”  
白皙的手挪到了崔求成的膝盖上。男人感到对方柔软的身体倏然靠近过来。“难得来一次温泉，总是闷在自己的房间里也太可惜了。晚上一起去泡澡吧？”  
在家里已经陪您泡过多少次了……虽然想这样吐槽，但当崔求成看到槙岛穿着浴衣期待的模样，便立刻打消了刚才的犹豫。真是的，跟这个人在一块，自己总会变得冒失起来啊。

“刚才那个人是谁？”  
被带到属于他们的客房时，狡啮向旅馆的侍者询问。  
“啊，那位呀。前两天来的客人。”侍者低低地笑了，“是个美人对吧？不过他是和恋人一起来的。”  
“这样啊……还有别的客人么？”  
“除了他们之外就只有你们几位了。”  
不知是直觉还是什么，狡啮慎也总觉得那个家伙哪里有点眼熟。“他叫什么？”  
对于他的刨根问底，侍者有点奇怪。“警官，这是您的搜查要求，还是私人的好奇？如果是后者的话，作为经营者旅馆有义务保护客人的隐私。”  
狡啮还没说话，縢秀星冷不丁跳了出来。“狡哥真是的！明明已经有宜野桑了，你该不会看上那个白毛了吧？”他坏笑着戳戳狡啮的胳膊。  
“少胡说。”  
狡啮暂时放弃了追问，但心头的疑团并没有散去。  
宜野座进屋的时候看到执行官们都已经换上了浴衣，两个人自由散漫地在榻榻米上舒展身体。这些家伙真是一点紧张感都没有，他头疼地想。  
“宜野桑干嘛去了？”  
“跟常守监视官交代一下，她已经去浴室了。”宜野座说，“这里信号不佳，等明天一早我们就出发……你们也抓紧时间去洗个澡就休息吧。”  
“诶——那多没趣啊！”縢秀星一骨碌爬起来，“不如咱们来玩扔枕头吧！”他说着把怀里的枕头朝狡啮丢过去。后者悠闲地躲过。  
“好倒是好，不过待会你可别不服输哦。”   
“什么，狡哥你很厉害吗！？”  
狡啮活动了一下肩膀。“那必须的，想当年我可是日东学园扔枕头大赛卫冕冠军。”   
“那是什么鬼……”宜野座面无表情地看了眼手表，“不陪你们玩这种小孩子游戏了，我先去洗——唔噗！”  
一只枕头闷闷地正中监视官面门，停滞了一秒，然后啪叽一声掉落到他脚旁。宜野座脸上的眼镜歪到了一边。  
房间里静默了一瞬。  
“啊。”  
“糟糕。”  
“……狡……啮……！！！”  
伴随着爆发的怒吼，释放出浓浓黑气的宜野座抄起了枕头。狡啮跳起来，一边做出防护姿势一边咧开嘴笑了。看来会有一场大混战。

***  
露天温泉面积很足，并且用石块和木栅栏分隔成大大小小深浅不一的池子。温泉的另一面生长着葱郁的绿色植物，个别枝条垂落到池水近旁，轻柔的雾色让这里变得更加诗意。  
但这雾色里却隐藏着陷阱。  
当听到女浴池那边有了响动时，崔求成知道机会来了。早已设置好的木栅栏的缝隙里，催眠瓦斯悄没声息地混入水面上飘荡的白色雾气当中。过了一会，对面变得寂静了。  
“旦那，劳烦您帮忙放哨了。我去去就来。”  
为了进入安全局所拥有的西比拉核心数据库，就必须想办法黑进它的独立系统。潜入安全局大楼毕竟很难，潜入女浴室相对来说就容易多了，崔求成苦中作乐地想。  
因为这里的客人只有那个监视官是女性，女汤里眼下不会有其他人。他们的目标是拿到监视官或执行官用于联络的腕表，只要把黑客程序嵌入进去就好了。为此崔求成事先已经做了足够的功课，整个过程大约十分钟左右就能完成。  
一切如事先预想。等崔求成把动过手脚的腕表擦去指纹、放回原处的时候，才感觉不知是由于紧张还是由于温泉蒸腾出的湿气，身上已出了一层汗。他警惕地谛听一下周围的动静，然后快速闪身离开空荡荡的洗浴间，重新绕回槙岛所在的那一侧。  
“您这边有没有什么情况——话说，旦那你根本就没有在放哨吧！？”  
槙岛像条美人鱼似的泡在温泉里，双手枕着池边，闻声才稍稍抬起头来，冲他笑了。  
“怎样，女人的裸体好看吗？”  
哪顾得上看那些……崔求成投降似的弯下腰。“成功了，”他坐到池边把双腿浸在热水里，收敛声音。“虽然我自信不会被察觉，但保险起见，还是尽早离开这里的好。”  
槙岛发出轻微的鼻音。  
“要是能再多住几天就好了，我很喜欢这里的风景。”  
“您可真是气定神闲啊。”崔发自心底说。明明就在一群警察的眼皮子底下做着危险的行动，这个人实在是太过大胆了。  
“你也稍微放松一下怎样，”像是察觉了他卖力工作的神经，槙岛在水里动了动，朝他半转过身子。“之前也说过了，难得来一次，不然就太可惜了不是吗？”  
“我可不是来观光度假的啊。”崔求成解掉浴巾滑进水里，水波涨了起来，没过腰身。  
即使远离城市，他们也依然无法逃脱西比拉的手掌。肩负着为摧毁那巫女而来的秘密计划，加上潜在犯的身份，槙岛知道对于崔求成来说，有太多理由让他不得不戒备、不能像普通人一样全身心地休憩。但是——  
“至少现在不会有人闯进来。”  
青年抬起一只水淋淋的手，碰了碰崔求成的臂膀，五指渐渐移动，触到他久经锻炼的精实的胸脯，又爬过肩胛，慢慢搂上他的后颈。  
“这里的温泉好热……”  
槙岛的脸上带着一点缱绻的红，大约是水温的关系，他的金色眸子变得迷蒙，胸口因微微喘息而起伏着。崔求成觉得一股热量冲向了自己浸泡在水中的某身体部位。  
“旦那，”他用手撩起槙岛湿漉漉贴在肩头上的一绺长发。“泡温泉之前要扎起来才行啊。”  
“是吗……？”  
他们慢慢挨近，然后贴合在一起。亲吻很快变得激烈，直到水面猛然发出哗啦一声，崔求成将槙岛抱起来轻放到池边铺开的浴巾上。“真是输给您了……”男人沙哑的喃喃着，俯下身去贪婪地再度吻上对方沾着水光的嘴唇。  
槙岛觉得脑子晕眩，也许是温泉太热，也许是被崔求成的抚摸点燃的情热。他并没有在露天环境下跟人做爱的经历。老实说，不是很舒适，隔着浴巾下面的石头有些坚硬，湿了的头发粘在皮肤上扯得有些痛，但他心里却产生了稀薄的满足。当崔求成在他身体里冲刺的时候，一阵阵快感的痉挛中槙岛仰起脖颈，失焦的瞳孔里映出上方遥远的星空。  
求成，你看，现在的夜空很美。  
槙岛习惯于用理智去思考事情，但在实际行动中，崔求成往往比他更加理性。也正是因此，槙岛希望自己能够让这个男人此刻什么都不必去想。

***  
枕头大战终于进入尾声，狡啮和宜野座都气喘吁吁。  
“哈……差不多……停战……哇啊！”  
大意之间，狡啮被劈头盖脸地闷住，失去平衡。但他的手也扯住了敌人的前襟，于是两人一起跌倒在席子上。  
“我赢了。”  
狡啮把枕头从脸上挪开，视野里宜野座正骑在他身上俯瞰着他，脸上有一丝得意。  
“是是，我认输了，扔枕头大赛冠军之名就让给你了。”  
“我才不要那种奇怪的名头！”  
“不过这个角度‘风景’很好啊。今天是黑色的吗。”  
“什——！？”  
“哎，跟现充一起出门真是烦恼啊……”縢秀星捂着眼睛，一副受够了的样子。“二位慢慢地~我先去泡澡了。”  
少年嬉皮笑脸地溜了出去，门咔哒一关，狡啮和宜野座面面相觑。宜野座慌慌张张地从他身上爬了起来，脸红耳赤地整理着松垮的前襟和下摆。狡啮也坐起来。  
“呼……偶尔这样疯玩一下也不错，不觉得连色相都清澈起来了吗，宜野？”  
“真那么容易就变清澈的话你早就不是潜在犯了吧。”  
“不是说我，是说你啊。”  
冷不丁额头上被弹了一下，宜野座“嘶”了一声，捂住前额瞪视对方，却见狡啮挂着柔和的笑容正看着他。  
“想让宜野释放一下压力啦。绷太紧了。”  
“也不知道我的压力都是从谁那里来的。”宜野座捶着自己的肩膀。   
“如果没有我的话就会变好了吗？”  
“哼，那当然。”   
狡啮的笑容淡了淡。“……啊啊，丢枕头出了一身汗呢，去泡个澡好了。”男人转移开话题一边站起来。“话说常守还真够慢的啊，该不会在浴池里热晕过去了吧？”  
借口要整理东西，宜野座没有和狡啮一同出去。他把枕头收拾起来的时候想起狡啮刚才的表情。  
与其说是有点受伤，那更像是寂寞里又带着安心的奇怪神色。  
为什么会露出那种表情？  
和他不一样，狡啮是那种一旦作出决定，就会无所顾忌、坚决向前走的人。狡啮的心里没有矛盾，但宜野座觉得自己却并不能完全查知他的心思。  
他摇了摇头，把纷乱的想法甩掉。拿了洗浴用具带上门出去，穿过走廊，宜野座忽听拐角那一侧传来熟悉的嗓音。  
“狡啮，你在这做什……”  
呼唤卡在一半。宜野座看见狡啮对面站着白天见过一次的那个陌生的青年。

TBC  
*温泉旅行捏他了官方drama第4回~  
*老崔潜入女浴室什么的……想起281太太画过老崔缝胸罩的梗……旦那你真是的你看你都让42岁的大叔干些什么啦23333

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

04 初露端倪

 

“那个男人，好像对我们有所怀疑了。”  
“果然不能小看猎犬的鼻子吗。”  
崔求成在副驾驶座上悄悄瞥向槙岛，后者把手放在方向盘上。  
在被那个执行官盘问之后，保险起见，崔求成认为有必要尽快离开旅馆，因此他们回去之后就办理了退房手续。现在他们正在深夜的公路上向前行驶。路途迢远，槙岛提出两个人轮流开车，以避免疲劳驾驶。  
本来就是一次冒险的计划，这样的结果也在预料之内，不过崔求成总有种感觉，觉得槙岛是故意让自己被那个人注意到的，如同狐狸用尾巴末梢撩过猎狗的鼻尖那样。  
“名字好像叫做Kougami。回去之后帮我查一查吧，求成。”  
“您可真是，又看上了不得了的玩具。”  
“感觉他不会让我无聊呢……没准和我们是同一类人。”  
“喔……？”  
要说自己有哪方面和安全局的执行官能算是同类的话，大概就是犯罪系数了吧，崔求成兴趣缺缺地想。那时他善后停当、端着木盆从浴池出来，却看到槙岛的对面站着一个陌生的黑发青年。正在被盘问的槙岛似乎依然游刃有余，脸上的微笑纯洁无邪，但崔求成知道那只是槙岛所擅长的演技而已。  
“啊，我的恋人来了。”  
看到他走近的槙岛，就像普通的热恋中的人那样冲他露出甜美的笑容。虽然明白这只是演戏，崔求成还是不禁怦然心动。  
“您有什么事吗？”他作出半是戒备半是醋意的样子，走过去拢住槙岛的腰。执行官倒是缺乏眼色，张嘴还想再问，这时不远处戴眼镜的监视官唤了Kougami这名字，崔趁这机会带槙岛离开了猎犬和饲主。  
确实是很锐利的眼神……从战争和流亡中摸爬滚打过来的崔求成能够辨认那种眼神，那里面闪烁着和本能有关的、野性的警觉。但即使这是他和那位天敌之间的共同点，也一点不令人高兴……他的视线漫然飘向前方，车窗外，飞快闪过的路灯的光构成了规则的明暗交替，和辽阔的星空互相映衬着，一直朝远处的静默山峦蔓延而去。好久没有这样在夜晚长途旅行了。  
路上只有他们一辆车，这景色叫人略感寂寥，但两个人的夜路似乎又别有一番风味。  
“不连续的公路中线，让我联想到诗歌的叠句。”槙岛忽然幽幽地说。  
“啊？”崔求成的大脑还没有完全转过来。他扭过脸，发现槙岛也正神色朦胧地望着窗外。  
“轮胎以同等的节奏转动，引擎以相同的步调运行，人生亦以同样的节拍反复再反复。这人生的话题，也在公路电线杆上不断重复：人生是什么？是一段光阴。光阴是什么？是一场意外。意外是什么？是一个人生，新的人生……这就是我的叠句。”  
“旦那你还真是有诗兴啊。”  
“不是我，这是奥尔罕-帕慕克《新人生》中的一段。”背诵家槙岛说，“读过吗？”  
崔求成叹气。  
“您总是问我这个。我要是读过的话，肯定在您问我之前就会有反应的嘛……所以今后就饶了我如何？”  
槙岛嘴唇的曲线微微一扭。  
“说得好像我在刁难你似的。”  
“您有点自觉好吗……看前面！前面！”  
崔求成慌忙把手伸过去握住被槙岛无意间打偏了的方向盘，及时拨正了车子的方向。两人的身体同时随之微微一晃。男人松了口气，之后又一次叹气了。  
“总是唉声叹气会变老的，求成。”  
“反正本来也是个大叔了。”崔求成不去追责，只把手轻轻搭上对方的凸起的腕关节。“槙岛桑，还是换我来开吧。”  
说起来，教会槙岛手动驾驶的就是崔求成自己，虽然这个时代的大部分车辆都配备了自动驾驶系统，但崔求成仍然考虑到万一的情况，自己又不在槙岛身边的时候，这个人也得掌握驾驶的技能才行。可是不久他发现当有人（基本都是他）坐在副驾驶座的时候，槙岛总会习惯性地跟他交谈，说着说着就陷入沉思，把安全驾驶规则忘诸脑后。从多种意义上讲，槙岛圣护都是个马路杀手。  
靠边停车，崔坐上驾驶席，槙岛则爬到了后座上。这次槙岛很安静，没有用言语干扰驾驶员。开出一段距离之后，崔求成向后瞥了一眼，银发青年蜷着腿睡在后座上，孩子般无防备又恬然。情事过后就立刻开始赶路，又值深夜，尽管是精力旺盛的槙岛，此刻也有些困意了吧。  
甘当司机的男人重新注视前方。他稍稍放缓了速度，仿佛快递员运送贵重的物品。除了不想让槙岛被震动惊扰之外，他也暗暗希望这段两个人的夜路能多持续一阵子。这条路的尽头是被豪华的灯光照得彻夜通明的巨大的牢笼——而他们正要回到那个名为东京的笼子里去。

***  
“我说宜野桑，你也管管狡哥啊。”  
縢秀星反坐在椅子上嘎吱嘎吱地转圈。  
“自从上次温泉回来之后狡哥就像被勾走了魂儿似的，我嚼着他有点魔怔了。”  
“滕！写完你的报告之前别操多余的心。”  
秀星撅了撅嘴。“真是死脑筋，枉我还在好心替宜野桑着想呢……”少年嘟嘟囔囔地低头接着敲键盘去了。  
宜野座把手里的一沓纸放进碎纸机里，听着碎纸机发出的噪音。他庆幸縢秀星看不到他现在心烦意乱的脸。因为滕说得并没有错，宜野座自己其实也感觉到了——狡啮正在变得异样。  
“滕他们让我来看看。”  
午休的时候，宜野座来到了狡啮的宿舍。因为这一天是狡啮轮休的日子，所以要编一句他不知道的理由也很容易。  
“我又不是病号。”狡啮本想揶揄对方的不坦率，但抬头看到宜野座脸上的忧虑，便改了口。“喔，让我看看你带了什么慰问品……”  
他伸手接过对方手里的袋子，想引宜野座回到客厅。但这种欲盖弥彰的反应只是更印证了宜野座此前的想法。监视官的视线从他的身上扫到后面堆成小山的旧调查资料，最上面摊开的一本夹着一张模糊的照片。宜野座认识那东西。那是佐佐山光留死前留下的最后一案的资料之一。  
“你还在翻这些东西？”  
“闲着没事而已。”  
“你还没有放弃追赶那些虚幻的影子吗？”宜野座的声音变得有些严厉。“狡啮，我说过不止一次了，佐佐山的案子已经结束了，犯人也被逮捕了。你还要死死抓着那一点毫无根据的推测不放吗？”  
“那不是毫无根据的推测！”狡啮说。  
也许是他的声音太大了，宜野座吃了一惊。狡啮也被自己吓了一跳，转脸发现宜野座微微刺痛的神色，又后悔起来。  
“抱歉。”  
“……没事。”  
宜野座生硬地回答，知道彼此的这两句话中都没有实质性的推进，关于这个问题，他们始终无法达成一致，从佐佐山殉职后，这就成了一个死结。这或许只是说明狡啮更加相信佐佐山的话而已，宜野座在心里苦笑了一下。  
“所以，为什么事到如今忽然又翻起旧账来了？”  
两人回到客厅坐到沙发上，宜野座让自己用尽量平心静气的语气问。  
“……总觉得有哪里不对劲。”  
“又是你所谓的猎犬的直觉吗。”  
宜野座不喜欢狡啮的这种直觉，虽然，正直地讲，他明白狡啮的直觉常常是准确的，但正是因此，他才不喜欢。  
“温泉旅馆我们遇到的那两个人。”狡啮像是没听见他的讥讽，仍继续说下去。宜野座发现他露出了每次专注于推理时的那种表情。“第二天早上咱们离开的时候我问了前台，那两个人在头天晚上，也就是遇到我们之后就退房了。”  
“这有什么奇怪的吗……”  
“不止这个，我查了他们的入住记录，登记的名字是‘柴田久成’和‘柴田幸盛’。回来之后我拜托志恩查了这两个名字，发现根本就没有符合的，这是伪造的身份。”  
宜野座怔怔地看着狡啮。  
“这、这么说那两人确实有问题？但是这和佐佐山的事情有什么关联？”  
“现在还说不好，不过，总有些微妙的相似感，到底是哪里呢……”  
又是这样。宜野座移开了视线。他觉得狡啮有点反应过度，因为过于急切的复仇心，才会一有什么线索就往那件陈年旧事上扯。但如果说出来的话只会像刚才那样起争执，不会有任何结果。  
该怎么做才好……想不出办法。  
宜野座泄气地摇摇头。“给，都要凉了。”他从自己带来的袋子里把罐装的热咖啡拿出来塞到狡啮手里，后者心不在焉地道了谢。  
“不过如果那两人是潜在犯的话，当时用Dominator扫一下就好了。”  
“毕竟是去泡澡来着，又不可能24小时都把枪带在身上，再说那里的信号也不好……啊！！”  
狡啮突然站了起来，险些把咖啡泼出来。  
“你干什么……”  
“就是这个！！”狡啮的眼睛熠熠发光，他把咖啡罐往桌上一放，伸手攥住了宜野座的肩膀。“谢了，宜野！我去志恩那里一下！你联络一下滕和常守，让他们也过来！”  
“诶？我……等等！狡啮！”  
宜野座一头雾水地看着狡啮径直踩上鞋子，外套也不穿就冲出门去，身影一晃不见了。他只好追上去。在这不知所以的茫然之中，宜野座却忽然明白了另一件事，那就是自己常常在狡啮身上感到的那种令人不安的气息究竟是什么。那是随时都有可能一走了之、不知消失到哪里去的感觉，这并不是狡啮那种“猎犬的直觉”，但也一样是他不喜欢的。

***  
“那座旅馆的信号不好，我一开始就觉得奇怪。但现在我想到了，大概是有人故意干扰了那里的信号，为的就是让我们没法使用Dominator。”  
两个人坐着电梯去向综合分析室的楼层时，狡啮条分缕析地解释。  
“假设是这样，那么那个人应该预先就知道我们会去那间旅馆留宿。”  
“那是不可能的，”宜野座说，“我们是在调查快递事件的中途才决定去那里的吧？”  
“在我们自己看来，似乎这是我们自主的决断。但倘若这其实根本就是被预设好的呢？”  
“什么意思？”  
“有人要让我们必须去住那间旅馆。那是那个山区附近唯一的旅馆。为了让我们住下，他就需要让我们有理由去那个地区，并且晚上不得不外宿。”  
“！！你是说，我们去调查的那个可疑包裹的系列事件——”  
“——有可能就是他们制造的。对，为了让我们去那附近调查，而且无法在一天之内调查完毕。”  
“但是为什么要这么做？我们只是在那里住了一夜而已，什么都没发生。”  
“真的什么都没发生吗？”狡啮声音阴沉。“把警察引诱到某个无法联络的地点去，一定是出于对我们的某种目的，就像佐佐山那时候一样……”  
宜野座没有接话，感觉心脏的跳动在加快。  
他们到达唐之杜志恩的办公室时，滕秀星和常守朱已经在那里了，但男孩子和女孩子并不是在等他们的样子，两个人都站在唐之杜的椅子旁边，屏息凝神地看着前面的屏幕。  
“怎么回事？”宜野座问。  
“虽然不知道你们有什么要紧急开会的事，这边现在是更紧急的状态哦。”唐之杜看也不看他们，手指在键盘上飞也似的移动。“安全局的核心档案系统被入侵了。”  
“什么！！”  
狡啮和宜野座也围了过去，只见屏幕上闪烁着一系列的红色警示弹窗，并且还在不断增加。  
“核心档案系统里是只有局长才有权调阅的最高机密文件……而且只有在这栋楼内网的信号区域内才能调出，到底是怎么黑进来的！？”  
“如果不在局域内使用终端的话是不可能做到的！”唐之杜的语速和她的指尖一样快，“我现在已经在做防守了，但是这家伙的技术非常高明！！”  
“到技术科去调更多人手帮忙呢？”  
“等排查整栋楼里所有人的终端就太晚了！”  
“我先报告禾生局长——”宜野座打开腕表，这时狡啮忽然制止了他。接下来狡啮的话让大家都吃了一惊。  
“先不要管防守的事，志恩，”狡啮说，“把那家伙放进来。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

05 裂痕

 

一时间所有人都愣在原地，连唐之杜志恩的手指也暂停了。  
“什么意思？”常守朱问。  
“必须把那家伙放进来。”狡啮盯着大屏幕，闪动的荧光倒映在他的瞳孔里。“做到这种程度的黑客，拥有的技术和物力不能小觑，而且必然经过相当的谋划。就算现在进行反向追踪，恐怕也不可能查到他的真实所在，对吧？”他瞥了一眼唐之杜。  
“的确，有这种手腕的家伙，想要伪造若干的服务器位置是很容易的。”  
“再进一步想，他现在一定也已经知道这次入侵被我们察觉了，今后我们的防卫措施肯定会变得更严密，而且一定会调查出他是如何入侵进来的，这样一来他今后想再次攻破厚生省安全局的数据库只会难上加难。所以这个黑客一定会抓住机会，拼尽全力在这一次得到他想要的东西。”  
其他人仍然有些不大明白的样子，但征陆智己率先反应了过来。  
“原来如此，就是说对方想一次定胜负？”  
“没错，而且因为我们在和他进行攻防战，迫于时间，他必定会优先去抢他最想要的那部分文件。正因如此，如果我们假装敌不过他的入侵，诱其深入，我们就可以看到对方真正的目标是什么，他们如此大费周章究竟有什么图谋。”  
他说到这，縢秀星和朱都露出恍然大悟的模样。黑发青年把手放在唐之杜的椅子靠背上，躬身看着正在维持操作的女子。“志恩，你能不能稍微收敛一下你的实力，一边做努力阻止入侵的措施，同时又要装成敌不过对方的样子，慢他半拍，看看他到底想钻进什么地方去。”  
“这可不是‘稍微收敛一下实力’吧！？”  
“我相信你能办到——也只有你能办到啦，你可是我们的情报女神啊！”  
金发美女笑了。“这话我喜欢。虽然要装作落后是有点不爽，不过好久没跟厉害的对手较量过了，倒也让我有点燃起来了呢。好吧，那就让他放马过来——”  
“不行！”  
他们身后传来另一个声音。狡啮转过身，刚才一直没吱声的宜野座站在那里，脸色很不好。  
“这太轻率了！这是拿机密档案和整个系统的安全来冒险！我不同意这样做。唐之杜，你立刻尽全力阻止入侵者，我现在就把这件事向局长报告！”  
宜野座的手再次伸向自己的腕表，但在那之前，狡啮一把攥住了他的手腕。  
“你干什么，快放开！”  
“你还不明白吗，宜野，这不光是对方唯一的机会，也是我们唯一的机会！如果这次不趁机找出他们的目的的话，今后我们很可能就再也没机会知道了！！必须在这里抓住他们的尾巴！！”  
“开什么玩笑！！如果系统的核心文件被泄露，会引起多大的乱子，你负得起这个责任吗！放手！！”  
“要是这次只是简单地把他们的入侵阻止掉，他们今后不管要实施多大的计划，我们都没有一丁点方法预料，只能坐等乱子发生！那样只会更危险！但如果这次推知他们的阴谋，我们要想未雨绸缪就容易了，甚至可以反过来抓住他们！！”  
“闭嘴！为了阻止一个根本没有证据、只不过是推断出来的阴谋，你要拿这个国家当下的安全来冒险吗！？胡来也要给我有个限度！！”  
一直以来积蓄的不满爆发了。宜野座怒火中烧，但狡啮毫不退让，两个人的声音都越来越大，几乎变成互相喊叫。  
“只有冒这个险，才有可能拿到证据！我们绝对不能失去这次机会！！你冷静点，宜野，就这一次你得听我——”  
“该冷静的是你！放手，这是命令！！——狡啮慎也，我叫你放手！！！”  
狡啮只是攥得越发紧，两个人几乎变成了角力的姿势。宜野座挣扎着，“常守，用Dominator打晕这家伙，快！！”他朝完全怔住的朱喊道。  
“呃？！但、但是……”  
“所以说我到底要听谁的啊！”唐之杜志恩大声说，“快点决定，否则这边就连防守的机会都没有了！”  
宜野还要继续说什么，身体突然向后晃开，咚地一声撞到了桌沿上。他的双手仍然被死死禁锢着，不由睁大了眼睛。距离拉近，宜野座看到狡啮深深地盯进自己的眼睛里，狡啮的脸上是不容置疑、不为任何人所动的冷绝的神色。然后狡啮开口了：  
“抱歉，宜野。之后上面要杀要剐都随便！”他转过头，“宜野座监视官被我武力威胁了，所以他才没能阻止我的独断专行。责任什么的全都由我来承担！志恩，你听明白了吗！”

***  
喔，有两下子嘛。不过看样子还是逊我一筹。崔求成在心里想着，嘴角微微一动。  
“怎么样？”  
近旁传来了槙岛的声音。槙岛坐在崔求成身边，正注视着他对厚生省最坚固的数据库之壁展开进攻。  
“不出所料，入侵被发现了呢……安全局的家伙正在试图阻止我的行动，但我会赶在他们前面完成任务的。”  
房间里没有开灯，他的视野能够专注于面前的几张电子屏幕。平时，如果槙岛在他近旁，崔求成总是不可能完全集中精神，他会稍微留一点注意力在槙岛身上，以便及时发现自家旦那的需要：是不是红茶需要添了，是不是看书累了，是不是想要他搭理了……但眼下槙岛似乎恰到好处地敛起了自身的存在感，像是知道他需要专注工作，所以保持在某个既不会干扰他、又让他能感受到他不是一个人的距离。  
如果不是手头的活儿确实得毫不松懈，崔求成倒是很想停下来仔细品味一下这种微妙的体恤。  
尽管遇到了抵抗，但他凭借自己的黑客技巧和槙岛提供的设备支持，还是成功地进入了厚生省的机密数据库。这里上千的文件全部是用特殊的密码字符命名的，要找到和西比拉有关的档案就需要先破解这套字符，而以对方目前紧追不舍的安保防守围堵动作来看，时间也来不及他把全部文件都备份出来。看来还是破解密码然后择取重点比较明智。  
不过这样一来，也有可能对方会分析他的行动而注意到他们的目标是西比拉……如果时间够用，以防万一，还是尽可能随机多窃取一些文件来做烟雾弹比较好吗……  
这些想法和屏幕上一行行的代码一样，只是以极快的速度从他脑内闪过。血液在崔求成的全身奔腾。这种感觉犹如生死竞速，让他久违地感到回到枪林弹雨中的战场。没错，这是一场顶级的电子战，而他和看不见的对手隔着屏幕，正在互相试图置对方于死地。这是属于崔求成的战场。他像个经验丰富的战士那样，爬过铁丝网，越过重重障碍物，巧妙地接近敌人的核心堡垒。  
“解开了……！”  
仿佛致胜的一枪瞄准，崔求成毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。但就在他开始读取数据的时候，对手的拦截行动也突然加速了。防御网重新合拢在几分钟内就有可能发生，而今后他们再想得到这样的机会恐怕会变得非常困难。这是冒了极大风险才换来的几分钟，巫女的秘密暴露在他们眼前的几分钟——绝不能白白浪费。  
崔求成当机立断，对过滤出的西比拉相关文档尽可能地进行优先复制，同时继续反制争取时间。终于——  
“啊！”  
Time is over。在几个键盘上奔波多时的手指停住了。崔求成凝固似的停顿一阵，关掉屏幕正中的弹窗，提示音发出最后的滴答。他把身体向后靠去，同时长长地出了一口气。  
“结束了？”  
“唔……”脑子里似乎有什么在艰难地松开一样，几乎噼噼啪啪作响。崔求成垂下双手仰起脖子，一时没有说话。然后，他的身体才从上到下渐渐重新恢复了知觉，额头上的薄汗也是这时才感觉到了。  
“结束了。”  
“胜负如何？”  
“算是小胜吧。”崔求成歪过头，用一只胳膊捶着僵硬的肩膀。“有关西比拉系统的文件，拿到了半数以上的部分。虽然没法得到全部，但我想根据这些应该也能获得很多有用的信息。”  
“不愧是你……累了吗？”  
房间的灯亮了。崔求成睁开眼，视野里槙岛正低头看他，手里端着一只茶杯。  
“哈啊……还好。”他接过红茶，用十分暴殄天物的喝法直接一口喝光了。水分从喉咙向下一路滋润到胃里，崔求成觉得自己像一棵植物一样贪婪地吸收着养料。槙岛靠到他面前的桌沿上，凝视着他的动作。  
“虽然是搞到了机密档案，但是为了避免里面还有什么自带的安保程序，我得先把它们隔离检测一下，再解码出来。可能还要花上一段时间。”  
“嗯，没关系。”  
“对了，还有……我们这次黑进去，恐怕会引起对方的警觉。以后出门行动，得更小心才行了。”  
“好。”  
“……”崔求成放下空茶杯，抬抬眼皮。“旦那……我脸上有什么吗？”  
“没有哦。”槙岛笑得有点调皮。  
“那您为什么……”为什么一个劲地盯着我的脸呢。崔觉得哪里有点不同寻常，但又想不起来，疲倦渐渐打败了他的神经。“说起来，现在几点了？”  
“差不多天黑了吧。”  
“诶、这么久了吗！？该准备晚饭了啊……”  
等到两人一起进了厨房，崔求成挽起袖子把蔬菜放到水龙头下面的时候，他还是奇怪为什么槙岛用那种如同刚看了一场精彩电影、如同看到战士凯旋归来似的表情看着他。真是的，那比读了十本好书还满足的神情是怎么回事啊？

***  
“经过检查，确实是从常守监视官的腕表入侵内网的。她说之前在我们调查途中留宿旅馆的那天晚上，泡温泉时睡着过一阵，那时她的腕表摘下来锁在更衣室的柜子里。除了这段时间之外监视官和执行官都随身戴着腕表，所以这是唯一有可能在腕表上动手脚的机会。”  
“这也是那个狡啮执行官推理出来的吗？”禾生问。  
“……是的。”  
年迈的女人在办公桌后把椅子换了个方向。“所以，这次故意让文件泄露也是狡啮执行官的主意？”  
“……”宜野座的手指攥紧了些。“我也有责任，是我没能及时阻止他……”  
“为执行官开脱的监视官可不多见。”禾生壤宗推了推眼镜。“损失报告我已经拿到了，被泄露的档案会由我来核定内容，从而对入侵者的目的做出推测。”  
“！就是说——”  
“狡啮执行官的主意有其可取之处。你们所报告的那两人的情况，我也认为值得注意一下。但是这种过于大胆的举动必须在我的指示下才能进行，以后关于这一线索的调查仍然由你们一系来秘密负责，当发现他们的迹象时直接向我汇报，由我来对你们做出布置。”  
“是。”  
从禾生局长办公室出来已经很晚，宜野座没有回办公室，直接坐电梯下到停车场去开自己的车。经过了白天的事情之后，他目前不想再和狡啮打照面。  
谁料到——不对，他应该料到的——狡啮在停车场等着他，而且就靠在他的车子上，似乎早知道他会避开自己。  
宜野座脚下顿了顿，决定不理那家伙，绕到车子另一边去开门。结果狡啮三两步赶上来，还是堵住了他。  
“我知道你还在生气。”  
“如果想道歉的话就免了吧，”宜野座冷冷地说，“躲开，我要回家了。”  
但狡啮仍旧把手横在他面前，按住车门纹丝不动。  
“局长那边怎么样？为难你了吗？”  
宜野座叹了口气。  
“由于你涉嫌胁迫监视官，以及造成部分机密文件泄露，本来应当从重处罚，甚至对你的执行官适格性进行重估。但是能查清这次泄露的原因以及锁定嫌疑目标也是因为你，将功折过了。”  
“……”  
“还有什么要问的就等明天上班时间吧，我很累了。”  
沉默了一阵，终于，狡啮让开了他。宜野座坐进车里，要关上门却又一次被对方扳住了。  
“宜野，你还记得上次在你家我说过的话吗？”  
“什么——”  
“埋怨我就好，使唤我就好，但不用为我烦恼。你今天的反应那么大，不仅仅是作为监视官的谨慎和责任感使然，对吧？”  
宜野座透过车门的缝隙恼火地瞪着狡啮。“哈，你是想说，我是因为要自讨烦恼才反对你那么做吗？！”  
“我知道你是在担心我，虽然这么说可能显得自以为是了，”狡啮摇摇头，眉间却还是平心静气的，“你因为觉得我沉得太深、怕我走得太远才总是想阻止我。宜野，这是你不必做的事。你只要好好保全你自己——”  
“你太狡猾了，狡啮，跟你的名字一样。”宜野座听见自己的声音在无法控制地发颤，但他不知道这是因为愤怒还是因为委屈，两种情绪同时充斥着他的心。“当年是谁自顾自地闯进我的生活里来缠着人不放，社会学部的狡啮同学？每次又是谁自顾自地给人添麻烦，然后还要说，别为他烦恼？！就好像这都是我的错，就好像这都是因为我太自作多情——很好，我不会再那样了。再也不会了！”  
他使劲一拽，车门从狡啮手指下面脱离了，砰地一声合拢。宜野座立刻发动了车子，倒车转弯，加速开出了地下停车场。在狡啮的身影从后视镜中消失之前，他始终没有去看狡啮一眼。  
回到家里，宜野座罕见地连衣服也没换，亦没有打开室内投影，径直走到沙发旁扑进了坐垫里。他一动不动地在黑暗中呆着，心里茫然一片。十美分跟过来，在沙发前转了两圈，然后伸出舌头舔舔主人的脸。  
“别闹。”宜野座说。  
有一阵他试图整理自己的情绪，但却失败了。和狡啮的争吵像烙在他的脑海里一样无法抹去。然后他忽然感到有什么柔软的东西在拱着自己的腰。青年微微睁开眼睛，只见十美分叼着一条毯子，半截拖在地面，似乎是想给他盖上。宜野座把毯子和狗狗一起抱在怀里，摸着它的皮毛，犬类暖和的体温让他感到稍稍不那么孤单。

***  
确保安全性后，崔求成开始对获取的档案进行浏览。文件数量不少，所以他读起来很花时间。  
“是不是应该叫旦那来一起看啊，那个人读起书来可是一目十行……”  
但突然出现在字里行间的一个名字让他震惊地停滞了。  
编号为1984的档案。  
怎么可能……明明当初不论怎么查都查不到关于这个人一丁点的信息！！  
心脏的跳动声忽然变得很大，崔求成努力按住混乱的思绪，强迫自己冷静读下去。那是他始料未及、从来就不曾想过会知道的惊人的真相，而这个真相，有可能会极大地影响到他和槙岛的一切——  
“求成？你看见我昨天买的那支书签了吗？”  
熟悉的声音来到了门外。男人慌忙把手伸向键盘去关掉页面，放在旁边的干姜水瓶子一下被扫翻，摔向地面。  
玻璃碎裂的清脆声让夹着书本进来的银发青年吃了一惊。“怎么了？”  
“没、没事！”崔求成不自然地站起身来。“您刚才问什么来着？哦对，书签书签……”  
槙岛审视地看着他。槙岛和崔求成一向没有任何刻意的保留和隐瞒。但就在刚刚的瓶子破碎的一瞬间，两人之间似乎有什么新的东西产生了——那种东西叫做，秘密。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
06 人际关系

“各科室出勤监视官注意，请即刻到C区2111会议室。各科室出勤监视官注意……”  
无机质的电子合成女声通过广播在办公层的各处回荡。宜野座听从广播把视线由桌上的屏幕移开，站起身推开椅子，稍微整了整自己的领带，然后目不斜视地快步走出了刑事一课的办公室。  
他的身影一消失在门外，房间里立刻有人发出了如释重负的“哈啊——”。  
“可算走了……” 縢秀星向后靠了靠，把双手枕在脑后，累坏了似的抱怨起来：“最近几天宜野桑就像marriage blue发作，弄得整个办公室的空气都像水泥似的！再这样下去我都快不能呼吸了啦！一天到晚板着个脸，一份报告让我重写了三次也不给通过……”  
“那是你自己报告写得太烂的关系吧。”狡啮抽着烟说。  
“还不都是狡哥你的错啦！！”  
“你的报告写得像狗屎一样怎么也成我的错了？”  
“不是说那个啊，”縢秀星从座位上起来，走到狡啮位置旁边把胳膊搭在他椅背上。“我的意思是，宜野桑marriage blue发作都是你的错！”  
狡啮把嘴边的烟取出来，摁进烟灰缸里拧着。黄毛少年继续在他椅子后方喋喋不休。  
“你一定跟宜野桑闹别扭了吧？反正肯定是你让他烦心了，所以他这几天才那么阴沉，一直坐在那里散发怨念电波！”  
“怨念电波是什么鬼……”  
“反正归根到底都是狡哥你的错！呐，快点想想办法，不能因为你俩的感情问题连累整个一课的气氛都变僵啊。”  
“这一点我倒是赞成，”六合冢弥生在她的座位上平淡地接茬。“宜野座其实是个很不擅长隐藏自己情绪的人，自从上次你们争执之后他就像在刻意封闭着什么，但越是这样就反而表现得越明显了。”  
“啊，懂的懂的~”滕翻翻眼睛，“就连小朱那种敢于直球出击的type最近都不敢问他发生了什么事，只能说解铃还须系铃人啊。”  
两个人都把脸转向了狡啮。狡啮无奈地放下手里的资料夹。“所以说你们要我做什么啊？”  
“锵锵~！秀星老师的恋爱讲座时间。”縢秀星晃动着一根手指。“首先，要找到两人之间的症结所在才能想办法解决；其次，一定要放低姿态，主动设法靠近对方。不过要是对象是宜野桑的话，果然还是让他暴打你一顿会效果更明显吧……”  
“没工夫听你扯了，我去志恩那里一趟。”  
“喂我还没说完呢！又要去看上次入侵事件的分析结果吗？”见狡啮起身就往外走，滕不满地冲他的背影叫道：“就是你老这样啊！因为重视你，所以那人才会为你的事烦恼，但是你却还在忙着别的事情！这样下去就算宜野桑真的跟别人在一起了、再也不关心你了也无所谓吗！？”  
少年瞪着狡啮沉默地在玻璃门外远去，然后嘟囔着回到自己的椅子上。“真是薄情的家伙……话说回来小六合你怎么这么淡定？”  
“我为什么要被男人们的恩怨影响步调。”六合冢撕开泡面杯的封盖。

***  
縢秀星说得对，狡啮在心里不得不承认这一点。  
在他成为执行官之前，他自认为和宜野座算是普通而正常的恋人。从学生时代到进入厚生省工作，宜野座一直在他身边和他相伴而行，这对他来说已经变成了一种自然而然的状态。他也从来没想过要和宜野座分开。所以，当他跟佐佐山搭档的时候，对于宜野座偶尔会流露出的、类似于嫉妒的紧张情绪，狡啮还曾暗自觉得那是宜野座有点小心眼，因为那担心是不必要的。  
但是，随着佐佐山的死，一切都开始变了。  
宜野座或许确实有点神经质，但宜野座的担忧，大部分都被印证是正确的。现在，狡啮才意识到，和他不同，宜野座是从小就生活在不友善的人际关系当中，是体会着偏见、欺凌，在压抑感和竞争感之下长大的。拥有狡啮对于宜野座来说是多么宝贵，这是狡啮此前那阳光向上的人生境遇所无法体会的。  
也许从一开始，他对于宜野座的意义，和宜野座对于他的意义，就不对等。  
然而，狡啮无法停止向前追寻的脚步。在坠落成为执行官之后，追寻那曾经把佐佐山吞噬的深渊的真相，就更加成为他人生的主要目标。他无法容忍自己只充当Dominator的活动支架而混日子活下去。他已经不能回去了。  
縢秀星的话又回响着：就算宜野桑真的跟别人在一起了、再也不关心你了也无所谓吗？  
闭上眼睛，想象一下宜野座和一个陌生的女人走在一起，手里牵着他们的孩子，脸上像普通人那样因天伦之乐而发出光彩。单单是想象一下这样的景象，狡啮便觉得胸口一阵憋闷。  
他发现自己是贪心的。尽管，那样的生活或许才是宜野座的幸福，对于宜野座，家庭一直是残缺的部分吧……尽管，狡啮知道自己所选择的道路无法给宜野座那样的幸福，但他还是贪心地希望宜野座仍然像以前一样待在自己身边。  
漂亮的脖颈线条，薄而柔软的嘴唇，在光线下会发出微弱薄荷色光泽的眼睛。  
狡啮仍然想要拥抱那个人，亲吻他，听他喊自己的名字。  
他在两种选择之间优柔不断。是就此放任隔阂、任由距离慢慢拉开比较好？还是该尝试着修复关系？理性选择前者，本能选择后者，这种左右互博在上次争吵之后变得更加无法坐视不管。到底怎样是正确的，狡啮自己也不清楚。  
……大学时候修的心理学专业都白念了呢。他苦笑着想。  
“慎也君，你来得也太勤了。”唐之杜志恩撩了撩自己的长发。  
“抱歉，我不确定那些家伙会不会这么快就有新的动作，上次残留的数据分析怎么样了？”  
“逆向探知果然是失败，对方很狡猾，完全没法查到服务器的真实地点。但是朱酱的腕表残留下了一部分源代码，按照它编写的方式，或许可以先检测一下有没有类似的我们尚未发现的后门。”  
“这个确实有必要，我怀疑他们入侵的并不止安全局这一个系统。上次丢失的文件呢？有统计出他们的优先方向吗？”  
“有倒是有，”女人抱起双臂，“我已经把结果上交了，虽然从分析结果能看出他们是奔着哪些文件来的，但我们没有权限知道文件的内容，要问就只有问局长了。”  
“这个权限，执行官自然也不可能有的啊……”狡啮叹了口气。“谢了。”  
执行官没有权限直接面见局长，因此要和上面接触，必须通过宜野座。当然，以现在的状况，要是再厚着脸皮去让宜野座帮忙，估计会被骂个狗血淋头吧。  
再者，局长会不会把情况告诉他们，也是个未知数。  
从分析室出来，狡啮有一搭没一搭地思考着这案子，本能地又想抽根烟。他从电梯里出去，穿过走廊，一边掏出烟盒一边踱到天台上去。  
等他迈出门走到了露天地面，才发现天台上已经有个人在那了，不是别人，正是宜野座。监视官正扶着栏杆独自吹着风，身影看上去有点疲惫。  
“……”  
门自动合拢的声音让宜野座转过脸来，当发现来人是他的时候，宜野座一瞬有点不知所措，但很快恢复了疏离的样子，一语不发转身准备离开。  
“等等，宜野。”  
先于狡啮的意识，这句话已经脱口而出。  
宜野座迈出的一只脚在空中微微顿了下。尽管在危险的气氛当中，狡啮还是惊讶地发现，宜野座手里拿着一罐橘子汁。那是在学生时代，作为小小的固定乐趣，他们曾经好几次一起喝的一种饮料。当然，宜野座拿的这罐和他们那时候喝的包装并不一样。这个细节忽然让狡啮的心脏活泼地跳动了起来，他知道在挣扎和犹豫的并不止自己一个人。  
他冒出了一个念头。  
“干什么。”宜野座没好气地说。  
“那个……我想申请外出许可。”  
眼镜后面的目光立刻变得警惕起来。“去哪里，你要做什么？”  
“只是购物而已。”  
“从网上订购不就好了。”  
“是网上买不到的东西啦。”  
“什么？”宜野座露出麻烦的神色，“我还有事，让常守监视官跟你去吧。”  
“不行，跟她不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“呃……就是不行，只有宜野你跟着我去才行。”  
“到底要买什么？？”  
“我现在不能说，但是……拜托了，宜野，我保证绝对不是胡来的事。”  
宜野座的眉毛因为疑惑和不满而拧了起来，但狡啮并未退缩，认真地注视着对方的脸。似乎，从上次吵架以来，他就一直没和宜野座这样互相对视过了，除了交代公事之外宜野座都不理他，就算交代公事的时候眼睛也不看他。现在他又看到那双带着点薄荷色光泽的瞳孔转向了自己。果然无法忍受今后永久失去这样的机会啊，狡啮想。  
宜野座瞪了他一阵，然后像是意识到了什么，不自在地推了推眼镜，赶紧转身走开了，但在那之前，狡啮听见他撇下了一句：下不为例。

***  
槙岛圣护并非不知道自己和崔求成之间存在的距离。  
那并不是故意保持的距离，但那是让他感到舒服的距离，浑然天成、恰到好处。比如他自己的事，如果崔求成问的话，他会告诉崔求成；但如果崔求成不问的话，他也不会主动说起。反之亦然。  
然而这些天，槙岛觉得自己对此有些意识过剩。  
槙岛很喜欢看崔求成进行黑客工作的模样。那模样和平时崔求成系着围裙做饭时的模样并不相同，虽然后者他也很喜欢，但当崔求成进入工作状态的时候，槙岛发现自己竟会下意识地屏息凝神起来。  
那是如同在战场上搏命厮杀的士兵一般纯粹的样子，亢奋却又冷静、勇敢却又慎重。属于崔求成的战斗弥漫着看不见的硝烟，槙岛从中受到感染。这点，他也没有对崔求成说起过。  
但自从那次窃取安全局秘密档案的尝试之后，似乎有一些什么东西在干扰着崔求成，令他失去了那种纯粹的样子。有时候，当槙岛在读书的间歇抬起头，会看见崔求成盯着电脑屏幕，手指烦乱地插在头发里，如同在思索着什么技术以外的难题。也有时候，当槙岛像从前一样索取对方的拥抱时，会在崔求成的义眼中看到犹豫的闪动，虽然，从义眼本身的功能来讲，这应该是不可能出现的。  
“全部的档案都在这里了。然后，关于您上次提到的那个叫kougami的执行官……旦那，您有在听吗？”  
槙岛从思绪中抽离出来。“嗯？”  
崔求成喘了口气，像是不知道是否应该继续讲解似的打量着他。槙岛坐在对面的沙发上，交叠着双腿，面前的茶几上摆着崔求成整理好的一叠资料。最上面贴着一个黑发青年的照片，槙岛伸手将文件纸拿起来，看到表格第一行的“狡啮慎也”几个字。  
“你调查得很快呢。”  
“那是您的吩咐啊。说回这个狡啮，执行官毕竟不能单独外出行动，所以如果旦那想观察他，需要把他引到某处的话，就得设计让他有不得不外出的理由。”  
“如果是为了调查案件的工作而外出，不能保证一定会是他而不是其他执行官出动。那么从私人事情上入手或许更好？”  
“正是。从他身边的人下手会比较容易达成目的。但这个叫狡啮的男人似乎在成为执行官之后已经完全和家人断了关系，在外界也没有会让他必须出动的朋友。”  
“恋人这方面呢？”  
“是不是恋人倒还有待进一步调查……上次在温泉旅馆的时候，还记得吗？就是那个喊他名字的监视官。”崔求成俯下身，手指在文件上一捻，下面那张纸露了出来。“这个人和他似乎比较亲密，名字是，唔……宜野座伸元？”  
男人将那张标着宜野座的纸拿起来，思索着。  
“两个人都是刑事的话，不好办啊。警惕性会很高的样子。”他在这时察觉槙岛的不寻常，便抬起头。  
“旦那，你好像总是在走神，哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那是我的工作有哪里让您不满意吗？”  
“不，我觉得很好。就按这个方向来策划吧。”  
槙岛轻描淡写的回应令崔求成停滞了一秒，但他是个很懂得收敛的人，所以并没有把不悦明显地表露出来，只是无奈摇摇头。  
“槙岛桑，您如果不感兴趣的话，那就早一点告诉我吧。要做这种和进攻西比拉无关的事情，可是很费精力的。”  
银发青年的眼睑眨动了一下。他把狡啮的资料放回桌上。“我并没说不感兴趣，事实上我对他很感兴趣……求成，是我的反应太平淡了，你觉得不够吗？要我像每次那样夸奖你是个天才吗？”  
“我又不是小孩子。”果然，自己一丝一毫的焦躁都无法瞒过这个人的眼睛。崔求成低下头，“我只是觉得旦那因为一些奢侈的好奇心、想要去玩这种兴之所至的游戏，不仅偏离了我们的主要目标，而且可能会招来危险——何况这次您选中的不是一般人——”  
“但你以往从来不会发这样的牢骚。为什么唯独这次？”  
“……”  
沉默了一阵，崔求成说：“我也说不好。只是……有种不太好的预感。”  
他在沙发的另一端坐了下来，槙岛的视线随着他。青年看着自己和崔求成之间间隔的一张坐垫的距离。  
并不是意识过剩。  
“求成，你有什么事瞒着我吗？”  
过了一会，槙岛这样开口。这是他和崔求成相识至今第一次问这样的问题，槙岛自己也觉得有点惊奇，惊奇自己会问这样的问题。崔求成刚才说他有奢侈的好奇心，的确槙岛比一般人好奇心更加旺盛，但这不适用于打听私事。  
从前明明不会有这样的冲动，想去让另一个人对自己敞开更多。  
一边进行着自我剖析，槙岛注视崔求成的脸。刚刚听到这问题的时候，男人不易察觉地绷紧了面部神经。  
“是不可以让我知道的事吗？”  
“旦那……”  
他等待着，但崔求成始终没有给出下文。崔求成的义眼依然发出静静的亮光，那是熔岩般的颜色，却缺乏温度。  
终于，槙岛不再等待了。  
“我不想强迫你做不喜欢的工作。关于狡啮慎也的这个计划就先不必操心了，辛苦你了，求成。最近就先好好休息一下吧。”  
崔望着槙岛把那一沓材料拢起来夹好并起身走向门口，不禁愣了一下，“旦那，你去哪里？”  
“到泉宫寺先生那边去。”  
男人将这里面的意思理解为槙岛要去找泉宫寺代替他接手狡啮的事，不由得站起来跟了过去。“槙岛桑，不需要——”  
“你想得太多了，求成，”槙岛锐利地打断了他，然后又停下脚步，缓了表情。  
“呐求成，你觉得我所追求的太多了吗？”  
“不，”崔感到或许是自己之前不经意的抱怨导致了槙岛的反应，便作出修正，“我想让旦那达成愿望。这一点是发自内心的。”  
槙岛朝他微微一笑，笑容里有点失望。  
“你为我想得太多了，求成。你自己不希望在太阳底下自由地走路吗？”  
青年踩上鞋子，转动门锁，离开了安全屋。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

07 此亦光明时节

“那位求成先生罢工了吗？”  
第三天看到槙岛坐在书房的落地窗旁眺望的时候，泉宫寺丰久问。  
“为什么这么说？”  
泉宫寺笑了。  
“我活的年头毕竟比你长好几倍了，槙岛君。虽然不敢说有识人之明，但多少也能察言观色。自从求成先生到了你身边之后，你每次来我这里都是他接送，而你也不在我这里长住。这次你却是临时起意来的，不曾见他的踪影……”  
“只凭这些吗，”槙岛有点感兴趣地看着面前的老人。“也有可能是求成被我派去工作了吧？”  
“如果是那样的话，你们之间却完全没有互相联络的迹象。其实这也算不上什么得力的证据，真要说的话，还是感觉上吧。”泉宫寺从椅子上站起来。“你知道吗，在我提到求成先生的名字的时候，你看上去格外留神，这让我确定你思考的事情确实和他有关。不是吗？”  
槙岛沉默了，倒不是因为无言以对。随后银发青年会心一笑。  
“您是打算给我什么建议么。”  
“槙岛君这样聪明又傲慢的人，不像是认真寻求我建议的样子。我所能做的不过是给你提供足够的空间和时间来思考罢了。这屋子你住多久都没问题，随意就好。”  
老者又抽了一口烟斗，悠游地走开了。  
老实说，他很欣赏泉宫寺的这种品质——槙岛抿着嘴角，重新把视线投向窗外。豪宅前方，初秋的庭院在风中落叶纷飞，呈现出成熟却不至萧索的美景。如泉宫寺丰久的名字一样，那种属于老年人的丰富阅历和狡猾的洞见，恰到好处的点明和留手，往往让槙岛感到受启发又不致被冒犯。  
——确实，他现在正思考着崔求成的事。  
槙岛对人的评判标准苛刻、不加容赦，一旦未能达到期望，便会弃之如敝履，从不给人改过自新的机会。但这标准在崔求成身上微妙地不适用。  
崔求成这个男人其实并非能够事事如槙岛所愿，有些地方也会谨小慎微过头，有些地方却也有难以改变的顽固。他不是那种会令槙岛感到兴奋的对象。无聊的反面不是快乐，而是兴奋，因此，崔求成并不足以让槙岛摆脱这个世界的无聊感。  
然而他却一直让那个男人留在了自己身边。  
是因为崔出色的黑客能力吗？照料日常起居的贴心感？领会他意图的那份聪明？……抑或是sex的满足？  
将选项一一列出之后，槙岛逐个在脑内画上圆圈。这些原因似乎兼而有之，但又似乎还缺少什么，不足以解答他的困惑。  
求知欲遇到挫折的银发青年不自觉地呼了口气，把手托在脸颊上。  
现在，求成在做什么呢？  
会不会也在思考着我的事呢？

***  
早上下过一阵雨，因此当狡啮和宜野座出发的时候，天色仍然是阴沉的。  
车子是宜野座的，但由狡啮来开。因为他仍然不肯说出目的地是哪里，宜野座虽然一脸的不满意，可还是把方向盘交给了他。  
为什么要让这家伙牵着鼻子走啊……当他们行驶在整洁的马路上时，宜野座忿忿地在心里想。总是这样，总是。印象中，好像每当狡啮慎也执拗坚持什么事，最后总是自己败下阵来。虽然并不是小孩子争强好胜，但宜野座还是很不甘心。当狡啮坚持的事越来越危险，自己却无法阻止他时，不甘当中就又增添了痛苦。  
应该从小事做起的。正是因为像这样日常的一点一滴都被对方掌握主动权，逐渐积累，才会变成无力的局面。宜野座这样反思着，开口付诸实践：“喂，车内禁烟。”  
这个要求狡啮倒是没有违拗，男人掐掉了烟蒂，咕哝了一声“抱歉”。烟味转瞬被风吹散，宜野座注意到狡啮向自己投来的目光里带着笑意，连忙扭开脸。  
“我们到底要去哪里？”  
“那个啊，一会你就知道了。”  
“现在就告诉我。”宜野座以命令的口吻道。  
“马上就到，就在前面。”  
狡啮仍然在卖关子。宜野座这时候发现他们已经离开了繁华的大道，拐进了一条安静的街。他不禁又感到一阵烦躁。  
“狡啮，给你15秒钟，要么告诉我，要么我用麻醉枪打晕你然后把你丢在后座上开回去。”  
“好，好。”狡啮一踩刹车，车子靠在路边平稳地停住了。“喏。”男人朝窗外一抬下颌。宜野座随之望去，发现他们停在一家风格古早的手工首饰店旁边。  
他为自己再次未能从狡啮那里扳回一城而懊恼，以至于当跟着狡啮走进店里，在椅子上坐下时，宜野座仍没有意识到狡啮要来这里买什么。直到店员笑眯眯地拿了一卷软尺走过来，他才回过神了。  
“这位先生，请把手伸出来。”  
“……啊？”  
“请让我帮您量一下您的无名指。”  
“什么——”  
宜野座愣了愣，突然呼地一下子站了起来，动作之大把店员都吓得向后退了一步。狡啮还没来得及说话，宜野座掉头就向外走，执行官连忙追了上去。  
“宜野，你怎么了……喂，等等！”  
他在门外的台阶上一把攥住了宜野座的袖子。但宜野座仍然不回头，狡啮不得不使劲才能拽住他。两人变成了互相拉扯的姿势，狡啮忍不住大声道：“宜野，到底怎么回事？”  
“我才想问这到底怎么回事！”  
手被甩开了。狡啮睁大眼睛看着面前的人。宜野座这时终于转过脸来了，狡啮看见他少见地脸红着，但表情却是气急败坏的。  
“突然说要出来买东西，又突然把我拉到这里，你到底在想些什么啊！？”  
“想干什么，一进来不就应该明白了吗？”狡啮觉得自己也有点发热，“我想给你买只戒指啊！”  
“戒、戒、戒指什么的……”宜野座现在连耳朵也变红了。“你根本就什么都没告诉我！也没问过我的意见！又是这样，你总是这样——”  
他的肩膀一点点垂了下去，脸上泛起一丝悲伤的表情。  
“你总是想这样蒙混过关，总是……你想对我补偿什么无聊的内疚感吗？还是因为你随时会任着性子跑到不知什么地方去，所以想拿那东西作为代替你的象征吗？你以为这样骗我出来我就会原谅你，就会接受你硬塞给我的东西，这只说明你一点变化都没有，狡啮，你还是那么自我主义。我不需要那些。你从来就不知道我需要什么！”  
不知不觉，宜野座的声音就变得有些激动。还好他及时意识到了自己的失控，有些窘迫地轻咳一声再度转身，想赶紧回到车子里去。但狡啮也再度抓住了他，这次是直接攥住了他的手掌，不让他走掉。  
“你要把执行官自己丢在这里吗，监视官大人。”  
宜野座没说话。狡啮也是个自尊心很高的男人，被他当街说了那么一通之后，宜野座此刻也不愿意去看狡啮是怎样的表情。狡啮的声音确实有点急迫，但并没有失去平衡。  
“听我说，宜野。”  
扯紧的手臂渐渐放下。狡啮向前走了两步，绕到宜野座的正面。  
“送你戒指并没有那么多附加含义。只是一枚戒指而已。收下还是丢掉，都是你的自由。”  
宜野座抬起头。  
“只是觉得应该送给你而已。可能我是个自我主义的人，可能我没法给你你需要的东西。但是——”黑发男人又向前半步，他们的距离更加近，近到宜野座能看见狡啮眼睛里的自己。在他没有留神的时候，狡啮的双手覆上了他的脸颊两侧，像捧住什么贵重物品一样。  
“——我希望你知道我喜欢你，只有这一点从以前到今后都不会变。”  
狡啮的手很凉。这也许是因为自己的脸颊太烫了，宜野座忍不住闭上眼睛。

***  
崔求成发现没有槙岛在的时候自己竟然也能照常工作。  
他继续完成此前槙岛吩咐的工作，调查狡啮慎也和相关的人，分析西比拉的资料。总不能荒废，否则岂不更让旦那失望？不做这两件事的时候，他就看纸质书。从温泉旅馆回来之后，槙岛把奥尔罕-帕慕克的那本《新人生》借给了他。  
纸质书有些旧，但保存得很好，崔求成翻动书页的时候也很小心，曾一度想过是不是应该戴着手套再打开它。不过这本书写得在他看来太过意识流，让人摸不着头脑。果然自己和旦那的文学鉴赏不在一个水平线上啊，崔求成摇着头，又翻过一页。  
“就在那神奇的一刻，巴士内的灯光与窗外光线处于均势的同时，一阵强光，突然照得我眼花目眩。  
在那道出现于挡风玻璃右侧的陌生强光中，我看见了天使。”  
这句子滑过脑海，然后迅速具象化，让崔求成一下子联想到那天，当他们两人驾车飞驰在深夜的公路上，当他转过脸看着旁边座位上的槙岛时——也许，用这样的句子来形容正恰当。  
男人合上书本，靠进座椅里。  
槙岛旦那……这几天有没有按时吃饭啊。  
在泉宫寺老爷那里应该没问题，泉宫寺家会把槙岛伺候得很周到吧。但崔求成避免去想，槙岛是不是生了他的气，槙岛什么时候才会回来。摩挲着手中的书皮，他想起槙岛平日读书的样子，恬静，知性，看上去没有任何不正常。  
即使有机会，他此前也一直不曾追问槙岛的过去。虽然他私下里已经把所有能想到的人口资料都过滤过一遍，并没能发现和槙岛有关的记载。这个银色的青年就像凭空出现在世界里，正如刚才他看到的句子，槙岛圣护是一个令人眼花目眩的奇异现象。  
但之前来自厚生省的1984号档案猝然改变了这一点。  
本来，不让那个人知道就是因为不想让对方不安。但结果，他发现原来在不安的是自己。由于自己的不安，反而让槙岛也随之不安了。  
失态了啊……  
崔求成抓起桌上的干姜水灌了一口，拍拍脸颊，然后重新回到电脑前。有必要对损害范围进行控制。必须回到常态——这是最重要的，这不仅是手段，也是目的。问题在于槙岛会不会买账——  
就在这时，手机在崔求成的裤袋里震动起来。他掏出手机，屏幕上闪烁着一封邮件的符号，而来信人熟悉的名字让崔的心脏猛然抽动了一下。  
是槙岛发来的短信息，里面只有一行字：来接我吧。  
崔求成攥着手机，另一只手捂上自己的脸。他长长舒了口气，然后才动手回复。

车子开到泉宫寺宅第前方时，崔求成远远已看见槙岛站在那里。他把车子圆滑地在槙岛两步之外止住，然后下了车。  
槙岛手里拎着抱着好几个看上去很满的袋子。崔求成赶忙上前接过来，发现里面是一些高级食材，还有洋酒什么的。他抬了抬头，宅子门口站着泉宫寺，老爷子朝他点了点头，露出了然的笑意。崔求成有点尴尬，但还是礼貌地回了个礼，然后忙着把那些礼物装进后备箱里。  
合上箱盖回来，槙岛已和泉宫寺道过别，像往日一样坐在他的副驾驶席了。  
秋天的晚风十分凉爽，崔求成把车窗调高了一些。两人默默无言地开出一段距离，一向多话的槙岛始终没有开起话题，但也并不像在等着他开口。进入市区，夜幕和摩天楼的光芒逐渐包围他们。这夜景是迷人的，但崔求成并不能停下车子到外面去享受它，路的两侧每隔若干米便分布着色相检定摄像头。  
他忽然想起槙岛离家前的最末一句话：你自己不希望在太阳底下自由地走路吗？  
一瞬，崔求成似乎明白了些什么。  
“槙岛桑，你会骑马吗？”  
听见这没头没脑的问句，槙岛诧异地转向了他。  
“不会骑呢，求成会吗？”  
“我在军队的时候曾经专门学习过，虽然骑兵现在早已是老古董了……马是很通人性的动物，骑马也非常有意思。”  
崔求成顿了顿，“旦那愿意的话，等摧毁了西比拉之后，我来教你如何？”  
他瞥见槙岛的眼睛，青年睁大了琥珀色眸子，像个孩子似的看着他，那模样非常可爱。  
“嗯，就这么定了。我听说北海道那里现在还有着人工的养殖牧场……”  
然后槙岛笑了，在这一笑当中蕴含的满足，顿时消弭了此前所有若隐若现的动荡。在隔开了巫女监视眼的车内的小小空间里，尽管只是片刻，两个人似乎已经看到了梦想的未来。  
此时，另一辆车正在两车道之外向他们行驶而来。

“我想还是手工订制的比较好，虽然也没什么特别的设计……等做好了还要让你再跟我跑一趟来取货。”  
虽然手指上现在还空空如也，但之前被软尺测量过的无名指好像莫名其妙地有种异样感，宜野座不自然地把手掖进胳膊肘下面。  
“我还没决定收不收下呢。”  
“是是~”狡啮答应着，“不过你肯陪我来，我就很开心了。”  
有一秒钟宜野座觉得气氛似乎有些矜持，不过马上他又发现了问题：“喂，这不是回安全局的路吧！”  
“不是去你家吗……把Dominator放下，宜野，我错了，下一个弯道就转。”  
黑发男人发出哧哧的笑声，伸手拨开了对方半真半假的枪口。两辆车在城市无数的流光中擦肩而过，驶向相反方向。四个人谁都没有察觉。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

08 戏法

 

“都说了多少次不要啃这里……”  
宜野座气恼地抚摸着脖颈一侧的吻痕。  
他对着穿衣镜把领子系好。镜子里，背后床上那团被子蠕动了一下。狡啮的笑声传过来：“是我不好啦，不过那时候脑子里可实在想不了注意事项什么的——啊疼疼疼！不要挠我！宜野，你是不是该给十美分剪指甲了？”  
“平时都是它在这里睡的，你占了它的位置，不挠你挠谁。”  
宜野座转身过去，望着自己床上的一人一狗。十美分正在努力把狡啮拱出被窝，狡啮一边笑着一边对抗它的进击。秋日阳光从卧室的纱帘透进来，令早晨的光景变得十分柔和。宜野座悄悄享受了片刻这番宁静，然后习惯性地端起架子来。  
“还不快穿衣服，不是说今天要去那家店吗。”  
“怎么，你已经迫不及待了吗？”  
听见狡啮坏坏地调侃，宜野座一窘，装作生气扭身走开。他去到阳台，给那里排列的盆栽浇水。虽说买戒指这件事已经没有神秘性可言，但要讲期待，宜野座多少还是有一点的。  
把戒指送给自己的那个时刻，狡啮会不会说些什么，会有怎样的动作，怎样的神色呢。  
之后要怎么向一系那些家伙说明戴戒指的事，又是件麻烦事啊。  
浮想之际，一双手臂从后面环住了他的腰。“要是今天有48个小时就好了，”黑发男人把下巴搁在他肩上，音调懒洋洋，“那样就可以更多和宜野待在一起，不用急匆匆的。”  
贴着他的胸膛和腹部肌肉坚实又温热，让宜野座不由想起了昨晚的激情。他闭着眼把狡啮的下巴拨开，“别、别腻在这，快去把衣服穿上！”  
“不要，让我多抱一会……”  
“十美分，咬他。”  
“等等，有话好说——哇啊！！”

***  
出门的时候，狡啮本来希望把十美分留在家里，但看到狗狗跟到门口眼巴巴的神情，宜野座最终忍不住把它带了出来。  
“好久没有好好陪这家伙一起出去玩过了。”监视官以平日少见的宠溺语气说。  
总觉得自己的待遇还不如这只西伯利亚哈士奇，狡啮有些不忿地看着快活地窜到后座上的大狗，感觉二人独处的时间泡汤了。  
“你每天和宜野同床共枕还不够吗！可恶……”他威胁地对着它挥了挥拳头，这时宜野座从另一边弯腰坐了进来。“你在干嘛？”  
“没什么。”  
宜野座怀疑地瞟他一眼，发动了车子。  
今天是去取之前订做的对戒的日子，两个人并没有穿工作时的正装出门。虽说这件事简简单单，狡啮多少还是希望其中有点仪式感，蕴藏的意义仍然让这个日子变得不同寻常。狡啮的心情还是不错的，他知道宜野座也是一样。  
这些天来，两个人的关系基本算是恢复了正常，甚至，偶尔，狡啮会产生他们又回到了两人都是监视官的时代的错觉。尽管双方都明白分歧仍然存在，但因为接受了彼此之间存在无法割舍的感情这一事实，所以相处也变得更自然。  
这样平静的每一天，都像是偷来的假期一样。狡啮是一支并没有放弃自己目标的箭，在他朝着远方的靶心飞去之前，两个人都努力珍惜和享受现在。但那看不见的倒计时一直在心底某处滴答作响，不曾停止过。  
狡啮也想象过宜野座带上戒指时会是什么模样，只要想到这件事，他的胸腔里就会像吹气球一样满足地鼓涨起来。“如果真的和这个人结婚呢？”这个问句以又粗又大的字体出现在他脑海，就此挥之不去。  
如果能天天像今天早上一样，看着宜野座穿衣、给狗喂食、给阳台的盆栽浇花的背影，他或许会把理想啊执念啊都抛到一边去吧。  
可是，那样的话，那样的话佐佐山的仇就没法……  
抱歉，佐佐山，今天我要暂时把你的事从脑海里挖出去。当走进首饰店里的时候，狡啮在心里默念着。店员笑容可掬地把一对戒指盒交给了他。   
狡啮打开看了看。纤细的纯银色指环，套在宜野座细长的手指上一定很美。他莫名其妙地咽了咽口水，赶紧把盒子放进大衣的口袋里。  
宜野座在车子那里等着他，表情显得故作镇定。  
狡啮知道对方在等着自己先说点什么，只是宜野座的样子太好玩，他又忍不住想欺负宜野座一下了，便故意什么也不说。  
“走吧，先去哪里吃点午饭。”他把围着两人打转转的十美分弄回车里。  
“嗯……”  
这次宜野座没有像上次那样，命令狡啮在15秒之内自动坦白，否则就要用Dominator打他。但宜野座的神情让狡啮想起征陆老爹私下给他讲过的一件事，那是征陆关于年幼的宜野座的回忆谈：有一次他给伸元买了冰激凌，但是要拿到铺了野餐布的地方、和妻子一起时再打开来吃，于是小小的伸元就一脸馋得想要又忍着不开口的模样，一直仰脸盯着他手里的冰激凌跟在他身旁。这个细节征陆一直记忆深刻。“伸元从小就是个知道压抑欲望的孩子，”老刑警这样说的时候表情半是怜爱半是怀念。  
“怎么了？”注意到狡啮望着自己傻笑，宜野座没好气地问。  
“没什么。”狡啮装蒜。这时他们正在商场的观景电梯上。这家商厦的顶层有个可以携带宠物的露天餐厅，两人打算在那吃个午饭。  
“不过今天人还真不少，赶上周末了啊——”  
就在这时，狡啮的神情猛地一变。“喂宜野，到前面那层楼然后换逆向的电梯回到楼下一层，不要引人注意。”他悄声说。  
“什么？”  
宜野座大惑不解，但狡啮严峻的表情让他意识到一定发生了什么事。他顺着狡啮的指向朝玻璃外楼下的购物区望去。  
——是那个银色头发的男人。  
宜野座的神经一下子绷紧了。偏偏在这种时候！！

以前可没想过，自己也能来这种商业闹市区若无其事地购物。  
崔求成的义眼习惯性地从墨镜后方扫视着四周的动静。虽然他事先已经通过黑客技术在整栋楼的色相检测仪上都动了手脚，让前一天的色相数据代替了今天的，但他还是警惕着是否会有不期而入的机动检测工蜂，被那些外形可爱的柯美莎们发现的话，问题就有点麻烦了。  
“这个很适合求成。”  
他闻声低头，槙岛手里拿着一个带有鱼形图案的口杯。  
是因为我养金龙鱼吗||……“旦那，我倒觉得适合你来着，你喜欢吃鱼不是吗。”  
槙岛又拿起一只带有白猫图案的杯子，“我喜欢这个多一点，法国诗人Jules Renard曾经说过，‘静谧的理想型正存在于坐下的猫体内’。”  
“猫也喜欢吃鱼。”无视哲学或文学意蕴，崔求成以普通人的思维做出解读。槙岛笑了起来。  
“说的也对。”  
崔摘掉墨镜，看着槙岛快活明亮的金色眼睛。如果不是为了奉陪这个人，他一定会选择更加安全方便的办法，通过伪造的信用卡能够在网上买齐一切日常需要的物品。但能够度过这样的片刻，冒风险也是值得的。槙岛把猫和鱼的口杯都放进购物车里，然后继续在货架之间逡巡，崔推着车漫步跟着他后面，车子里已经有了一小堆东西了。  
忽然，他察觉了某种异样。  
“槙岛桑，”男人赶上去，一手搂上槙岛的肩，微微向对方耳边倾过身。“游戏时间恐怕要结束了。七点方向，我刚才看见了那个叫狡啮的执行官。”  
“诶？”  
槙岛露出了惊讶，但随即嘴角向上勾了起来。“竟然已经盯上我们了吗……”  
“您多少也有点紧张感好吗，说不定几分钟之内公安的工蜂就会包围我们啊！”  
“那确实会有点麻烦呢。怎么办？”  
明明就一副兴奋的眼神……崔求成在心里叹着气。“车子在地下停车场，只要在他们之前赶到那里就行了。”  
“分头行动吧，”槙岛说，“如果对方手里有Dominator，你比我更危险。你先去开车，我甩开狡啮，然后去和你会合。”  
“旦那……”崔求成一瞬犹豫了，但他并没多废话，手指在槙岛肩上加重了一些分量。“我知道了。请您务必小心，这里不适合久留。”  
别跟那家伙玩得太忘我了——这层意思，他希望槙岛能感觉到。

***  
宜野座一个人守在地下停车场。他攥着Dominator，努力压住心头的狂跳。  
狡啮对他说，希望两人分开行动——“既然会胆大包天地出现在这种闹市区，那两人必然想过遇到紧急情况时，自然不可能靠两条腿逃走。他们很可能会去停车场取交通工具。我在这边跟踪他们，你先到停车场去，守株待兔。”  
“等等，为什么是我——”  
“只有监视官的权限能打开车里的武器密封箱吧？”  
“但我们只有两个人，对方不知道持有什么非法的武器或者干扰工具！这里还是不要擅自行动，呼叫救援更妥当吧！”  
“如果宜野你觉得需要就由你决定吧。这里人太多，先别打草惊蛇，如果那家伙劫持人质什么的就更麻烦了。”  
狡啮并没有完全抛开他的意见，这让宜野座多少安慰了一点，他担心的是狡啮会因为过度投入而失去理智。因为狡啮身上没有武器，宜野座便让十美分跟着狡啮去了，自己下到了地下。  
怎么会变成这样……早上他可完全不曾想过这一天竟会被突如其来的危机打断。  
地下停车场里宽阔且光线不足。宜野座把情况通知了唐之杜，让她立刻调动附近的警戒用工蜂过来，同时将自己隐蔽在车子里。他的精神一直紧绷着。每当有人进来，他都立刻凝神观察，但下楼来的都是普通的购物者。这让他愈发忧虑狡啮那边的情况。  
刚准备用腕表呼叫一下那家伙的时候，忽然宜野座看到狡啮从一排车子后面闪身出来了。他松了口气，见狡啮仍在警戒地四下张望。  
宜野座摇下了车窗，狡啮这才朝他们的车子跑过来。“怎么回事？”  
“跟丢了，”黑发男人喘着，在他的车窗边蹲了下来。“帮我申请武装许可吧，也许他们马上就会到这来。”  
眼镜青年把腕表对在密封箱电子锁上，以自己的权限申请执行官武装。他一边将电击警棍递给狡啮一边继续留意着周遭的情况。没有可疑的人出现。  
“那人竟然能在这种环境里甩掉你……等一下，”  
宜野座慢慢地抬起头来。“狡啮，十美分怎么没和你在一起？”  
他看见眼前的男人停顿了一下，然后，下一秒，带电的警棍猝不及防地捅向了他的胸口。

“真是不好意思啊，监视官先生。”  
逐渐模糊的视线中，车窗外的人除去了全息影像的伪装，变成了宜野座所不认识的另一个男人。  
崔求成打开车门，冷笑了一声。  
“打扰别人的约会，可是要遭报应的哦？”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
09 守护者

 

“站住。”  
狡啮吐出这两个字的时候，他看到那个银色的青年立刻停下了，仿佛对他这句话等待已久。  
“根据安全局广域重要指定事件一〇二及其他若干起未解决案件的搜查需要，要求你配合调查。”  
青年转过身，一手插在衣袋，靠在护栏上朝他微笑。“上次在温泉旅馆还没调查完毕吗，狡啮慎也先生？”  
“柴田幸盛……这只是个伪造的身份。你到底是谁？？”  
“我叫槙岛圣护。”  
几乎是毫不犹豫地，这个不可思议的嫌疑犯竟向他自报家门。狡啮瞪视着对方，几步之遥，他却骤然感到了弥漫的危险气息。商场里轻柔的音乐声、人来人往的笑语，都消失不见了。  
唯有来自深渊的恶魔在他前方展露出美丽的微笑。  
“槙岛……圣护……”狡啮将这名字咬着牙念了一遍，仿佛这样就能把对方咬碎似的。他产生了一种强烈的冲动，想要立刻用手掐住眼前这家伙的脖子，让那张脸上的微笑消失。“果然是你捣的鬼吗！”  
槙岛未予置否。  
“这里人太多了，狡啮。如果可以的话，真希望有机会能和你单独聊聊呢……但不巧今天我赶时间。”  
“不会让你称心如意的——”  
执行官拔脚向前，同时迅疾挥出了拳头，但就在这一刹那，伴随着四下里响起的惊叫，整个购物场竟然在他面前像魔幻电影一样扭曲起来。

***  
宜野座浑身麻木，心脏暴跳不已，四肢无法控制地痉挛。几分钟后，他的意识才渐渐在模糊中集聚起一丁点。刚才发生了什么……  
他费力地眨了眨眼睛。眼镜已经歪到一边。被头发散乱遮住的倾斜的视野中，有谁正在埋头鼓捣着什么东西。随即，宜野座想起了之前发生的一切。  
被骗了。这个人不是狡啮，而是银发那家伙的同伙。应该想到的！对方也和他们一样分头行动了，而且其中一个是高明的黑客……  
他试图挪动自己，但被电击过的身体此刻仍然疼痛无力。宜野座意识到自己正躺在车子的后座上，手脚都被绑住了，声音也发不出来。手腕上有异样的刺戳感，大概联络用的腕表已经被破坏了。  
可恶，怎么办才好……  
狡啮，如果是你的话，会怎么办？  
不，狡啮的话，是不会落到这个境地的吧。  
宜野座绝望地想到了佐佐山。那家伙当初也遇到了类似的事吗……自己会和佐佐山变成一样的下场吗？但是，在大脑的混乱和惶恐之下，却有个隐约的想法令他感到一丝扭曲的快意。  
我终于也要和变得和佐佐山一样了。狡啮，这样一来，你是不是就终于能像执着于他一样，对我的事也——

崔求成没有理睬后座上监视官轻微的无效挣扎。他刚刚对这辆车的驾驶锁定程序完成入侵。  
之前为了算计狡啮而制作的全息投影，没想到会提前派上用场。崔求成利用掌握到的狡啮的数据仿制了那个男人的外形，从实践来看，效果还是过关的。  
在崔求成下到地下停车场之前，他就意识到狡啮必然有同行者，因为执行官不可能一个人出现在商场里。尽管在自己和槙岛进入商场时，崔求成确认过商场大楼当中并没有埋伏，这让他确信狡啮慎也的出现也只是偶然，但他不知道狡啮有多少同伴。他需要将对方找出来，以确保脱身之路。  
因此，这是一招险棋。假如狡啮的同伴用dominator对着他扫描一下，或者在他出现时狡啮恰好发来联络讯息，那崔求成就会露出马脚。只是，今天运气似乎在他这边。  
“接下来……”  
崔求成瞥了一眼车内的电子计时。破坏了监视官的腕表，对方的增援很快就会赶过来查看情况的吧，现在多停留一秒钟都会变得更危险。他揉着太阳穴。  
旦那，拜托了，千万别在这种时候拖拖拉拉啊！  
从上次他接槙岛回家之后，崔没有再被问起过是否隐瞒了什么事，他也让自己不要去做多余的顾虑，因此那关于1984号档案的秘密槙岛依然不知道。他们的生活恢复了日常模样，就好像石头沉入水中，尽管它仍在水底，水面的涟漪已经消失了。  
然而狡啮慎也搅动的涟漪却并不是那么容易就会消失的。  
迄今为止槙岛的大多数“游戏”，老实说，从进军西比拉的意义上讲，崔求成认为都是不务正业的行动。但是只要槙岛觉得有趣，他也能乐在其中……对于槙岛的做法，崔求成也行使过否决权，这主要是从风险性的方面来评估，如果一个计划有很大可能危及槙岛的安全，那崔求成就会提出反对，而槙岛大多数时候也从谏如流。  
风险，很大一部分并不是因为对手，而是因为槙岛自身。槙岛不是一名听话的士兵，他会像小孩子一样因为好奇而把手指伸到火里去，这使得他与厉害人物作战的不确定性大大增加。这是槙岛本性难移，崔求成也不可能纠正得过来。他只能做一个为槙岛打补丁的支援者。  
也许只能通过实践让槙岛吃点苦头才能得到教训，但这样风险更大。  
我在乱想些什么啊……崔求成摇摇头。果然在槙岛离开自己视线的时候，就会觉得不安吧。他在驾驶席上扭过头，看着被丢在后座上的倒霉的监视官。  
“真是的，明明只是想来逛逛商场而已。难得的周末你们也不歇班么，监视官大人？”  
宜野座怒视着他。崔有些怜悯地动动嘴角。  
“杀人并不是我的兴趣啊……”  
之后要怎么处理掉这个家伙呢，他思考着。不喜欢搞得血糊刺啦的，所以还是干净一点弄死比较好。但或许留着这个人还有用，总之等之后再和槙岛桑商量好了。  
话说回来，旦那是不是有些太慢了——崔求成又看了看表。只过了几分钟而已，但他还是觉得危机感在越发明显。  
果然还是去接应一下比较好吗。  
这次伪装成这个监视官的外表吧，崔求成一边钻出车子，另一手去拿从宜野座那里弄来的dominator和警棍。未及直起身，突然，一道影子从后方飞起，径直扑到了他的身上！  
“！！！”  
是十美分。训练有素的老犬一口咬住了崔求成的胳膊。他手一抖，dominator立刻掉落在脚边。钻心的疼痛袭来，崔求成感到尖利的犬牙深深扎进了自己的手臂里。“该死——！！！”他一边奋力试图甩开那只狗，一边用另一只手抄起了警棍。  
“住手！！！！！”  
宜野座透过车窗看到了外面正在发生的情景。他想要叫喊，但声音仍被闷住，于是他使劲挣动身体，试图弄开两侧的车门。他看见十美分和绑匪扭打着，被棍子一下又一下狠狠抽打着，身体几乎悬在半空，但嘴仍然死死地咬住敌人不松开；男人又举起警棍对着它的眼睛捅了下去——  
“不——！！！！”  
十美分的痛叫声让宜野座心如刀割，他也不知道哪里来的力气，竟然真的支起了身子，将手从绳索中挣脱了。他一把扭开车门扑出去，撞在了崔求成身上。但高压电击残余的影响仍让他头晕目眩无法站立，对方转瞬将他打倒在地。宜野座的头重重撞到地面，世界在他面前旋转开来。就在这时，他看到了视线前方那支掉在地上的dominator。  
他向那把枪伸出手去，然而崔求成立刻察觉了他的意图，一脚将dominator踢开。它远远飞出，滚落到了他够不到的地方。  
“宜野！！！”  
宜野座浑身一震。是狡啮的声音！  
黑发男人这时终于赶到了，宜野座看见他远远飞奔而来，眼中闪动着激烈的怒火。“你这混蛋——”离他们还有一段距离，狡啮扑向dominator，一把将它对准了正在摆脱警犬袭击的犯罪者。支配者感应到了执行官的权限，枪口很快开始变形，发出夺命的蓝光。  
糟了——  
崔求成下意识地抬起一只手，但他明白这是徒劳的。竟然在这里被将军了！！他还不能——还不能——  
下一秒，另一个出人意料的情况发生了。  
一个银色的身影挡在了他面前。  
是槙岛。  
一切在极短的时间里发生，然而犹如慢动作的一刹那。崔求成惊愕地看见槙岛的背影，他清晰地看见槙岛因跑动而飞扬起来的头发、衣角，还有微微张开的双臂：毫无疑问，那是在掩护他的姿势。  
“犯罪系数 23，非执行对象，锁定扳机。”  
什么？！  
巫女的执行者道出不可置信的话语，狡啮震惊地看着手中的枪自动锁死了。“怎么回事！？”  
“走吧。”  
听到槙岛的指示，崔求成回过神来。他丢开奄奄一息的警犬，迅速闪进车里。槙岛也拉开了车门。  
“休想跑！！！”  
狡啮再次举起了dominator，这次对准了正在发动的汽车，试图摧毁车子。Dominator变形成了分解模式。但驾车者骤然加速并转弯，闪到了停车场其他车辆的后方，离开了他的射程。  
“可恶！！”狡啮愤怒地吼了一声，打开腕表。“志恩，那两个家伙抢了宜野的车，让工蜂堵住他们！！”他放下手臂，快步朝宜野座所在的地方跑过来。“宜野，你还好吗！”  
宜野座没有回答。监视官跪在地上，将自己心爱的狗狗抱在怀里。他呼唤着它的名字。听到主人的叫声，十美分的四肢轻微抽动了一下，喉咙里发出令人心悸的吸气声，然后它的头垂落到宜野座胸口，再也不动了。  
“……”狡啮走到宜野座身后停下脚步。他不再说话，用力攥住双拳。宜野座低下头，紧紧地贴上十美分尚且温热的皮毛。他全身颤抖着，但没有哭泣。

***  
“我啊，其实还挺喜欢狗的。”  
崔求成坐在床边，裸着上身，给被咬伤的手臂涂抹消毒药水。伤口血肉模糊，仍在流血，但总会好起来的。他经受过更严重的情况。  
槙岛坐在对面的椅子上，安静地看着他。  
在年轻时参加军队的那些年，他们的军营里豢养过军犬。犬是一种奇妙的动物，它们忠诚不二、勇敢凶狠，比人类更加真诚、热烈且直白地表达自己。它们不管自己的主人是否丑陋、是否无能、是否作恶多端，不管主人是什么人，它们都会坚定地跟随他们，保护他们，用一生去陪伴他们。白天被他杀死的那只狗也是一样，为了救主人而与他搏斗至最后一息。是条好狗。  
“做了对不住的事情呢，”他淡漠地笑着，把棉签扔到地板上。那里还扔着被咬烂的、血迹斑斑的衣服。  
“比起人，你更喜欢狗吗？”  
“倒也不分那么绝对的等级。只是如果养宠物的话，也许狗是个好的选择吧。”  
槙岛发出“唔——”的沉吟。“那么，比起猫，更喜欢狗吗？”  
崔求成避而不答。“旦那更喜欢猫吧？”他反问道，想起那只没能买回来的猫图案杯子。  
“我对动物没有特别的爱好。”槙岛从椅子上站了起来，走到崔身边。“猫是神秘且没良心的，这却是猫让人感兴趣的地方。”  
他拿起绷带，帮助崔求成把纱布固定在伤口处，一圈圈地缠裹着。  
“嘶……旦那，稍微不要缠那么紧。”  
“抱歉。”  
崔求成看着槙岛半垂的眸子和长长的睫毛。槙岛在某些方面，确实令他联想起猫。他伸手碰碰那柔软的银发。  
神秘且没良心，吗……  
但在今天、在他面临死亡的刹那，槙岛做出的那动作却是他无法忘怀的。  
“槙岛桑，”崔求成低着嗓子，“今天谢谢你救了我。”  
槙岛微微吸了口气，仰起脸来。  
“如果没有求成给我的装饰投影的篡改装置，我也不可能那么快赶到你那里了。所以……彼此彼此？”  
“能派上用场真是太好了。唔、旦那？”  
崔求成身上还有被抓挠的多处伤痕。槙岛用指尖抚摸着那些伤痕，然后闭上眼睛，将脸颊贴在他手臂的绷带上，好像这样就能治愈他似的。这姿势让崔求成产生了被偎依着的错觉，他不知这又是槙岛何种情绪发作，只好纵容地默默任对方靠着。  
“那两只杯子，有点可惜呢。”  
“那个啊……要我在网上订购吗？应该能买到的。”  
“不用了。”槙岛说，“等下次再一起去买就行了。”  
崔求成刚想说您还真是爱顶风作案，忽然明白过来槙岛的话是什么意思。明明这个人自己可以去到任何地方，可以在巫女的注视下自由行走，但这个人却要拉上他一起……这简直像是在为了他而与西比拉为敌……崔求成将这种自以为是的想法即刻从脑中刨除。他披上衣服。  
“是是，不过在那之前，要稍稍忍耐一阵才行啊。”

***  
官厅街厚生省大楼某处。  
“这种时候，应当转移才更安全吧。”  
“没错，既然机密档案都已经被窃取了……”  
“但如果能抓住那个人的话……”  
“为一个个体而使我们全体冒险是不明智的。”  
“我认为这是值得的，他是我们当中出类拔萃的一个——他的回归，将对我们在这个国家的未来产生超乎以往任何一次的好处。”  
“藤间君，鉴于你和槙岛圣护的私交，你的话是否完全客观值得怀疑。”  
“不必担心，我的一切言行只出自对同胞利益的维护之心。”  
藤间幸三郎说：  
“对策已经万全，只要等待他们到来就好了——是圣护君的话，一定会来的。他是孤独的，他也一直在寻找我们……何不让他如愿以偿呢？”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

10 此亦笃信之年

宜野座彻底地整理了整个屋子。  
他在床底下找到了十美分喜欢玩的一只网球，还有被十美分弄进去的另外一些小物件。宜野座把它们都收拾到一只箱子里。尽管这房间去除装修投影之后家具都十分简单，从一些意想不到的地方他还是发现了其它一些意想不到的东西，包括狡啮很久之前落下的一只打火机。  
最终他把这个家里属于十美分的物品都归拢到那只箱子里了。宜野座将箱子封好，准备一起送去烧化。然后他松了口气仰面坐进沙发，把手搭在额头上。  
好安静……  
宜野座和十美分一起生活了很多年，因为需要照顾十美分，这座房子对宜野座来说才有了值得每天回来居住的念想。十美分不像父亲母亲，也不像狡啮，他们带给他的感情总是夹杂着一些苦涩。十美分不论何时给他的都是欢乐的摇动尾巴和温暖的迎接，即使也有惹他训斥的改不掉的坏习惯，但现在想来连同那些小小的令人生气的部分在内，都是可爱的。  
现在，当他打开家门，再也不会听到爪子啪嗒啪嗒踩在地板上轻快地由远而近的声音了。

“狡啮，今晚让我在你那里住一宿。”  
狡啮被宜野座反常的主动要求吃了一惊，不过此时他们正在一系的走廊里，因此他只来得及“哦”了一声，宜野座也没有做别的说明，径自穿过门朝自己的办公桌走去了。  
晚上征陆拿了瓶酒晃过来想找狡啮喝两杯，狡啮对他说：“宜野今晚要过来。”  
“伸元吗……”征陆挠了挠头发，脸上露出有点微妙的表情。“那我就先回去了，你们好好聊吧。”  
“——等等，我说老爹，不如你也留一下，”狡啮脱口道，“我觉得那家伙样子不大对劲，你知道，因为之前的事……”  
然后他想起那只戒指。上次和槙岛意外交手的事件之后，他们都被善后的沮丧感和调查的迷雾笼罩着。不仅嫌犯逃脱，宜野座还受到了袭击，这起事件可以说是一场狼狈的败仗，尽管狡啮并不认为自己当时的处置策略失当，但他明白宜野座比他更不好受。关于那只戒指便一直没有合适的时机再提及了。当然征陆并不知道这个内情。  
老刑警苦笑了。“我留下只会让他神经更紧张的啦。”  
“你们这父子俩也真是的。偶尔就开诚布公地好好谈谈如何，总比一直装作若无其事强吧。”  
“怨恨这东西，不是那么容易就能解开的……”征陆把酒瓶揣回衣袋里。“话说回来，亏你还敢说我。伸元恨我一个就够了，别让他再恨上你哦，狡。”  
他拍拍狡啮的肩膀便走开了。  
过了十分钟，宜野座果然如所说的一样来了。狡啮让他先用浴室，而宜野座也仍然像白天那样，一言不发地拿了换洗衣服去淋浴间。狡啮略感沉闷地瞥向宜野座沉默的背影。  
从学生时代，他就觉得这人的走路姿势伶仃而倔强，似乎永远背负着什么放不下的东西，久而久之有被压折的危险。他偶尔也尝试让宜野座松弛下来，但他发现自己所能做的都是治标不治本的事情：拉宜野座去散心也好，故意做点什么刺激宜野座释放压力也好，那些并不能真正把压在这个人后背上的东西移开。  
甚至——狡啮想——自己本身的存在也是压在宜野座背上的负担之一吧。  
征陆的话又响起来：别让他再恨上你哦。  
“我这里只有这东西，睡起来恐怕不舒服……没问题吗？”  
宜野座洗完澡出来的时候，狡啮说。他伸手拍了拍身下的沙发。宿舍里没有床铺，这对狡啮并不算是问题，但他怀疑宜野座明早会不会脖子酸痛。后者用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的发梢，只摇了摇头。  
“吹风机在那边柜子上，我给你找出来了。”  
“唔，谢了。”  
宜野座按他的指示找到了吹风机。嗡嗡声响起来。狡啮望着宜野座的睡衣领子，以及被热风拂动的、逐渐变得蓬松柔软的头发。“宜野，我说……”  
但也许是吹风机的噪音盖过了他的询问，宜野座没听到他。狡啮等着对方放下吹风机，但当宜野座转过脸的时候，他又觉得还是不问问题比较好。  
宜野座在对面的另一张蓝色沙发上坐下了，将狡啮事先放在那里的毯子在膝盖上摊开来。他刚把双腿放平到沙发上，注意到狡啮仍隔着茶几盯着他，终于动了动嘴唇。  
“看我做什么？该睡了。”  
房间的主人不做声关掉了照明。宜野座躺下去，沙发有些硬，也不够宽，但他并不是为了舒服才到这里来过夜的。他小心地翻了个身，合上眼睛听着茶几那边窸窸窣窣的声音，然后是狡啮长出一口气的声音，再然后房间就静了。

实际上，宜野座自己也说不清为什么要到这里来。

两人分别睡在客厅的两张沙发上，不近不远互相对称，要说这布局想想也有些别扭。宜野座并不想跟狡啮发生些什么……却也并不介意发生些什么。他不想狡啮问自己怎么了，又隐约希望狡啮打破沉默。总而言之，他不懂自己现在的心情。  
唯一确定的是，他今天不想睡在家里，睡在那个已经变得空空荡荡的家里。  
父亲，母亲，十美分，他们一个个地从那座房子里消失了踪影，现在只剩下他一个了。他不想在每晚到家的时候都重复加强这种糟糕的感受。  
宜野座静静地躺在那里，很久没有入睡。他听到狡啮那边传来微弱的鼾声，翻身，又转变成规律的呼吸。狡啮的宿舍很大，一切东西的形状都看起来是硬的，让人觉得这里只是有人在居住，却并非有人在生活。但宜野座越过一张茶几的距离，能感受到狡啮的气息还在，这偌大的空间当中还有一点点活着的气息。这就行了。  
沙发睡起来很难一下子适应。青年睁开了眼睛，屋子里笼罩在暗淡的墨蓝色当中。狡啮那家伙平时都这么睡吗，他想，这种自我惩罚般的状态会一直、一辈子持续下去吗？他不记得狡啮以前会打鼾，至少在他记得的那些夜晚不会。这家伙也有些累了吧……  
狡啮是狼犬，总在嗅着、总在向前奔跑。要跟上狡啮的足迹，要将他追回来，这工作太难了。宜野座大概不具备真正的驯犬人的技巧，他也累了。  
然而他终于轻手轻脚地坐起来，掀了毯子光脚踩上凉凉的地板，然后摸黑站起身。他静悄悄地待了一阵，然后在黑暗中扶着墙壁，凭方向感走进狡啮的书房里。他摸索到写字桌，打开台灯。  
苍白的光线瞬间照亮了满墙的照片。  
他望着那些被钉子钉住的照片。几乎毫不费力，他就看到了当中的佐佐山，那是佐佐山的自拍照，背景里还有狡啮，两个人的表情都很轻松。这是那个人的遗留物。然后宜野座的视线移到了旁边另一张照片上。那是张新近才换上的照片，照片上一个银发的青年漂亮地微笑着，眉目间带着挑发的表情。Makishima……这是另一个让狡啮无法释怀的名字。  
在商场事件中确认了槙岛圣护其人的犯罪性事实之后，狡啮要求做记忆成像的申请终于获得通过，这张照片大概是狡啮记忆中的槙岛吧。现在他们已经能够通过人脸识别来监控槙岛的出没，但目前为止还没有槙岛的行迹被发现。  
狡啮的世界不在这里，而在这面墙上。  
宜野座下意识地把手伸过去，伸到一半又缩了回来。  
如果没有Makishima的话，一切都不会发生了吗？  
如果没有槙岛的话——如果没碰上佐佐山的话——如果没进安全局的话——如果那时没有告诉还是同级生的狡啮，“我要成为监视官”的话——  
因果的锁链回溯到最开始，莫非到头来这全部都是因为自己的一念之差？  
不，不能这样想，快停止。宜野座对自己说。“要是没有某某就好了”，这种思考模式是危险的，色相会受到影响的……  
就在这时，狡啮的声音在身后响起：  
“你在干什么？”

宜野座僵了僵，回过神来。狡啮站在那，一手抵着门框。  
“睡不着吗？”  
“不，只是……”  
狡啮静了一会，但并不是在等他的下半句。狡啮大概是已经明白了吧。有什么事是狡啮的脑子思考不出来的呢？  
“过来，宜野。”他说。  
宜野座听任了对方的话。他们回到客厅，狡啮俯下身，把茶几三两下推到了一边，然后朝站在一边的宜野座摆摆手。“来帮我一下。”  
无视宜野座疑惑的表情，他指挥两人配合着把两张沙发当中的一张抬了起来，然后跟另一张对着拼在一起。这样，两只沙发并成了一张床的类似物。  
“这样会好一点吧？”  
宜野座呆呆地望着黑发男人把毯子铺在沙发中间。狡啮重新在“床”的半边躺下，然后向他伸出手。“来。”  
宜野座真希望这时候照明立刻消失。他姿势有点费劲地爬进并起的沙发里面，挨着狡啮躺下。也许是刚才搬动沙发的缘故，浑身都变得热了。但随之而来的是一股轻缓、让人鼻酸的睡意。  
他闭紧双眼。“把灯关掉。”  
狡啮照做了。幸而他照做了，当房间陷入黑暗的瞬间，宜野座再也无法忍住眼睑下的泪水。他咬住嘴唇。过了一会，他感到一只手拢上了他的后脑，将他的头不轻不重地按进了面前那堵厚实的胸膛。两个人整晚没有再说话。

第二天早上，在宜野座起床去洗漱的时候，他发现一只银色的戒指套在自己的无名指上。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 各自的陷阱

 

“行动计划就是这样。”  
EXOCET酒吧深处一个VIP包间里坐着数量不多不少的一群男人，大家的表情都十分严肃。尽管房间里光线晦暗，还是依稀能看出其中有一些长着明显的外国面孔。这些人是崔求成为了协助槙岛和自己的西比拉侵攻计划而召集来的作战队员。  
EXOCET老板崔求成坐在沙发中央。部署完毕，他环视了大家一圈，心里忽然有些异样的感触。这些人大部分都有和崔求成相似的身世境遇，他们是从国外流入日本的非法入境者，吃了很多苦头，过着不见天日的生涯。在发达之后，崔求成救助过这类人。自己也曾经有可能变成他们的样子，想到这里，他庆幸之余便也生出同病相怜之情。  
现在看来，施恩于人还是物有所值的。  
他坐直身子。“最后我再强调一遍……这次一去，很有可能没法生还。分配给各位的任务危险度极高，你们将充当槙岛旦那和我对抗公安的盾牌，为我们争取时间。把这话摆出来，是因为我不想欺骗各位，希望你们都想好，会不会后悔，有没有留恋？如果想要退出，现在还有机会。”  
崔求成吸了口气。  
“你们肯为了那个人的愿望去死吗？”  
一阵沉默。  
没有人回答，也许是被这向死而生的凛然气氛镇住了。但也没有人表示要退出。崔求成张嘴刚想继续，包厢的门忽然毫无预兆地滑开了。  
他吓了一跳，但看到来人之后又松了口气。“旦那……！”  
“啊，”  
槙岛好像没有预料到屋子里聚着这么多人。他的脸颊被风吹得有点红，手里拎着一只口袋，像往常一样对崔求成店里的VIP区长驱直入。“抱歉，”青年柔和地笑了。“打扰到你们的话，我在这等一会好了，请继续吧。”  
明明一副摆明了就是来打扰的模样。崔求成看着门在槙岛身后关上，不禁伸手捏了捏眉心。“旦那，这些家伙都是认同你的理念，想要见证你所进行的破坏的先端的人。他们是我们挑战西比拉的作战队员哦。”  
“喔？”  
槙岛的表情轻微地起伏了一下，用说不上是好奇还是愉快的目光望向屋子里的其他人，行动队员们的视线也都一齐汇聚在他身上，就好像他是一个发光体。  
“原来如此，”槙岛说，“‘破坏的先端’……若是能破能立自然好，若是没有后续，那也就如此接受吧。对了，”  
青年低下头，把手里的袋子撑开来。“来的时候正巧从泉宫寺先生那里得到了一些舶来的高级水果，不如大家一起来尝尝？”  
说着，他便像个东道主似的很自然将袋子逐一递到“客人”们的面前。在坐者虽然都显得有些惊讶，但还是一个个从袋子里拿了水果。最后槙岛转回求成面前，也给他一只水果，然后大方挨着他在沙发上落座，开始解开围巾。崔求成感到槙岛以旁若无人的姿态靠过来，又察觉到大家正众目睽睽地注视他俩，忍不住有点窘迫。  
“旦那……”  
他转过脸，正对上槙岛亮晶晶的眸子，心里暗叫不好。跟槙岛的常年相处让求成知道，槙岛一旦出现这种神色，那就绝对是故意在捉弄他了。银发青年仿佛没留意到他的尴尬和周围的那些眼光，一手挽上他胳膊肘，歪过头来露出甜美的笑。  
“这个皮还挺难剥的，对吧？”  
“您真是的。”崔求成认命地把果皮剥开，然后掰了一半果肉递给槙岛。竟然对一个比自己小这么多的恋人这样百依百顺，也许别人会笑话自己是个犯蠢的中年人吧！崔求成不喜欢炫耀，但他觉得这间屋子里的家伙们应该不至于笑话他，之后会不会被私下议论他可不管啦。  
确实，尽管有人脸上露出不可思议的表情，大家好像都一副会意的样子装作在专心吃水果。  
然而，过了一会，他们忽然听到一声压低的啜泣。一个坐在角落里的男人泪流满面，他说，自己是从东南亚某地漂泊到这里来的，已经很多年没有吃过来自家乡的水果了，没想到有生之年还能吃到这个味道。  
“这是人所共有的高贵的感情，并不因为你们是潜在犯而有所改变。”在那沙哑的抽泣声中，槙岛安静地站起来。“究竟是什么样的系统，竟然能够拥有将这些通通无视掉的资格，感谢诸君愿意为弄清这一点而赌上性命……这个国家是生我养我的地方，如果我也能像你一样为她流出眼泪就好了呢。”他对那个男人微笑着。  
崔求成仰视着槙岛的侧影。世界上应该没有谁能在此刻拒绝这个人，崔求成想——只要看到他的微笑，就算是刀山火海，也愿意随着他去。

“其实我很吃惊，求成的人气还挺高的啊。”  
敢死队解散之后，房间里只剩下了崔和槙岛两人。外面的街道上风雪劲吹，这里却很暖和。槙岛仔细把果肉放在唇间吸吮着。  
崔求成搂住他的肩膀。  
“并不是什么人气啦。都是些气味相投的家伙，加上之前受过我的照顾……受我的照顾，也间接等于是受旦那你的照顾了。放心，他们是值得信赖的兄弟。”  
“他们的眼神和这个国家土生土长的潜在犯不尽相同，看得出，都是被外面的风雨磨练过的人，不会为生死之事而颤抖。”槙岛舔了舔指尖，忽然话锋一转。“我倒是很好奇，他们所认识的求成是什么样的。”  
“诶？”  
“这些人眼里的求成，应该都有我所不知道的一面吧……想知道。”  
槙岛托着下巴，脸颊浮现出单纯的求知欲。崔求成失笑。“他们眼里的我大概是个为某人而着迷得无可救药的40代吧。”  
槙岛也笑了。“没人会为一个愚蠢的boss把生死置之度外的。他们一定对你评价很高。”  
“那不是我，是旦那的魅力吧。”  
“你就不要谦虚了，崔求成。”  
崔注视着怀里的人慢吞吞吃着剩下的水果。两人身体紧贴的部分，衣衫慢慢沾上彼此的温度，崔求成低头能嗅到槙岛头发上融化的雪花气味。“槙岛桑……”他敛去笑容，收紧声音：“你就不怕我忽然打了退堂鼓，或者临到头来背叛了你、丢下你一个么？”  
槙岛扭过脖颈来。  
“如果是那样，那也是十分人性的所作所为，算是种有趣的发展。我会接受的。”  
“倒不是这个意思……”崔似乎欲言又止地顿了顿。“我知道了。”  
他阖上眼，“旦那，我绝对不会让那种情况发生的，所以不管发生了什么，都请您务必相信我。”  
“我知道，”槙岛淡淡地说，“不然也不会把全部的计划只托付给你一个人啊。”  
这是在新年前后。这个冬天，东京下了很多雪，银装素裹的大街小巷显得格外平静。这是这座城市最后的平静——在第二年初春，残雪尚未消尽的时候，后来被称之为“二月骚乱”的头盔党暴动事件开始了，此后不久，一切都被彻底改变。

***  
街头硝烟四起的同时，安全局各系在会议室里听从局长禾生壤宗的调派。  
“其他人立即行动。一系留下来，有事要通知你们。”她说。  
宜野座在二系三系的监视官脸上看到了狐疑的表情，但他只不做声地等他们走出阶梯大厅。门关上之后，禾生重新转向了剩余的几人。  
“之前我想宜野座监视官已经向你们传达过了，槙岛圣护的追捕，由一系来负责。”  
狡啮在座位上向前倾了倾，紧紧盯着她。禾生停顿了一下，  
“但是，情况有变。这次的暴乱事态严重，也暴露出我们人手不足的现状。一旦发生这样的事态，我们不可能让一整个系的熟练警员为了确保槙岛一人而离开需要大量镇压的现场。因此我现在指示各位，槙岛圣护一案的追查移交高层来处置，一系将不用再插手。”  
“你们要怎么处置？不让我们来干，高层又要从哪里抽调人手？”狡啮大声说。其他人都侧目看着狡啮和局长，但宜野座没看他，用右手在桌下握住自己左手无名指上的戒指。  
“这不是你需要操心的事，执行官。”禾生冷静道，“不过我可以告诉你，高层会布置专门的特殊部队来抓捕槙岛之类免罪体质者。”  
“特殊部队？”黑发男人不客气地反问，“为什么不让那个特殊部队去镇压暴动，一系已经调查过标本事件和槙岛相关的几次事件，明显是我们对槙岛的案子更熟悉吧！”  
“事关权限。特殊部队有你们所没有的权限。经过之前安全局内网机密被窃取资料的损失分析，我们已经掌握了槙岛的目标所在。特殊部队会负责定点把守。”  
“抓到槙岛之后，你们要怎么处理他？”  
“抱歉，这依然是以你们的权限不可以且无需知晓的机密事项。”禾生说，“一旦将他抓获，他就不会再危及社会了。所以，现在专心回到你们的岗位上去吧。”  
她转开身，示意会谈不再继续。

“这明显很奇怪。”  
“我们都知道很奇怪，所以你就给我消停会吧。”宜野座板着脸说。  
警笛在车外尖利鸣响，他们分乘两辆车驶向暴动区域。   
狡啮的通讯头像仍然在他的腕表上方闪烁着蓝光。“我不是指局长不让我们参与追捕槙岛。我说的是她挑这个时机告诉我们，这很奇怪。背后很有可能有另一层信息。”  
“什么意思？”  
“想想看这次的暴动吧。普通人只要在产生‘使系统无效化’这个念头的时候色相就会浑浊，更何况是量产那种头盔至少需要几个月？制作那种头盔的人，一定是不需要头盔就能与系统对抗的人。”  
“也就是说……这次暴动的背后是槙岛？”在宜野座的车后座上，縢秀星和征陆智己也竖起耳朵听着狡啮的推断。  
“从这个角度去想，局长挑在这个时候把我们排除在调查之外，也证明槙岛很可能有所行动了。那么反过来想，如果局长把我们派到暴动现场去，是为了把我们支开，也就是说槙岛的目标不是暴动，而是暴动区域的反面……”  
“狡，你打算干什么？”征陆敏锐地问。  
狡啮没有立刻回答。宜野座心里一沉。他早就知道那个答案，但他依然不太想听狡啮说出来。他听见狡啮那头似乎在跟常守和六合冢商量着什么，然后，  
“——诺娜塔。”  
“什么？”  
“那家伙的目标，应该是诺娜塔！现在的官厅街几乎是个空壳，如果要入侵的话简直轻而易举。”常守朱的声音。  
城市的轰鸣和通讯里的噪音混合在一起。宜野座仍然注视着前方的路。  
“这是狡啮的推理吧。”  
“宜野座先生……”  
“你要为这个没有证据的臆测而从人命关天的现场离开吗。”  
“但、但是，如果放着那边不管的话——”  
“即使在局长已经下了明确命令的情况下，还要做出违背之举吗。”  
“这个——”  
“狡啮，我问的是你！”  
常守的声音不见了。通讯里沉默了几秒钟。  
“是的，我打算去追槙岛。但是这取决于你，宜野。”  
由于大量抽烟而有些发沙的底音从腕表里传出来。  
“你是一系做出决策的人。我等你的指令。”  
说什么决定权在我……如果我说不要去的话，你会听我的吗？宜野座想着，脸上泛起一丝苦笑。这就是狡啮最狡猾的地方吧。他永远做得让人无法指责。狡啮同样早知道宜野座的回答是什么，因为宜野座知道狡啮的推理不会错。  
这一刻很短，但宜野座却觉得过去了很久。  
“我知道了。”  
他将车子驶入弯道调转方向。“我们全员都去诺娜塔。”  
“欸？”狡啮好像也有些意外，“宜野，没关系吗？”  
“如果一系全员统一行动，事后被上面追责的话，会比一两个人的擅自行动受到更轻的处罚。”宜野座用公事公办的语调说，“毕竟局里现在人手不足，总不能把我们全都关起来。”  
狡啮轻轻地笑了。如果这人在自己身边的话，宜野座真想揍他一拳。监视官对着狡啮的通讯头像狠狠瞪了一眼。“不过你这家伙还是做好背负责任的准备吧！”  
“了解~”  
通话切断了。宜野座抬起头。“你们两个笑什么，”他朝后座上的两人皱起眉来。  
“真不像伸元你的风格啊。”  
“啊啦，难道这就是传说中的婚前婚后的差别吗……”  
“都闭嘴！”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12 时之凶者

 

“慎也君，情况有点奇怪。”  
分析官唐之杜的声音从通讯里传出来。  
“怎么了？”  
“到刚才为止还可以用后门密钥调取诺娜塔的监控录像，但现在数据流突然被遮断了。”  
“就是说你没法再帮我们指路了？”  
“从我这里也没法看到你们了，”唐之杜听起来有些不安，“小心点，这可能是陷阱。”  
“我刚刚也在想呢，局长所说的那什么特殊部队怎么连个影都没看见……”狡啮谨慎举起枪，“弥生，你别离开常守监视官太远。”  
“了解。”  
这时通讯里插进了另一个信号。是宜野座那边的呼叫。狡啮离开她们朝一旁走了两步，按下接听，“才分开几分钟就想我了吗？”他压低声音。  
“笨、笨蛋！我才没……你们那边情况怎么样？”  
“正在去顶层的路上，还没遇见敌人，宜野呢？”  
“我们到地下4层了，在墙上发现了一个蹊跷的入口，好像那些家伙从那里钻进更深处去了。”  
“什么？”狡啮沉思了一下，“恐怕地下才是那些家伙的真正目标。你们当心，情况不妙的话就等我们过去支援。”  
“我知道——”  
“别担心，狡酱~我跟老爹会保护好宜野桑的。”  
通讯里忽而冒出了縢秀星的动静，随即宜野座的腔调变得恼羞成怒了。  
“滕！”  
“保护监视官本来就是执行官的分内事，人家才没别的意思呢。”秀星咬着舌头耍嘴皮子。狡啮笑了。他想起当他们决定兵分两路时，自己踏上上行的电梯扭头回望，只见宜野座也在望着自己。那时宜野座脸上的表情担忧又不失坚定，戒指在紧攥着dominator的手上发出微弱的闪光。  
宜野座那边沉默了一下，然后是轻轻吸气声。  
“你才是，别乱来啊。”  
“……放心吧。”  
好在宜野不在身边，狡啮想，这样他就不会看到自己现在脸上撒谎的样子了。  
“这次一定要逮住槙岛，把三年多以来的麻烦事都了结。”狡啮说。这更像在对自己说的。  
——结束之后，这颗心里就会重新获得平静吧？

***  
四处延伸的粗大的管道反射着冰冷的金属光泽，狭窄的楼梯错综复杂地向各处延伸。宜野座惊愕地望着四周。“这里到底是什么地方？！”  
“从刚才开始信号就连不上了，”征陆晃了晃手里的支配者，上面的指示灯已经变红。“讨厌的感觉啊，像是钻进了鬼肚子里了。”  
“这也是槙岛那伙人搞的吗？”  
“有可能，不过总觉得……”这时他们听到附近縢秀星的声音，“快过来！”  
征陆跑过去，宜野座跟在他后面。他们看见縢秀星蹲在地上，面前有一大摊血迹和破碎的人体。“这是！？”  
“看来有人先我们一步了啊。”  
“好惨，是用eliminator模式干的吧？”滕装作恶心的样子扇了扇鼻尖，“不过在这里支配者不是启动不了才对吗？”  
“莫非这就是局长所谓的权限不同，”宜野座道，“那个‘特殊部队’吗……”  
“不要放松警惕，”征陆把地上掉落的一把射钉枪捡起来，“没准还有敌人在。”  
宜野座点点头。“继续搜索，确认状况之后我们就返回地上去。”他做出指示，滕“是是”地答应着，从那摊血迹上跳过去，继续向前。征陆把枪拄在肩头。  
“哎呀，待会还要爬几十层楼梯上去，这里的设计对中老年人可真不友善。”  
梯道出现了分叉，征陆和宜野座走上另外一边。因为狭窄的缘故，他们一前一后小心行进。铛铛的脚步声在幽深的地下回响着。  
“呐，伸元，”  
宜野座一愣。他抬头看见征陆的后背。“什么事？”  
“为什么不和狡一组行动？你很担心他吧。”  
尽管征陆并未回头，宜野座还是觉得一时手足无措的自己有些丢人。“那家伙又不是三岁小孩。”青年辩解道，“只是……只是他每次一涉及槙岛的事情就会变得狂气起来，万一做出过激的举动，之后向上面交涉会很麻烦的。”  
征陆的肩膀动了动，不在意他的口是心非。“狡那家伙是匹狼，”老执行官说，“尽管现在他混在猎犬的队伍里，但从本质上他仍然是狼，狼的野性是不会消失的。我问你，如果他为了追槙岛，一个人挣脱项圈跑到野外去了，你怎么办？”  
宜野座绷了绷嘴唇。  
“当然是去把他带回来！”  
“他不会乖乖回来的吧。”  
“那也无论如何都要把他带回来，我绝对会做到的。”  
“你也是个倔脾气啊。太过执着于什么人的话，容易受伤的哦。”  
“轮不到你来教训我……”  
征陆的脚步停住了。宜野座看见他半转过身来，笑得有点怜爱，又有点无奈。征陆张开嘴，就在这时，某处突然响起了“砰”一声爆裂音。  
“滕？”  
一片死寂，没有回答。  
“怎么回事？”宜野座的问句被征陆用手势打断。两人放轻脚步，沿着梯道警戒着转过转角，只见地上又有两滩被粉碎的血泊。前方似乎有亮光。他们又下了一层，这时能看到一个半球形的东西，管道在它四周汇聚，形状简直如同一只匍匐的巨大的蜘蛛。  
金色的亮光正是从那半球形一侧壁上的开口处照射出来的。  
宜野座和征陆向那里靠近。有个人影晃动着出现在那个开口处，手里拿着dominator。从征陆的侧后方，宜野座无法看清那人背后充满的耀眼光亮里是什么东西。  
“滕吗？”  
他刚想加快脚步，征陆反身向他扑了过来。“不好！！！”  
两人猛然撞上了栏杆，宜野座只觉一个天旋地转，脚便离开了地面。在翻过栏杆从梯道一侧坠落的瞬间，他看到一道蓝光从上方流星般划过，那正是他们刚刚站立的位置。与此同时，他听到了熟悉的枪响。  
什么……！  
钝重的触地，宜野座的眼前仍然闪烁成一团。他爬起来，这才意识到刚刚是父亲在保护着自己。“喂！你没事吧！”他连忙朝征陆看去，老执行官费劲地支起身子。  
“这下摔得不轻啊，一条腿好像断了。”  
“刚才那是怎么回事，”宜野座气息紊乱地晃晃脑袋，试图理清状况，“有人拿支配者向我们开枪！？”  
“那不是滕，滕恐怕是已经中了招了。”征陆呻吟着，脸上因疼痛而冒出冷汗，“虽然不清楚是谁，但看来我们成了被灭口的对象了。”  
“灭口？为什么！！”  
“恐怕这里有什么秘密是不可以被知道的吧……” 蓦地，征陆的手攥住了宜野座的胳膊，“快，你回到地面上去！到了那里和狡取得联系——”  
“你呢？”  
“我走不快的，带着我会被追上的，你先走吧！”  
“可是——”  
“监视官！！”宜野座感到自己的手臂被捏得生疼，征陆瞪着眼睛看着他。“这样的情况怎样才是最优的判断，你明白的！”  
宜野座痛苦地闭上眼睛。他先是摇了摇头，但又终于艰难地点了点头。征陆的神情变得缓和了，用不是机械臂的那只手拍了拍儿子的脸颊。  
“不要慌，不要放弃，一直朝上面走。”  
“老爸……”  
不远处传来了脚步声。“快跑，伸元！”征陆用力将宜野座一推。宜野座咬紧牙关，背转过身冲了出去。  
他跌跌撞撞地冲过无数的拐角拼命向上攀爬。黑暗在他眼前延伸，楼梯仿佛永无尽头。肺部像火烧一样痛。宜野座听到了又一声枪响。不能，不能回头。有什么液体漫上了他的眼角。这是怎么回事，哪里不对，为什么会变成这样，这不可能是真的……在所有乱成一团的思想中，只剩下一个清晰的念头：到上面去，去找狡啮，到那个人身边去……  
就在他跑过又一条倾斜的梯道时，他再次看到了远处dominator的亮光。宜野座从来没有意识到过，dominator的蓝光竟是如此冷酷、如此可怕的东西。他第一次明白了被这把枪瞄准的潜在犯的心情，那是冰冷的、无法挽救的令人发狂的恐惧。  
不！不能这样莫名其妙地死在这里！  
宜野座用尽全力闪身一跃，但那蓝光追上了他！剧烈的疼痛令他发出了此生未有过的惨呼，鲜血溅到了他的脸上、镜片上，但为什么，为什么他的身体还在动，他的脚仍然在向前奔跑……他听到有什么炸裂的声音，那是他的一部分，他听见有什么掉落了，有什么碰到了他的鞋尖，在仓促的跑动中被踢飞，清脆地“叮”一声碰到梯道的边缘，滚落进下方不见底的深渊里……跑，向上跑……  
在他体力即将耗竭的时刻，他看到了通向地面的入口的微光。宜野座用最后一丝力气挣扎着爬了出去，然后眼前一黑。  
他的脸颊贴进自己的血泊，在最后的意识中，宜野座看到有谁的双脚来到了自己面前。

***  
槙岛在靠近。  
尽管视线已经模糊，狡啮还是能分辨出槙岛在笑。夜风中那个人的样子就好像一团灰白的云影，逐渐朝他笼罩过来。  
“没想到是这样轻松的结果。不过，还是让我久违地忘记了无聊。”  
槙岛拿出了刀，俯下身看着他。狡啮的眼睛微微向上翻动。  
的确，没想到是这样的结果。  
——他看着槙岛身后。  
禾生局长站在那里。她手里的dominator竟然是麻醉模式。  
输了，狡啮心想，尽管槙岛也没有赢。今后应该不会再看见槙岛了，但这不是狡啮想要的结果。槙岛将会消失，和标本事件一样不明不白的结果又一次上演，而自己依然无能为力。  
难道一辈子都要被这种理不尽的憋屈缠绕着么？  
“到此为止了，槙岛君。”  
出乎意料，禾生没有开枪。槙岛敏捷地侧过身，当他发现自己被麻醉枪瞄准时，先是惊讶，随后嘴角又扬了起来。  
“原来如此，”他说，“听说一些大人物拥有PP值免检权，这也是差不多的吧。”  
“特殊权限是有必要的。”禾生的语气并不生硬，耳坠被屋顶的大风吹得晃动起来。“槙岛君，我不想在这里让你昏过去，因为有个人想见你。可以跟我来一趟吗？”  
“抱歉，”银发青年说，狡啮看得出他在不动声色地寻找机会。“虽然我很有兴趣知道那个人是谁，但眼下我的同行者正在等着我。”  
“那位崔求成吗？”  
“喔？知道的很清楚啊。”  
“那是自然的，”  
禾生的嘴唇动了动，槙岛脸上的表情改变了。

“因为把你带到这里交给我们的，就是他啊。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13 银翼杀手

 

常守朱在训练场里找到了狡啮。  
她站得很远，看着狡啮同时和两台机器人搏击。此前她从来不知道训练场的机器人还能这样用。就算是狡啮，那也是极高强度的练习。朱看着男人拳脚并用，每一招出击都发出钝重的声音，令她不禁捏了把汗。  
太乱来了，这是近乎自虐的训练方式。  
但她不敢出声阻止。不光是怕让狡啮分心而受了伤，也是因为狡啮散发出的那种发泄似的狂野气息，实在教人望而却步。直到两台机器人都在不留轻重的击打下仆倒在地，再也不动了，狡啮才停下来。他背对着她大口大口喘息着，然后忽然也噗通一声倒了下去。  
“狡啮先生！！”  
姑娘吓了一跳，赶紧跑过去。然而狡啮只是仰躺在地，闭上眼伸展开四肢。他在这里锻炼了整整一下午，此刻精疲力竭。朱在他旁边跪下来。  
“你没事吧……？”她看看他，又看看旁边已经坑坑洼洼的机器人。  
狡啮没有马上回答，胸口仍然剧烈起伏着。过了一会，朱想到应当给他拿瓶水和毛巾，刚欠身起来，忽然听到一声轻笑。  
“不会这样问呢。”  
“诶？”  
“是宜野的话，不会像你这样问呢。”黑发男人疲倦地抬起一只手，压在满是汗水的额头上。“是宜野的话一定会说：喂，狡啮，训练室的使用申请你还没提交啊，还有你怎么又毁坏设备了，你知不知道维修部有多少关于一系的投诉……”  
朱的眸子里闪动了一下。她明白这并不是狡啮在讲笑话。他们都明白。  
——因为宜野座已经不在这里了。  
狡啮眯起眼睛，像是觉得天花板上的灯太刺眼。苦笑从他唇边消散了，取而代之的是短暂的茫然失神。  
从来没有想过宜野座竟然会先于自己从这里消失。狡啮想过或许自己某一天会离开，会咬断猎犬的项圈、奔到西比拉的法则之外，但在他的想象中宜野座永远是那个坐在白色安全框里面、为了精英之路而按部就班努力的家伙。狡啮希望宜野座能够一直那样，那是适合宜野座的人生。  
可诺娜塔事件把一切都颠倒了。  
朱不知该如何应对狡啮的情绪，在她看来，他此刻并不想与外界交流。于是监视官重新弯腰坐下。偌大的训练场里只有他们俩无言地待在那，落地窗外城市的灯火灿若繁星。  
她忘不了当她把局长那里拿到的东西交给狡啮时，在这个一向硬派的男人脸上看到的濒临崩毁的痛苦。那是一枚戒指，此前她曾经在宜野座监视官的手指上瞥见过，尽管她并不知道它有怎样的故事，但从狡啮的表情中，朱明明白白意识到了它有多重要。那表情让她流泪了，她不敢告诉狡啮，从局长那里拿回来的还有征陆智己破损的机械手、縢秀星最喜欢戴的发卡——这便是那两人所剩下的全部东西。  
他们动用了一个小队的医护人员，才阻止狡啮把监护病房砸烂然后带伤冲出去。那一刻朱甚至以为他会发狂到无法控制，只能被送回矫治所里去，但他最终冷静下来了。朱告诉他，入侵者在诺娜塔的地下引发了事故，征陆和滕都殉职了，宜野座从现场逃脱并下落不明——这便是官方对于整件事的解释。  
“你能相信这样的解释吗？就算一系的其他人都脱逃了，也轮不到宜野，唯独宜野是不可能会那样做的人啊！！！”  
无力者的愤怒，幸存者的自责，汇合成波涛汹涌的疼痛。刑事一课的一半在一夜之间崩塌了。  
“那不是你的错，狡啮先生。”  
“是我的错。是我要去追槙岛的，我把宜野他们卷进来了。”狡啮惨笑了一下，“我总是在不停地把他卷进来。”  
朱低下头。“现在一系被分配的任务是寻找宜野座先生的下落。但是连西比拉都找不到的话，我们到哪去找……难道宜野座先生也已经……”她噤了声。  
“不，宜野没有死，否则上面就不会特别强调他下落不明。”狡啮仍然躺在那仰望天花板，他嗓音发哑，眼睛里布满血丝，嘴角却因坚持而绷紧。“不如说，局长那些话让我更相信宜野还活着。”  
男人吸了口气，一个寸劲坐起来。常守朱看见他终于朝她转过目光。  
“把饲主的踪迹找出来，不也正是猎犬的工作吗？”

***  
藤间幸三郎交叉双手，坐在桌后看着他的旧识。  
三年前，当他被西比拉捕获的时候，他绝对无法想到自己会坐上今天这个位置。藤间的外貌仍然和以前一模一样，但内里已经经过了彻底的“翻新”。这不单单是指他这具身体实际是高精度义体而非血肉之躯。他觉得自己的思维和眼界也是焕然一新了。  
而这一切都是拜西比拉所赐——他也是西比拉的一部分。  
藤间注视着他的旧识，名叫槙岛的青年，正在像消化一部著作那样消化刚刚被他告知的事实。三年不见，槙岛的外表似乎也没有什么大的变化，但藤间还是注意到了一些细节。那是从槙岛的眉眼、嘴唇、甚至身体的所有一举一动流露出来的难以言喻的东西，暗示出存在于这个人背后的信息：有谁一直在精心地照料着他，把生活的粗砺和琐屑为他挡在外面。  
“你是个幸福的人啊，圣护君。”  
槙岛微微别过脸来。  
“幸福的含义过于宽泛，你指哪方面？”  
“看得出这三年你过得不错。我承认这让我羡慕，并且我很惊讶你把那位崔求成先生留在身边这么久——直到他主动离开你为止。”  
银发青年因这最后一句轻轻眨了眨眼，但没有作出反驳。藤间继续道：  
“对于圣护君来讲这是相当稀少的体验吧？首先，能够主动从你这里抽身的人本来就几乎为零，他们的下场多半是死于非命。而崔求成先生不仅没有重蹈覆辙，甚至技高一筹，反过来摆了你一道。比表面看起来还要深藏不露啊，那个人。”  
“他和你们交换了什么条件？”  
“崔先生事先已经知会我们，他将把你带到诺娜塔来。而以此作为交换，他希望西比拉能放他一马。”  
“还真是个简单的要求。”槙岛把视线转回前方，似乎稍显失望。  
“对于不法入境的潜在犯来说，实用的要求才是第一位的吧。”藤间说，“不过我认为这对你并非不幸损失，正相反，圣护君，我要祝贺你。”  
短发青年站起来，绕过桌子走到对方面前，露出温柔的微笑。  
“欢迎回家。”

***  
“这是……什么意思？”许久，槙岛慢悠悠地问。  
藤间脸上一瞬显得意外，似乎没料到他的疑惑。“之前从安全局内网窃取的机密档案，求成先生没有给你看吗？”  
“看了，但我没看出西比拉和我有任何关系。”  
藤间的眼睛睁大了点。接着他忽然哈哈笑起来。  
“原来如此。圣护君，你被那位求成先生摆了不止一道啊！他一定是把与你有关的档案给隐瞒掉了。”  
短发青年用阅读器调出一张电子档案，解锁后将它递槙岛手边。上面的标号是1984。  
“这是早于西比拉完全控制日本之前就开始的一项计划。在心理测量法开始建立并走向推广的同时，一个问题已经被想到：既然以PSYCHO-PASS去后天校正人的精神，为何不能从一开始就使人的精神先天地成为标准的健康状态呢？  
“于是高层批准了极机密的遗传基因矫改实验，并且持续进行了数十年，有上千的婴儿接受了遗传子调整，根据前代试验者成长后的心理测量结果不断筛选调整方案再运用于下一代试验，其目的便是培养出拥有完美色相的健全的人类。试验体被一代代送入社会，和普通人一样长大，但他们的状况一直被跟踪观察。许多前代的试验成功者——也就是较早期的免罪体质者——他们便被回收，进入诺娜塔之下，组成了西比拉系统的基石。  
“最终，大约20多年之前，当西比拉系统获得巩固的时候，持续的试验也终于进入了尾声，课题组得到了最为令人满意的基因调整方案。他们用这一方案对一组婴儿中的一个做了遗传子改造，并预测这个孩子长大之后将拥有最优秀的精神构造，他的色相不仅永远不会浑浊，甚至能够根据他自己的意志，维持绝对的纯白。  
“这个孩子的编号是1984。”  
在藤间讲述这个故事的时候，槙岛一直很安静，安静得让人以为他是在出神。他正像藤间所说的那样，连容貌亦纯白无暇，瞳孔深处始终一片清澈。但仿佛有什么东西正渐渐被从他的体内抽走，使他变成一具漂亮的人偶。这个内在的变化连藤间也并未发现。西比拉的宣讲者继续踱着步：  
“但是，就在那一年，研究设施发生了一次意外，其中一位负责人不知何故对这项计划产生了信念的动摇，犯下了大错。他将这次试验包括调整方案在内的文件全部销毁掉了，并且破坏了实验室的一部分。  
“尽管事态得到了控制，但损失已经不可挽回，当时包括1984号在内的那组实验体已经被投放了出去，文件的毁坏使得追踪这组实验体变得不可能，并且此前取得的成果完全化为泡影。剩下的线索唯有一条：那个孩子的名字，叫做‘圣护’。”

***  
这就是你藏起来的真相吗，求成？  
槙岛抬起眼。藤间显得很激动，正满含热切地望着他，但不知为何他完全无法感受到对方一丝一毫的情绪。藤间的声音就像隔着一层玻璃罩、隔着一个遥远的世界。  
“三年前，我因为标本事件被带到西比拉的大家这里，才知道原来我本来就属于西比拉，这才是我应该拥有的位置……”青年用手指摸了摸自己的泪痣，动作看起来像因沉浸在喜悦而不自觉流露的习癖。“在孤独中长大的我第一次明白了，自己此前只不过是被芸芸众生埋没和曲解了，西比拉才是我的力量和才能得以发挥的地方。不仅如此，我还知道了另一个让人惊讶的事实：我是当年流散的那组孩子中的一个，而我所认识的你——圣护君——你就是西比拉一直在寻找的人！  
“你和寻常的人类是不一样的，他们不能理解你，而我们能——只要有了你，今后西比拉就能让更多的孩子像你一样获得完美的色相，我们最终将会让那些只会疏远我们的、精神构造落后的人们被淘汰，然后建立每个人都能与我们互相理解的社会！这也是你所希望的，不是吗？”藤间向槙岛迈出一步：“你是我们的家人、同胞，是我们当中最宝贵的一个！回到我们中间来吧，圣护君！！”  
他朝槙岛伸出了手，然而槙岛没有回应。  
“但丁这样说：‘人生来不是为了像野兽似的活着，而是为了追求美德和知识’……”  
听到这句呓语，藤间的手臂微微垂了下去。“圣护君，你……？”  
“我确实赞同这句话，但任何追求都有可能走向极端。”槙岛将头发向后撩开，徐徐吐出一口气。“就是说，你希望我加入西比拉系统？”  
“是的，你会像我一样，在很大程度上拥有自由；我们需要你的协助，与此同时你也能获得有如神明般的体验。那比起你以前对人类的观察可要方便得多了。”  
“我可以考虑，”槙岛说，“但在那之前我有一件必须要做到不可的事。”  
“让我们听听你的条件。”  
“我需要找到求成。”  
槙岛的眼睛里燃起了亮光，就好像有团火腾地点燃了，他的瞳孔变得如太阳下的琥珀般晶莹。“我必须要见到他，必须亲自确认那个人想做什么，他的人生、他的选择、他的自主意志究竟是什么，不能这样不明不白地算了。”  
“圣护君意外地报复心很强嘛。”  
“并不是出于报复心，只是有想解开的事情罢了……说是求知欲更恰当些？只有和那个人当面，才能获得满足啊。”  
那异乎寻常的执着神色让藤间产生了一丝不安，但是最终他说：“没问题。”

***  
宜野座伸元因寒冷而醒来。  
他在混沌中怔了一阵，才意识到这寒冷并不仅仅来自于四周，也来自于他的体内。身体里的血好像已经流干了，他四肢冰凉，呼吸困难，几乎不像是在活着。  
但他还活着。  
周围很暗，他不确定自己这是在哪里。宜野座艰难地支撑着坐起来，身体却不受控制地歪向了一边。他一下子又倒下了，而碰触到某处伤口所引发的钻心的疼痛让他突然清醒，并陷入了无法抑制的惊恐：  
——自己左侧的袖管里空空如也。  
他像一只残破的布偶般挣动着，试图摆脱这现实，但身体依旧不听使唤地一次次难堪地倾斜。这时一个声音让他停住了。在逆光中，那是个稍微有点熟悉的高个子男人的轮廓。

“真是世事难料啊。……我们又见面了，监视官先生。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 糸

 

“槙岛旦那。”  
“嗯？”  
“有个小礼物想送给您。”  
“是什么？”  
“并非什么了不起的东西……五分钟后请到卧室来吧。”  
槙岛很少看见崔求成那样的表情，那表情像是把一束花或一串糖果藏在背后，怀着温柔的秘密，希冀在对方的眼睛里看到惊喜的回应。那表情让崔求成显得年轻，或许崔求成也意识到这样讨人欢喜的小把戏不适合自己的年纪，所以在跃跃欲试的神色中又带上了一丝不好意思。  
于是槙岛欣然微笑。  
他的五分钟因此白白浪费，因为他发现自己不再能专注于书上的内容。读书作为精神的调律，每当出了岔子，槙岛会去分析无法顺利进入文本的原因，但这次的原因似乎显而易见。他的注意力被崔求成夺走了。  
原来自己是如此容易被吊起胃口的吗？  
他不是会对彩蛋里的廉价小玩具魂牵梦绕的孩童。崔求成基本也不怎么专门送他礼物，因为不管是他还是求成，带回家来的东西一般都自然而然两人共用。所以，这次他的好奇心被勾起，有很大程度上是因为求成的态度。那教人有点好笑的煞有介事模样，确实难得一见。  
五分钟，还没到吗……  
银发青年在玩味又兼些许忍耐的心情中等待着时间一分一秒过完，然后放下书，施施然走向卧室。接下来的刹那，他讶异地下意识用手抓住了门框。  
脚下的地板消失了。  
屋子里变得好像天文馆的虚拟体验大厅，但又比那要精美很多。槙岛立刻意识到这是全息投影内装的效果。无数繁星在他面前逼真地漂浮着，让人失去了空间感。槙岛小心地关上身上的门，感觉自己像站在宇宙深处。  
“这是……你做的吗，求成？”  
他在深邃的黑暗和星云的朦胧微光中寻找着家中的另一个人。崔求成坐在床边，看上去像坐在古阿拉伯人的飞毯上似的，用愉快的目光注视着他的反应。  
“闲暇时打发时间做些小程序来玩而已。旦那，用手碰一碰那些星星试试看？”  
槙岛把指尖伸向离自己比较近的那些小行星，发现它们并没有像一般的虚拟投影那样穿过自己的手指，而是顺着他轻推的方向飞了出去。一些星球和其他的撞在一起，无声地炸裂了，变成像蝴蝶一样缓慢扩散的星云。槙岛忍不住再度伸出手去。飞散的星屑引发更多的连锁撞击……  
“啊，对不起求成，我好像把银河系给毁掉了。”  
槙岛笑出声来。崔求成满足而纵容地看着他，仿佛博他一笑就是制作这繁复的投影程序的全部目的，仿佛说，只要你开心，整个宇宙毁灭了也没关系呀。  
“到我这来，槙岛桑。……没事，不用小心脚下。”见槙岛迈步有些犹豫，男人伸开了双手。  
槙岛踏进星光缭乱的虚空中。周围没有参照物，他隐约想着会不会撞上隐藏的家具，但看到崔求成笃定的模样，他便放心地笔直向前走去。青年花了几秒钟穿过亿万光年，拂开那些细砂般的星系，抓住了对方的手，被对方接进臂弯里。  
“真是绝妙的礼物，求成。谢谢你。”  
“您中意比什么都好。这个投影内装还有好几套其他的主题，改天您可以逐一试试看。”  
槙岛搂住天才黑客的脖子。“我确实……很中意。”他摸了摸崔求成凸起的颧骨，“所以，你想要什么回礼？”

——从这样的梦中醒来。

***  
槙岛站在水箱前。他没有开灯，也没有打开任何室内投影，因此水箱里的内置灯成了室内唯一的光源。他望着箱内透明的水绿。龙鱼依然缓慢地在其中游弋，完全不知道外界发生了什么变化。  
“你也被丢下了啊。”槙岛说。  
他几乎立刻意识到这句话中的错误，但他没有进行更正，因为更正的行为本身也是一个错误。  
崔求成消失了，连同这座房子的生气，像投影内装一样虚化消失了，留下毫无修饰的坚硬的事实。制造那些虚拟的投影是崔求成的长项之一。而一个幻象有多逼真，并非身处其中，而是等幻象消失之后才能做出更准确的评判。  
槙岛圣护的生命中充斥着许多的伪造和欺骗。假身份，假名字，与人接触时的假笑，假话。他诞生在一片迷雾中，在随心所欲中游荡，而这一切的不确定当中，能给予他真实感和稳定感的，是崔求成。就像那天当他站在宇宙的洪荒中，唯独那个男人向他张开的双臂是可以相信的。  
可这不过是一个更大的伪装。不仅如此，就连槙岛自身的存在，也不过是一件伪作；他是被西比拉“造”出来、拥有“神圣加护”的孩子。  
这么说来，自己的人生整个都是一场谎言吗？  
「我和你都是本质普通、随处可见的人。」  
听到这句话时，求成凝视他的眼神似乎意味深长。那时候求成一定觉得这句话很可笑吧。  
青年把脸颊贴在水箱的外壁上，然后抽去力气，任由自己滑坐到地上。他低头看着自己的双手笑了。  
“你果然是个天才……”  
如果写下来，会是一部好看的讽刺小说吧，槙岛想。但这部小说还差一个结尾。  
他在那里坐了很久，直到四肢发凉，槙岛意识到自己一整天破天荒地一本书都没有读，也没有吃东西。在无人提醒的情况下，槙岛很容易失去饥饿感，而这种情况已经若干年没有出现过了。他挣起身走去厨房，打开冰箱。只见里面堆满了应急食品。  
槙岛平时没怎么在意过冰箱里的内容，所以这只能是崔求成临走之前放的。他取出一袋食品，撕开包装，机械性地把食物送到嘴边。  
「像我这样连正规户籍都拿不到的非法滞在人口，要怎么走进民政大厅去注册啊。」  
「不要总对着盥洗池梳头发，下水口容易堵掉。」  
「泡温泉之前要扎起来才行啊。真是输给您了……」  
「您可真是，又看上了不得了的玩具。」  
「要做这种和进攻西比拉无关的事情，可是很费精力的。」  
「槙岛桑，你会骑马吗？」  
「我倒觉得适合您来着，旦那喜欢吃鱼不是吗。」  
「今天谢谢您救了我。」  
「您就不怕我忽然打了退堂鼓，或者临到头来背叛了您、丢下您一个么？」  
「旦那，我绝对不会让那种情况发生的，」  
「所以不管发生了什么，都请你务必相信我。」  
他对藤间说，寻找崔求成是为了满足求知欲。确实，他现在对崔求成怀着前所未有的好奇心。他比任何时候都更迫切地想知道更多关于求成的事情，这个一直可靠而恭顺的男人忽然间做出了完全相反的举动，不得不教人刮目相看。再没有比这更有趣的事情了。  
但除此之外还有别的情绪。  
那是什么情绪，槙岛没有告诉藤间。因为那情绪对他来说也是全新的，并让他为之感到困惑。唯一可以肯定的是，那并不是令人愉快的情绪，而是……或许可以形容为，失落感？  
槙岛将空了的食品袋丢进废物篓，重新回到客厅。他深深地吸一口气，然后打开照明，找出龙鱼的饲料罐，把水箱盖掀起，将鱼食撒向水面。  
“活下去吧，”青年说，“在这时候死掉的话，就太可惜了啊。”

***  
“好久不见，槙岛君。”  
泉宫寺丰久吩咐仆人给对方倒了杯茶。两人相对坐在壁炉前。  
“我不想每次都作个察言观色的人。不过年轻人的烦恼总是比较多的。”老人喝了口茶。“投放那些头盔之后，没有达到你想要的结果么？”  
“并不完全是那样。事实是，产生了意料之外的发展呢……”槙岛手中的杯盏发出轻微的触碰声。“我有事想问您，泉宫寺先生。崔求成最近来见过您吗？”  
泉宫寺笑了起来。  
“少见的急性子啊。但在回答之前我倒觉得应当先问你一个问题，槙岛君，”他用不甚活络的眼珠盯着圣护。“你现在站在怎样的立场上？或者说，你是否清楚自己在以什么身份向我寻求真相？”  
槙岛沉吟了片刻。“我在做的事情为的只是我自身。”  
听到这个回答，泉宫寺满意似的点了点头。  
“不愧是槙岛君，从一开始便是，正因为你在这一点上的坦率，我才乐意成为你的赞助人。”  
“那么您又如何呢？”  
“我嘛，说到底我是个商人。”泉宫寺放下茶杯，起身背着双手走向窗边。春天还没有来的迹象，外面的庭院里一片肃杀。“我喜欢赚钱并且善于赚钱，但赚钱并不仅仅是技能，也可以是一项爱好。商人要做成大生意，就需要在纷繁复杂的世间万象中抢先嗅到风的方向，这需要眼光，也需要搏命的运气。正因为有一夜之间翻船的危险，赚钱才变得让人兴奋。”  
他转过身。“在这个安全运转的国家里，连风吹的方向都是定好的。经商对我来说已经没什么乐趣了，所以我才会把兴趣转向其他的方面。我已经活够本钱了，在盈余的时光里怎样找到刺激，这才是我这老头子关心的事情。”  
“您确实是个有意思的人。”槙岛说，“那么，泉宫寺先生更希望在风浪中行船咯？”  
“为此而进行风险投资是值得的。”泉宫寺朗声道。  
两人四目相接，尽管所有的语言都披着宛转的外衣，彼此还是了然于心。就在槙岛以为谈话将到此为止的时候，忽听泉宫寺又说：“我记得那位求成先生，他是从半岛来的偷渡客吧？”  
老人的脸上显出一抹狡黠的笑意。  
“如果能在那里拓展海外市场也不错呢。”

***  
“藤间幸三郎，集体不能认同你目前的做法。”  
藤间并不讨厌和西比拉的联络。那会令他产生归属感和认同感。但每次作为个体外出之后，总会有和大家需要重新同调的分歧点出现。  
“既然已掌握了槙岛圣护，就应当即刻把他吸收到我们当中来。为什么还放那个人自由行动！”  
“这只是收尾工作的一部分而已。”他解释道，“虽然崔求成向我方主动出卖同伴，但因为公安刑事1系的乱入，导致我们不得不把闯进地下的人全部抹消。尽管如此，知晓西比拉大量秘密的那个黑客仍然对我们是个威胁。”  
“除此之外，意外逃脱了灭口的宜野座监视官也不可以放任不管。”  
“但没关系，我已经在圣护君身上做了手脚。”藤间道，“他会帮我们找到那个黑客的，这比起我们自己去大海捞针要容易多了。”  
他从椅子上直起身，解除了脖颈后的内部通讯接口，然后略感疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴。  
是不是这次出来得有些久了……  
“大家同意了吗。”禾生壤宗倚在桌子上，审视地盯着他。  
“啊，没问题了。”藤间瞥了她一眼。“下次可不要再出现诺娜塔地下那种需要我们出面灭火的情况了，管好你的部下，那些猎犬。”  
“我明白。但1系的那个狡啮慎也鼻子很灵，他还可以利用一下。”  
泪痣青年挥了挥手。“我记得，三年前就是他盯上我的。不过这次反过来了呢……支使他们去找到失踪的监视官吧，找到之后尽快处理掉。”  
他无情地说着，走出了房间。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 吴越同舟

 

视野被疼痛和发热的晕眩弄得模糊，头发因汗水而粘湿在前额上，但宜野座仍未放弃挣扎。  
“放开！别碰我……！”  
他嘶哑地抗议着，紧接着脸上突然重重地挨了一巴掌。眼前顿时金星乱迸。宜野座身子一歪，还没待他回神，一只手就粗暴地掐住了他的脖子。  
“我最后警告你一次，监视官。我不希望每次换药都得先把你揍晕，所以在我耐心耗尽之前你最好学乖点。”  
他被掐得近乎窒息，只看见一对像野兽般发出红光的义眼。  
“否则，是在这里发霉烂掉还是被我丢出去喂鱼，你自己任选一种吧。”  
扼住他喉咙的手松开了。宜野座跌回枕头上，咳嗽着剧烈地喘息，他再没力气反抗，只能任由对方摆布。  
“那时……死了就好了……”  
许久，他听到自己从牙缝里发出的变调的哽咽。正用剪刀剪开他身上纱布的男人没有回应，直到宜野座因药物的作用再次变得昏昏沉沉时，他听到一声微弱的叹息。  
由于断臂的大量失血和随之而来的应激症状，即使不刻意求死，宜野座也昼夜徘徊在鬼门关里。他在高烧中穿行于接连不断的噩梦，一遍又一遍看到被dominator击中的人体在眼前爆炸开。滕秀星，征陆智己，他们前一秒还笑着，突然在刺眼的蓝光中碎裂。  
然后面前的人忽而变成了狡啮。  
不行，危险，快逃啊！他向狡啮大喊，但狡啮仍然站在那里无知无觉地朝他微笑。他想伸手去拉狡啮，却发现自己的手不见了……宜野座急得掉下眼泪，可狡啮还在笑，他眼睁睁看着dominator向狡啮瞄准，然后他便在dominator发射的巨响和自己的尖叫声中惊醒。  
残像烧灼着眼球，泪水一次次被发烫的皮肤蒸干。  
他一直在失去，从未停止。他曾以为会有转机，当戴上狡啮给他的戒指那时，他确实曾有过微薄的希望。但如今宜野座意识到，原来丧失的过程从很早以前，从父亲作为潜在犯被隔离的那时候起，就已经悄然开始了。这是不可逆转的，就像河流始终奔向海洋。  
现在，他还剩下什么？  
今后，他又该为了什么而活下去？

***  
一望无际的大海。  
高烧退去，当体力恢复到能坐起来看清窗外时，宜野座明白了为什么之前那个男人威胁说要拿他喂鱼。起先他以为这是一艘船，但很快发现不对。感觉不到晃动和位移。此外，尽管室内明显经过了改造，但门窗和墙壁都以诡异的角度倾斜着。最后他终于想到了。  
这是海岸地区众多被废弃的大楼中的一座。  
若干年前海平面的大幅上升曾淹没了湾岸的大片临海区域，也令旧东京的不少填海造陆工程化为徒劳。但一些高层建筑物并没有完全沉入海水之下。如果从现在的新湾岸地区向外眺望，还能够看见那些建筑物顶端的部分东倒西歪地露在水面上，好似远远的礁石一般。没想到这些遗迹竟然会被改造成逃亡者的藏身之处。  
水平线上什么也没有，目力所及都是单调的灰蓝。囚禁他的房间应该是这栋楼背向陆地的一面吧。宜野座收回视线，用右手支撑自己转了个方向。尽管身体的平衡感仍然不完全，他已经开始适应用单手完成每件事。青年刚把双脚放到床边地面上，门口便传来了声音。  
“你的晚饭。”  
宜野座警惕地直起身子。那个他叫不出名字的男人站在门外，面无表情，正用细长的双眼打量着他。  
“感觉好点了？”  
见宜野座仍旧戒备的样子，男人耸耸肩，躬身穿过倾斜的房门。宜野座看着他放下食物，突然脱口而出：“你到底想怎样？”  
对方停下动作。  
“什么意思？”  
“为什么把我带到这里，为什么让我活下来？你是谁，究竟有什么图谋？”  
男人轻声笑了。  
“问题太多。如果我老老实实回答你的话，我就不是在逃犯了，成了你养的猎犬。”  
他朝宜野座走近两步，青年立刻全身绷紧，但对方只是掏出一个小物件丢到他膝盖上。  
“虽然还是习惯叫你监视官先生，不过……你也已经不再是监视官了。”  
那是一只便携PP值和色相测量仪。宜野座用右手拿起它，感到心脏受了沉重一击。那上面闪烁的数值是140。  
“你现在和我没什么两样，都是只要一出现在大街上就会被抓起来的潜在犯。从这种意义上讲，我们倒是同伴。”  
“开什么玩笑……”但宜野座心里清楚这是真的。实际上他自己也早就预料到，经历这一系列事件之后，自己的色相不可能保持得了清澈。  
“我才不会成为你这样家伙的同伴。”他攥紧色相检测仪。  
“对救命恩人口气倒是不小，刑警的自尊吗？不过这点我也想到了。”  
“既然如此，你还救我做什么？我也成了潜在犯，拿我做人质一点价值也没有。”  
“对西比拉当然没有，但对狡啮慎也可就有了。”  
“什——！”宜野座猛地抬起头来。“你的目标是狡啮？！”  
绑匪没有正面回答，却向后靠在墙上，抱起双臂。“你不想见他吗？”  
宜野座习惯性地把手伸向鼻梁，随即意识到眼镜已经不在了，他无法完全掩饰内心一瞬的动摇。“狡啮不会那么简单上当的。”他瞪着对面的人，“我不会让你们称心如意的！”  
“还是省省吧，凭你那样的身体想干掉我是不可能的哦。”  
“如果我死了，你就没有对付狡啮的筹码了。”  
“又是寻死么……”男人挑挑眉，“一死了之的确是最轻松的，什么也不用再想，也不用再为明天担惊受怕。但是如果你活到我这个岁数，一定会为没有死在这里而感到庆幸的。”  
宜野座一时无言。绑匪离开了，并没有把门重新锁上。  
“如果你想出来走走的话。”那人说。

***  
天色渐暗。海面上倒映着夕阳，几乎像烧起来一样。崔求成倚着倾斜的墙壁坐在窗边。这栋楼从外面看和其他荒芜的大厦没什么区别，但内部经过巧妙的加固，防止了海水的侵蚀和坍塌的危险。露在海面上的有五六层高，在水面下也有经过抽干的可用空间。这是在泉宫寺资助下他修建的一处安全屋，以前主要用来当做海外走私渠道的一个秘密囤货点。  
为了隐蔽起见，入夜之后他会关闭窗户的屏罩，以免灯光引起注意。但偶尔他也想看看夜景。  
从漆黑的海上望去，西比拉统治下的东京城市群发出璀璨的光芒，宛如童话中的金银之城。崔求成偶尔会放下手头的键盘，静坐在没有开照明的房间内，远眺陆地上的光亮。  
旦那，你还好吗？  
事情竟然会变成这样，连崔求成自己都难以置信。但他除了继续计划之外已经没有别的选择。他相信西比拉目前一定会保护槙岛的，那样对槙岛来说反而更加安全。  
把监视官带回来是一个意外，让重伤的宜野座活下来费了他不少劲，但留着宜野座还有用处。这里的设备十分有限，因此只能做暂时的蛰伏。崔暗自祈祷不要再出现什么节外生枝，毕竟他的处境前所未有地危险。  
大海总让崔求成想起从前偷渡的经历。他漂洋过海来到这里，海对他来说意味着动荡不安，未知，不愿记起的过去。像他豢养的那条龙鱼那样生活在四四方方的水缸里或许倒教人安心。但大海像是无法摆脱的宿命。  
正因为面临惊涛骇浪，人才会对上岸怀有憧憬。  
身后传来响动。崔扭过脸，看见原监视官正有些迟疑地迈过房间的门槛。失去左臂的宜野座仍然虚弱，但精神似乎初步恢复了平静。崔求成还记得最初的几天，当他一边控制着宜野座的反抗，一边试图让他不死于失血和感染，那时崔求成在这个被命运愚弄的青年脸上看到困兽般的绝望。现在那歇斯底里似乎已经消退。  
宜野座看起来和那次在地下停车场被他袭击时不同了。并不仅仅是消瘦和苍白，而是整个神情都变得不一样，就好像从前身上那部分正儿八经的高傲连同左臂一起被扯掉了似的。那是丢掉了什么东西并且知道再也找不回来的眼神，忧郁而节制，还没有到自暴自弃的程度。  
这样倒是比当初做监视官的时候看起来顺眼一点，崔求成望着正在四下环视的青年。  
“如果你想找什么可以用来攻击我的东西，还是早点放弃吧。这里是孤岛，想凭你自己逃走也是不可能的。”  
他把笔记本电脑合上，点了根烟。以前他在家的时候从来不抽烟，是因为怕槙岛不喜欢烟味。宜野座微微一动，但没理睬他，把目光投向了海面远处华灯初上的高楼大厦。  
青年走到窗边，长久地凝望着。逐渐暗淡的夕照让他的脸颊有了一点血色。  
“槙岛，”  
听见宜野座吐出这个名字，崔求成的眉心微微撑开了。  
“你和那个槙岛是一伙的，对吧？”宜野座仍然盯着窗外，“你们为什么要做那些事？”  
他看起来并不像在寻求答案。  
“因为你们，那么多人死去了……我的人生也完全变成了一团糟。  
“冤有头债有主。”崔淡漠一笑，“你是想对我抱怨吗？”  
“我确实恨你们，”宜野座捏紧右手的五指，压抑着颤抖。“但我和你们不一样，……和狡啮那家伙也不一样。”  
“嚯？”  
崔求成此前没怎么仔细观察过宜野座。他这时发现宜野座散发出和槙岛不一样的清洁感，没有那副眼镜之后，略微上挑的眼角和带点薄荷色的瞳孔都显得更引人注目。那个狡啮的眼光还可以嘛，男人抽着烟想。  
“关于你养的那条狗，我很抱歉。”  
许久他如是说。宜野座如意料一样没有回答。  
最后的阳光在海上消失了，夜幕降临在西比拉的国土上。两人分别坐在落地窗的两端，从海岸线外遥望着那由无数灯盏荧光组成的巨大聚合体。宜野座想起自己和狡啮一起去订做戒指的那天，自己闹别扭的原因，现在想来竟是那么不值一提；而崔求成也想起了同一天他去泉宫寺家接槙岛的事，想起那次和槙岛的“冷战”，同时苦涩地意识到也许这次会比那次更甚。  
他们的思绪如此接近，正如他们不约而同所回忆的那天，他们曾驾车在道路上擦肩而过……这是巧合中的巧合，但这种巧合即使近在咫尺他们也不会知道，而且永远也不会知道。

***  
狡啮刚在又一天徒劳的搜索之后冲了个澡。他感到失望且疲惫，因此通讯响起来的时候他接得有些迟。但通讯的提示音一直坚持不懈地响着。他匆匆擦了一把身体，拈起腕表。是个未知的号码。  
“喂？”  
“这是狡啮慎也的番号没错吧。”  
毛巾从狡啮臂弯上掉落了。“槙岛圣护？！！”  
那是听一遍就不会忘记的声音。

“我知道宜野座监视官在哪里。……你不想从笼子里出来吗，狡啮？”

 

TBC

槙岛：求成你这个大骗子！居然瞒着我带别人去住海景房！呜呜呜……（x  
求成快回去跪搓板XD

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
16 禁果与蛇

 

当他滑进槙岛体内，听见槙岛发出一声低沉而甜腻的呻吟。像要阻止槙岛逃脱一般，崔求成用双手箍住槙岛的腰肢，固定住对方不安分的摆动，然后用力挺身。槙岛的眉心出现细微的皱起，如同溺水的人一样紧紧抓住他前襟，炙热的呼吸扑进他的耳廓。  
“求成……快……”  
他吻着槙岛的眼睑，注视着那水气微濛的、沉浸于快感中的金色眼瞳。这个人不论到什么时候，即使是在这种时候，似乎也仍然掌握着主动——崔求成的大脑某处隐约地如此作想。尽管他们之间的情事看似由崔求成主导，但槙岛从来不曾失去对自身的控制，这并不是因为崔很恭顺，不会做出强行违拗对方意愿的行为，而是槙岛似乎与生俱来拥有这种能力，能够在他所处的一切场合里都成为主角。  
“旦那……这里、放松。”  
男人露出忍耐的表情，缓慢地在对方湿热的甬道里摩擦，一只手从槙岛的腿根向上抚摸，移过膝弯握住对方高抬的脚踝。接着崔求成忽然做了一个令他自己也始料未及的行为：  
他将指尖贴上槙岛的脚心，半挠半掐地冷不丁一划。  
槙岛全身剧烈一震，像受惊的猫般弓起后背。由于这突然的不慎动作，从两人结合的部位亦传来强烈的刺激，崔求成感到下面蓦地一紧，险些就此宣泄出来。“旦那、”他咬着牙抬起下颌，只见槙岛急促地喘息着跌回枕上，脸颊上浮出薄薄的潮红。  
“你……哈……在做什么……”  
不是错觉。崔求成确信自己刚刚在银发青年眼中看到了一闪而过的惊讶，同时还有些许的……不知所措？  
蓦地，他觉得胸腔里有什么东西膨胀起来。  
“抱歉，刚才是我不小心。”崔重新俯下身去，安抚地亲吻对方的锁骨。但槙岛没有买账，一只手毫不留情地揪住他的头发。  
“啊痛痛！我错了！槙岛旦那快别……会秃的…！”  
“做爱的途中还有功夫捉弄我，看来你还很余裕嘛。”青年发出轻轻的笑声，终于放开了他。  
“哪里。只是忽然想看旦那身不由己的样子罢了。”  
崔求成也勾起嘴角，他知道槙岛不会真的为他的恶作剧而生气，事实上，槙岛已然恢复了和平常一样的玩味的笑容，晶亮的眸子如捕捉到宝物般期待地，引诱地凝望着他。  
“我也很好奇呢，当自己方寸大乱时会是怎样的感受……你会成为那个将我搅乱的人吗，求成？”

***  
从短暂浅眠中醒来，逃亡中的黑客向外看去，天色已渐亮，大海倒映着晨光，看上去像绸缎般柔顺。怀里没有梦中忆起的那个人的温度，只有笔记本电脑生硬硌疼了他的手臂。  
他掀掉毯子站起来，刚打了个哈欠，里屋的浴室突然传来“咚”一声巨响。  
崔求成警觉地望去。他走过去用钥匙将门打开进入里间，然后小心靠近浴室攥住门把手，猛然推开。  
“啊啊！！”  
在崔求成来得及说话之前，一块搓澡球惊险地擦着他的额角飞了过去。“你要干什么！！”  
伴随着宜野座的吼声，浴室门大力反弹回来，崔求成眼疾手快地架住门框。“我才想问你要干什么，刚才的响声是怎回事？”  
“花洒不小心掉了，…总、总之你快给我出去！”  
崔求成把脚向后一撤，门“哐”地在他眼前合上了。  
“我说监视官，你能不能多少有点作为囚犯的自觉。虽然我已经相当优待俘虏了，那不代表我在听到可疑声响时也不会来检查一下。你是打算把莲蓬头拆下来杀我么？”  
“离门远点！”浴室里的声音相当誓死不屈。  
他不想继续挑战和宜野座之间本来就很脆弱的有限信任，无奈地抹掉发梢上的泡沫，转身在地上搜索刚才的搓澡球。  
宜野座的体力刚一恢复到能够起床行动，就坚持要自己一个人清理伤口和换药。崔求成最初对他用单手能否胜任清洗和包扎表示怀疑，但想来自己也没有护他周全的义务，便随他去了。回到客厅里，崔例行检查了一遍楼里各处的安保有无异常，然后从冰箱里拿了些食物出来。这时宜野座略显迟疑地出现，头发微湿，右手紧紧攥着衣领。  
“你要在这里躲到什么时候？”宜野座问。  
“真傲慢，”崔求成斜眼瞅着对方。“知道自己堕落成潜在犯，一般多少都会惶惶不可终日才对。不过这也算有志气。”  
他把一袋面包和牛奶盒从桌上朝对方推过去。除了睡觉时和需要离开房间时会把门锁起来之外，其它时间崔求成倒不介意宜野座在屋子里四下活动，现在两人渐渐习惯了对方的存在。宜野座对他的话报以无声的锐利回视，但在桌旁坐下时姿态并无对抗意思。青年拿过食物，眉毛不自觉地一动。他发现面包的包装袋已经被撕开了，似乎是崔求成考虑到他的不便而这样做的。  
尽管未必是出于善意，这个男人好像确实很擅长照料别人，宜野座从这些天的生活细节中得出如此猜测。  
“你想收买我吗？”  
“为什么不？”崔求成噼啪地敲着电脑一边说，“回答你刚才的问题。不会躲很久了。”  
宜野座把举到嘴边的面包又稍微放下。“之后要去哪里？”  
“哦呀，你这么确定我会带着你一起行动吗，监视官？”  
“我又没这么说。”  
崔求成笑了。和槙岛相处的日子里，崔并不会经常意识到对方比自己年龄小很多，或许是因为槙岛身上总有种深不可测的感觉吧。但宜野座那种流浪野猫似的神情总在提醒着他，眼前这个人向他紧张竖起的刺并非因为他们是敌人，只是因为宜野座年轻。  
“左手，”他的视线投向宜野座肩膀一侧空空晃动着的袖管。“是被Dominator打中的吧。算你命大了。”  
宜野座怀疑地看着他。  
“我那时也在诺娜塔地下，只不过避开了你们的搜索。”崔用手支着脸颊。“既然被Dominator追着打，说明你应该也看到西比拉的真相了吧。”  
“什么？西比拉的……真相？”  
见宜野座一脸茫然，崔愣了愣，随即哑然失笑。“那可太令人同情了，看来你们是冤死鬼。”他端起杯子喝了口茶，“不过既然西比拉要把你灭口，你就算回去也是死路一条。”  
死倒也就算了，宜野座想，只是这样一来或许再也没机会见到狡啮了。  
他低头沉默地把吸管戳进牛奶盒，这时崔又开口了。“能去海外的话也是个办法，只是国外的义体化技术恐怕没有西比拉这里发达，你要想装高仿真的新义肢大概有点困难。”  
“能用的机械臂就可以了。”宜野座脱口道。崔求成上下打量着他。  
“诶，为什么不装个仿真的，看不出你还有标新立异的审美观。”  
“你自己不也安着奇怪的义眼吗!！”  
“这个嘛，有特别的用处……而且我家旦那说喜欢这义眼的样式。有次槙岛旦那问我为什么要选择这样的义眼而不是再植的仿真眼球，然后……”崔求成有点不好意思似的挠了挠脸颊。“啊……不该跟你说这些。”  
他谈起槙岛的时候，表情变得认真而柔和。宜野座吸着吸管，脑中忽然想到自己最初见到这个男人的那天，那是在山中旅馆的走廊上，他和穿着一袭银白浴衣的槙岛站在一起，那景象让任何人都会相信他们是一对货真价实的恋人。事实或许也确实如此……  
这样一个干坏事不眨眼的潜在犯，也有着珍惜的人吗。  
这样想着，宜野座不禁重新审视崔求成：“你做这些事，都是为了那个槙岛吗？”  
“……”崔盯了他片刻，像是在掂量是否可以告诉他。随后男人放下茶杯点了根烟，看向窗外东京海岸的方向。  
“是，但又不是。”崔求成轻声道，“只是想在太阳底下走路而已。”  
宜野座尚未完全弄懂这句话的含义，对方取回了谈话的主动权。“要装机械臂，该不会是想学你父亲吧。”  
“呃？”等等，为什么他会知道征陆和自己的关系？“你这家伙，到底调查了我们多少！？”  
“很多哦，比如狡啮慎也时不时会去你家过夜。”  
宜野座被牛奶呛到了，剧烈咳嗽起来。  
“你怎、咳咳……怎么知道……”他脸涨得通红。崔求成耸耸肩，不理会他的尴尬。  
之后的整个白昼他们没有再聊太多。当崔求成鼓捣电脑的时候，宜野座翻起了对方让他打发时间的一本书。崔求成表示乐意听听他的读后感。但那是本很晦涩的书，他很怀疑是不是西比拉的禁书。宜野座从前不怎么读学业或工作所需之外的读物，但现在反正PP值已经超标，就算看了西比拉指定外读物大概也没所谓了。  
他摩挲着手里那本《新人生》的书页，思绪从纸张飘到遥远的地方。他记得狡啮常常读纸质书，从学生时代开始，那家伙就比他读过更多杂七杂八的东西……他记得狡啮翻书的样子，专注的，随意的……身边弥漫着烟味，那是崔求成在抽烟，但这烟味和狡啮不同，或许是烟的牌子不一样吧。  
『意外意味着启程，而离去的方式，要靠意外。在启程的关键时刻，你会看见天使；直到那一刻，我们才知道骚动的真正意义就称之为人生；只有那时，我们才能回家。』  
回家，宜野座盯着那年代久远的印刷字体。可家里还有些什么？他恍然望向海平线。除了这具残破的身体之外，狡啮这个名字大概就是他在那边海岸上剩下的全部东西。  
原监视官在变暗的光线中任由自己用疲劳的双眼远眺。过了几分钟，他才意识到自己看到了什么东西。有什么正在从空中接近这里。  
“来得比预想要快啊。”崔求成像发现敌人的豹子般微微伸长脖颈，眯起了眼睛。

***  
狡啮在冰凉的海风里掀掉头盔。  
他清楚地知道这是槙岛的圈套。挣脱项圈从西比拉的狗笼里逃脱，意味着他也将成为西比拉要抹杀的对象。但为了找到宜野座，已经别无他法，而且狡啮明白槙岛不会用子虚乌有的借口将他骗出来，槙岛在对他的挑衅中必然给予他有意义的考验，狡啮相信槙岛是这种人。  
借助此前骚乱事件中缴获的头盔，狡啮离开了安全局，像一条鱼般悄无声息没入无边的人海。根据槙岛指示的时间和地点，他找到了一艘可以开动的快艇。  
接下来就会出现了吧，槙岛给他出的题目……狡啮在荒滩上仰望着逐渐降临的暮色中盘旋嗥叫的海鸥，耳边响彻浪花的声音。然后那声音中渐渐出现了新的声音，在群鸟之上出现了新的黑影——  
一艘直升机从他头顶掠过，机舱门敞开着。狡啮看见一个人站在舱门口，衣衫单薄银发翻飞，居高临下遥遥微笑。几乎是同一时间，他们的视线相碰了。  
“槙岛。”狡啮在牙根挤出这名字。黑发青年跳进快艇将它发动，海水在他两侧轰鸣着溅开。槙岛所在的飞机灵巧地在前方的空中滑行，如北斗星指引着他复仇的方向。他们逐渐靠近那片旧东京湾的遗迹，槙岛的唇边无声地扬起了弧度。  
狡啮慎也，你究竟是会追着我而来，还是会为了救那个监视官而放弃捉住我的机会呢？你会怎么做，求成会怎么做，宜野座会怎么做，我又会怎么做：舞台上的角色已经到齐，现在是拉开帷幕的时刻了。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 十字路

 

“两边一起找上门来，真是，”  
崔求成啧声低语着。槙岛和狡啮同时来到这里，应当不是单纯的巧合，这说明那两人之间已经有过交流了吧……  
“稍微让我有点嫉妒啊，旦那。”  
那么，该如何应对呢。男人望着监视屏中逐渐靠近的直升机和快艇。余光里，他的俘虏沉默地站在一旁，姿势有些僵硬，右手在身前徒然握紧。  
宜野座的大脑正在焦灼运转。狡啮是怎么找到这里的？不，这不是应当优先思考的问题。狡啮来这里做什么？难道……是来找我？  
胸口的跳动突然变得不规律。手心也渗出了冷汗。可是——他从斜后方望着正注视电脑显示屏的崔求成——可是这个男人说过，自己用来是对付狡啮的人质；这个人想用他做什么，又打算对狡啮做什么？如果狡啮就这么径直冲过来，会不会刚好中了对方的下怀？  
一个念头猛地像闪电般窜过他脑海。  
如果趁其不备打倒眼前这个人呢？  
如果打倒这个男人，再和狡啮汇合，情势也许会发生巨大的转机。  
宜野座的神经高度紧绷，感觉四周的任何一丝响动都被放大了许多倍。工作多年来他从来只是用Dominator制伏犯罪者，从未自己动手袭击过什么人，光是产生这念头本身就令他震惊。上一次赤手空拳去和人打架还是在很久之前受欺侮的学生时代吧，就是那一次、他遇到了改变他一生的那个家伙……  
狡啮。  
这个名字似乎给了宜野座一丝力量。不能再等下去，必须做些什么才行。他吞咽了一下，仍然保持着原先的姿势，悄悄改变重心将一只脚向后挪去。就在他试图做出动作的一刹那，盯着电脑的男人倏而抬起了手臂。  
“别轻举妄动哟，监视官。”  
宜野座看见崔求成站了起来，手上不知从哪里摸出来的射钉枪平稳地指着他的眉心。“不要小看了中年人啊，”身经百战的犯罪者冷笑着，另一手把笔记本电脑丢在沙发上。“我说过了，请多少有点作为囚犯的自觉。现在，转过身去。”  
宜野座没有动。“你要做什么？”他瞪着崔求成，后者淡漠地晃了晃手里的枪。  
“照我说的做，宜野座监视官，这样对你对我都有好处。最好别再动那些没用的小心思，否则我可就没法成人之美了。”

***  
狡啮的快艇驶入了旧湾岸区的遗迹。黑夜已经降临，四周露出水面的废弃建筑物像骷髅用黑洞洞的眼窝注视着他，令眼前景象愈发诡异。他驾驶快艇灵巧地绕过那些遗迹，追踪着槙岛的直升飞机。  
这片广大的区域在水面之下也有不少被淹没的高层建筑，因而航行极易搁浅，大一些的船只都无法靠近，能够安全驶入的只有像小艇之类的轻量级船只。原来如此，狡啮想，利用这里来藏身确实是个巧妙的想法，不过宜野座自己恐怕不可能到这种地方来，这么说一定是有人（很可能是槙岛的同伙）挟持了他。  
从征陆的旧仓库弄到的一只手枪贴在狡啮的腰间，它不轻不重地硌着他，仿佛在提醒他使用非法但有效的传统武器。狡啮也正是这么想的。既已跳出法律之外，他打算一切按自己的意愿去做。绕过另一栋看起来角度摇摇欲坠的旧楼，他忽然听到了远远的马达发动声。  
一艘汽艇从楼与楼之间的水面一闪而过，上面好像载着什么人。  
狡啮立刻拿起夜视望远镜。那只船走得很快，光线又暗，他费了些力才终于又捕捉到视野。望远镜中出现的人让他忍不住抽了口气。  
“宜野！！！”  
宜野座被独自一人安置在那只船上，正朝远离海岸的方向疾驰。看起来那船似乎不是由他自主控制的。“自动导航吗！”  
小艇的速度加至上限，箭一般在水上滑行，几乎快得飞离了水面。狡啮以宜野座为目标调整着行进的路线，同时抬头望了一眼，槙岛的直升机正在转弯，两人的路线如被船头切割的浪花般错开了。狡啮望着槙岛离自己的距离越来越远。这也是你的计策么？他恨恨地想。  
两艘船一前一后向着外海驶去，槙岛从空中目送着它们，船尾白色水沫拖出的长长痕迹逐渐消失。  
“看来这就是你的选择了。”  
银发青年收回视线，垂下眼睑笑了。直升机盘旋着，然后渐渐向其中一座废弃楼顶降落，那里有被投影隐蔽着的、经过改造的停机坪。  
“接下来是我的选择……吗。”  
鞋底触到坚硬的地面，槙岛跳下飞机，在气流掀起的狂风中漠然注视着最后一丝自然光消失在东京都的繁华璀璨背后。他记得泉宫寺丰久曾经问他，何不偶尔也享受一下狩猎的乐趣？那时他回答说，自己的兴趣在于眼前会发生的事件本身，所以更喜欢坐在观众席上从第三者视角观看一切。泉宫寺那时对他的回答露出一丝捉摸不定的笑意，现在想来，那更像是老年人听到年轻人说出了一句天真痴语时的宽容表情。  
从何时起，他已不再身处观众席了。  
“如果我也站在了舞台上的话，此刻的观众又是谁呢？”  
槙岛在心里哂笑了自己，迈开脚步朝通向楼内的入口走去。

***  
宜野座又用力挣了一下，还是不行。手铐的一端将他拴在远离小艇操纵装置的相反的位置，完全没可能靠自己的力量让船停下来。  
四周已经没有废弃的楼群了。这艘小艇正载着他驶向一望无际的漆黑的大海。这样的状况看来，宜野座只能推测出一个可能：崔求成把他当做诱饵，用这种方式将狡啮引开。  
他又查看了一下小艇里，似乎没有炸弹之类可疑的东西，除了把他装上船时崔求成丢给他的一只头盔，就是之前暴动的家伙们用来屏蔽PP值扫描的那种。宜野座还是有些担心，担心这其中是否存在某种阴谋，当狡啮靠近他的时候，就会遇到什么危险……  
或者，会遇到什么危险的是他自己。宜野座再次徒劳地试图稳住身子，但船仍然狂飙着在浪尖上起伏，一次次将他上下甩动，他用最大的力气只能维持自己不被抛到船的边沿外面去。可恶，竟然在这样丢人的状态下和那家伙见面……  
像是配合他的思考般，后方另一艘船正以决然的气势猛追而来。  
“宜野——！！”  
焦急的呼唤带着熟悉的嘶哑，重重撞击了宜野座的心脏，只是被这样呼唤着就让他觉得自己要坚持不住了。在黑夜中他只能隐约看到越来越近的一点，那一点渐渐放大，变成他这些日子想得最多的那个人的轮廓。“笨蛋，”他知道狡啮已经看见他狼狈的样子，也一定看见了他在空气中无助飘动的左侧袖管，但什么都不重要了；宜野座浑身发着抖用力喊出声：  
“笨蛋！！！为什么要来！！！”  
“久别重逢的问候就是这个吗！！”狡啮也用喊的，海岸上遥远的微光映在他脸上。那是宜野座听过千百次的拖长的玩笑语气，仿佛没什么大不了的，仿佛一切都会好起来……骗子，你这个骗子，宜野座忽然笑了，划过脸颊的海风让他眼睛发痛。他想就这样一直不停地开进大海里去也好，如果这就是最后的结局，如果人生的最后就这样看着狡啮，直到自己化成海上的泡沫也无所谓。  
失去手臂、失去家人、失去整个生活的人明明不是你啊，为什么你却一副要哭了似的表情？  
但他听见狡啮再次说话了：  
“宜野，待在那别动。”  
狡啮将快艇的速度调整为与宜野座所在的船同步，然后让两只快速行进中的船危险地靠近。他举起了手里的枪。宜野座没来得及对此感到惊讶，便听见一声炸响，狡啮的枪口射出明亮的火光，一发子弹准确地扎进了自动导航的仪表盘里，随后宜野座感到身下的船渐渐失去动力，终于停住了。  
另一边，狡啮也将自己的快艇熄了火。两只船像两片树叶般漂浮着，直到船头不轻不重地碰在一起。狡啮用绳子把它们系住，纵身一跃。宜野座只觉得身下的船舱一个歪斜，身体随之打了个晃，然后被一个怀抱牢稳地接住了。颠簸让宜野座感到有些晕眩，他把头埋在对方肩膀上，熟悉的烟味扑进他的鼻腔里。  
从诺娜塔那一夜到现在，宜野座好像一直在做梦，这个梦好长，到现在才终于醒来。喉咙被哽住了，他不由得使劲眨了眨眼睛。  
“宜野……”  
狡啮的手臂收得如此之紧，仿佛生怕他溜走。宜野座说不出话来，只能任由对方把他箍在怀里，像卡住的播放机似的喃喃重复着他的名字。许久，狡啮才稍微松开他，拉开一点距离借水上的微光端详着他。  
“你——”男人似乎想问“你没事吧”，但目光已先于语言落到他垂落的左衣袖上。于是狡啮没有问出口。黑发青年用手轻轻地握住那袖口，像是不相信本应从那里伸出的手臂不见了似的，死死地盯着它发呆。宜野座从没看到过他这样失魂落魄的样子。  
“没事，现在已经不怎么疼了。”  
他庆幸自己的声音还算平静，但这回答似乎更进一步令狡啮陷入痛苦。狡啮的脸部肌肉微微抖动了一下，张开嘴，宜野座以为对方要说出什么道歉或责备的话，然而下一秒自己的双唇却被封住了。  
长久的、深入的吻令他忘记了时间和地点。狡啮温热的舌头在他口腔内搅动，渐渐让他被冷风冻僵的四肢百骸恢复了知觉。右手的手铐不知被狡啮用什么铰断了，宜野座用重获自由的唯一的手臂搂住对方的脖颈，感到后背触到了坚硬的舱底。  
也许这才是最好的方式，他喘息着悲喜交加地想，他们都不善于表达自己的心情，更何况经历这过于跌宕起伏的一切之后，在眼下，他和狡啮都已疲于思考。  
事情的发展始料未及。狡啮用一只手匆促地解开他的扣子，吻不停地落下在宜野座的脸颊和脖颈。无法止住的呻吟让宜野座下意识把手指咬在嘴里，但又随即被对方拿开并再度霸占他的呼吸。他感到狡啮的手指小心翼翼地、像做错事的孩子般抚过他被绷带缠裹的左肩，一遍又一遍，这让他忽然如此渴望用自己那已不复存在的左手抱住对方、抹去此刻渗透了他们两人的心痛。  
裤子被褪到腿弯处，宜野座有些羞耻地别开脸，狡啮分开他的双腿，俯下身不急不缓地磨蹭着他。小艇在他们下面随着水波摇摆不定，这让两个人都不太能稳住自己，尤其当狡啮开始用力在他体内进出的时候，宜野座听着波浪拍打船底的水声，甚至恍惚地担心他们会把船弄翻而一齐掉进海里去。在这寒意未消的夜里，在远离西比拉的海上，他们竟然这样荒唐地做爱，简直难以置信。  
快要到达高潮时宜野座仰起脖颈，失焦的眸子里映出半轮月亮，它清冷的白光洒在他俩身上，照出他苍白皮肤上的细汗。狡啮的脸藏在逆光中，却狡猾地将他一览无余。宜野座也搞不清自己到底是发冷还是发热，只迷迷糊糊听见狡啮说：  
“要是……就好了……”  
你说了什么、我听不清——他想这样问，张口却化作一声呻吟，狡啮猛然顶入他的最深处，强烈的快感令宜野座无法再想任何事情。

***  
平息下来时他们裹在救生毯里，互相偎依着坐在船舷，任船在海面上随波逐流。两人把自分开以来各自发生的所有事情都告诉了对方，但宜野座没告诉狡啮，这段时间自己哭过多少次；狡啮也没告诉宜野座，他经历了多少个无眠之夜。  
“这个。”  
宜野座见狡啮从口袋里掏出了什么东西，定睛一看，那是他在诺娜塔被袭击时遗落的戒指。  
“之前把它送给你的那次太投机取巧了，你失踪之后，我就一直想着等找到你的时候一定要重新好好地送给你一次。”  
狡啮显得有些不自在。宜野座多少明白他为什么不自在——现在的自己已经没有能够戴上戒指的左手了。不过宜野座自己倒觉得没什么。  
“原来你也知道你投机取巧啊，”他伸出右手故意绷起脸。“作为赔礼，我就勉为其难地收下吧。”  
狡啮没有马上动作，而是定定地凝视着他，仿佛要从他脸上看出什么似的。过了一会，狡啮半跪下身，让自己正面对着宜野座，然后郑重其事地握住他的右手，把指环套在他的无名指上。一时间两人都没有说话，然后宜野座忽然噗嗤一下笑了出来。  
“怎么了？”狡啮惊讶地看着自己的恋人。宜野座一边低低地笑着一边无可奈何地扭开脸：  
“这就算是‘好好地送给我’了？”他望着自己和对方，因入夜的寒冷和刚才不顾环境的sex，此刻两人像海难幸存者一样瑟缩地裹着毯子挤在来历不明的小艇上，毫无浪漫可言。“你这家伙从以前就一直这么粗枝大叶的，真是没救了！”  
“我就是这么粗枝大叶了，不好意思就请你接受这个现实吧。”狡啮也自暴自弃地松下肩膀。男人重新坐回宜野座身旁，把他搂在自己臂弯里，将那只戴着戒指的手贴紧自己胸口。过了片刻：  
“你愿意跟我走吗，宜野？”  
从看见狡啮驾着船朝自己追来的时候，不——从很久以前，很久很久以前，宜野座觉得自己就一直在等待着这句话。  
“到哪里去？”  
“到海外去，到西比拉找不到我们的地方去。”  
宜野座没有马上回答，只是望向海岸的方向。依然能看见东京的灯光。那里有他从出生到现在所有的欢乐、悲哀、酸甜苦辣。那里也同样有佐佐山未报的仇，有狡啮未尽的执念。  
“……槙岛的事怎么办？”  
他听见自己说，尽管他内心深处有个声音在疯狂地叫着让他自私地不顾一切地和狡啮一起离开。身旁的男人沉默了，这沉默碾压着宜野座的心，他知道这沉默代表着他们之间永远绕不开的那道真相。但如果可以、如果真的可以逃避的话——

“带我走吧。”

说出这几个字似乎用尽了宜野座伸元毕生的勇气。这也是他一辈子中第一次、也是最后一次的任性。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

18 你所不知道的幸福

 

崔求成进入位于最底层的水下停泊仓库，启动了经过改装的、早已准备好的小型水底作业用工蜂。  
一切天衣无缝，他甚至为事情进行得如此顺利而感到吃惊。从海岸方向来的除了狡啮慎也的小艇之外，就只有槙岛所乘的一架全自动直升机，该说不愧是他的旦那，单打独斗的作风一点没有变。  
崔稳住心神，深吸了一口气。在进入工蜂内置舱之前，他最后朝后方被投影隐蔽的楼梯看了一眼。没有人找来。  
和诺娜塔那时候一样，槙岛向上，他向下，两人就此错开。当那个人发现他再次连招呼都不打就消失了，会是怎样的反应呢？崔求成的脚步越来越慢，最后停住了。  
只是查看一下情况。他这样告诉自己。  
打开电脑连接了楼上房间的监控摄像。屏幕上出现了各层主要房间的影像，崔求成几乎是立刻就在其中发现了槙岛。  
银发青年正站在他十分钟前刚离开的那间客厅里。看上去别来无恙啊。崔求成多少放了点心。抱歉，槙岛旦那，他默念道——我现在还不能和你见面。  
正当准备关掉视频的时候，伸向键盘的手指却忽然一滞。  
银发青年俯下身，手掌碰到地上的什么东西。崔求成认出那是自己撤离时丢弃在地上的一件旧外套，以前他经常穿那件衣服去接送在樱霜学园教课的槙岛。  
槙岛面无表情。与其说是无表情，不如说那神情近于一片茫然。崔求成心里猛地一抽。他隐约记得他见过这样的表情。是在什么时候呢？  
对了，是在那次他们做爱的时候。  
中了他的恶作剧的槙岛，也曾经用这样不知所措的眼神看着他。  
他以为槙岛要检查那件衣裳，但下一秒，槙岛做出了一个奇怪的动作。青年缓慢地蜷起后背，姿势如同婴儿睡进子宫一般，把额头贴进被他弃置的衣服里。  
“旦那……”  
崔求成一动不动地注视着屏幕上。逃生用的工蜂在他身后的水槽里轻微地起伏着，似乎被他遗忘了。过了片刻，崔看见槙岛重新爬了起来，而当槙岛抬起头的一瞬，崔求成就知道，某种可悲的命运终于再次抓住了自己。

***  
扑空了。  
槙岛木然地环视着这件屋子。  
这里残留着求成的气息……自己的判断并没有错，但却再次被那人躲开了。泉宫寺先生，狩猎的游戏似乎真的不适合我呢。  
为什么，明明确实心怀期待的。身体和思想却似乎都运转得十分迟缓。槙岛坐在地上，漫不经心地思索着。是因为主客场转换的关系吗？以往的情况里，都是由他设下布局，让对方进入他所掌控的领域内；现在的他却像个闯进别人家中却没有得到招待的客人。   
回过神的时候，槙岛发现自己刚才一度失去了对自己大脑的控制。他让自己把思维拉回眼前的事态上来，重新观察这间屋子。求成的杯子放在桌面上，槙岛伸手过去将它拿起来，发现还有微微的温度。  
那个人刚离开不久。应该是发现他找来所以才仓促离开的吧，对他避而不见……槙岛就着杯子喝了一口。里面不是求成从前经常泡的红茶，而是合成咖啡，味道并不好。  
不在他身边的日子里，求成对生活原来并没有那么讲究。  
可是能找的地方已然找遍，那些所有有过他们共同记忆的地方：扇岛的安全屋、六本木的EXOCET酒吧、樱霜学园的地下、泉宫寺家的客厅、看过樱花的小公园、买过东西的超市、杀过人的小巷、接过吻的天台；他都不知道原来自己还记得这么多，他都不知道原来这座城市这么大；可那个男人就像一根针落进了大海里，他终于看见了那针尖的光芒一闪，伸手去捞时那根针却像怕扎疼他似的，从他的指缝里溜走了；大海那么深，丧失和一个人的联系那么容易，这次错过了，今后也许再也无法找到了吧，今后，也许，再也——  
“……？”  
一滴水落进了杯子里，发出细小的声响。槙岛奇怪地低头去看，更多水滴还在落下，有些甚至掉在他的手背上、袖口上。槙岛想弄明白水滴是从哪里来的，眼前却总是模糊。他抬起手掌擦过眼睑，终于找到了水的来源。  
这是、怎么回事……  
槙岛出神地望着自己手心的水渍，眼泪仍没有止住，他像第一次看见下雪的孩子般惊奇地用手去接，胸腔里搅动着莫名的迷惑和翻沸。应该有什么合乎逻辑的理由，应该有什么他曾经读过的形容词，能够描述和解释眼下发生在自己身上的这种情况，可槙岛发现他竟然无法思考，大雪覆盖了他的脑海，那里变得一片空白。

为什么 我  
为什么

他聆听着自己因落泪而变得滞涩的呼吸声，他置身于这令他费解的谜团中央，独自面对这场崭新的体验。眼泪一般会出现在怎样的段落？悲恸，喜悦，愤怒，委屈，感动，孤独，欣慰，那么多种情绪，现在应该是哪一种？眼泪是液体，是水分……  
水……  
突然，一阵令人颤栗的感觉攫住了他。  
水，那是沙利文教会海伦的单词，当清凉的水流过手掌，沙利文不厌其烦地一次次拼写着，然后在那个奇迹般的瞬间，生活在无声无光世界中的海伦领会到了“水”究竟是什么。原来“水”就是流过手掌的这种事物；原来世界是可以被理解的，这种心情不是悲恸，不是喜悦，不是愤怒，不是委屈，不是感动，不是孤独，不是欣慰，但又是这所有一切的集合体。   
“我在想，到那时候，说不定我就能体会到些什么吧。”  
曾经，他对求成这样说过这样任性而无知的话。现在他知道了，这就是自己一直想体会到的东西，而那是崔求成早已成千百次地、不厌其烦地在他手掌上拼写过的，是他一直没有意识到、一直无法理解的那个单词；那个人一直在拼写，重复又重复，从未放弃过。  
原来是这样。槙岛恍然地想。我……对他……  
“旦那。”  
几乎像是应他的心象而出现，槙岛听见背后传来了一声再熟悉不过的呼唤。他的视野仍然被泪光模糊，但他却觉得自己看得如此清楚，清楚到这辈子都不会忘掉。他看见他的求成从门口走近，张开宽大的双臂；在被拥抱住的时候，杯子从他手里滑落了。

***  
“你还好吧，槙岛旦那？”  
崔求成有点手忙脚乱。  
他小心地拭去槙岛脸颊上的水痕，可槙岛还是在哭泣——他不知道是不是应该将之定义为哭泣，尽管从生理症状上讲应该没错——泪水从那双漂亮的金色眸子里不断涌出来，从细长的睫毛上滚落，掉到他的衣襟上，然而槙岛的脸上没有任何可以被明确解读的情绪，青年靠在他的臂膀里，仰脸定定地望着他，一句话也不说，就只是那样目不转睛地凝视着他的脸。  
一向能言善辩、随遇而安的槙岛，竟然会像这样子哑口无言，这大大地令崔求成震惊了。他甚至怀疑槙岛是不是哪里受伤了，男人紧张地用手环着槙岛，手掌安抚地拍着槙岛的后背，不知该怎么才能让他恢复正常。  
“旦那，醒醒，”崔求成笨拙地说，“是我啊。”  
他终于感觉到怀中温暖的身体颤动了一下。“求成？”  
槙岛从喉咙里发出沙哑的细小咕哝。这声音让崔求成的心脏揪了起来。“我在，”他揉开对方的刘海，将额头贴上槙岛的，捕捉着对方湿漉漉的呼吸。“旦那……”  
“你不是走了吗？”  
“槙岛桑，看见你这样子，我怎么可能丢下你一走了之啊！”崔求成苦笑着，再次抱紧了对方。槙岛像个大病初愈的小孩子似的贴着他：  
“‘这样子’是什么样子？”  
“就是……”崔作难地挠了挠头，“像意外死机的电脑一样的样子。”  
他欣慰地看见槙岛笑了，尽管仍没有完全止住眼泪。这个人的身体机能似乎确实和他的精神构造无法完全达成一致。  
“真像是你会说出来的比喻。”  
“抱歉，我缺乏文学素养……”崔求成从一旁地板上捞起自己的外套给槙岛披上，“旦那，你又穿这么薄！”  
“想着要见到求成了，就给忘了。”  
“没有人在一边提醒您还真是不行，”身兼数职的黑客先生叹了口气。他听见槙岛又问，“为什么没告诉我那份档案，为什么隐瞒了关于我身世的事情？”  
“因为，”崔沉吟了一下。“我记得旦那说过，你觉得自己是个普通人。因为旦那想过普通的生活，所以哪怕是多瞒一天也好，我不想让那种多余的信息来打搅。”  
“可你却把我交给了西比拉。”槙岛说。  
“……”崔求成的眉头紧了紧，但又挤出一丝苦笑。“我不是说过吗，不管发生了什么，都请您务必相信我。——不过我也知道这是不可能的。”  
他的手从槙岛的脸颊沿着银色的发丝慢慢滑动。  
“所以我知道您一定会来寻找我，虽然这么说有点自大，但事实也确实让我猜中了。本来我不会让您抓到我的，可果然我还是忍不住出现在您面前。失策了呢。”  
崔求成握住槙岛的肩膀。“我啊，以前一直觉得，只要能陪着旦那一起用各种恶戏惊扰世人，怀着童心乐在其中，只要旦那觉得有趣就好。但后来……后来我改变主意了。”  
他顿了顿。  
“我想为你，也为我自己创造一个能一起普通地生活下去的国家。”  
笑起来的时候崔求成显得有些沧桑。“只为了这样一个念头而去颠覆一个国家或者建立一个国家，听起来像是天方夜谭吧。尽管对于我这样的中年人来说确实是个荒唐离谱的愿望，但这就是我的自主意志。旦那，你希望看到我的自主意志，不是吗？而现在正在进行的事情就是我给你的回答。”  
槙岛披着他的衣裳，许久没有说话。水面的波光从窗外漫进来，两人仿佛回到了自己的家中。  
“求成，”槙岛轻声道，崔以为他要做出什么评价，但嘴唇却忽而被柔软封住了。槙岛的双手搂住他的脸颊，像要传递什么般吻着他，那也许是槙岛罕见地无法用语言传递的什么东西吧。崔求成回应着这个吻，心中充满了深深的柔情和悲切。  
“那是，必须由你一个人去做的事吗。”分开彼此时槙岛说，夜色中的眼眸美得惊人。崔求成点点头。  
“本来打算瞒着您到最后的，但其实我也利用了旦那……因为我知道西比拉一定会利用你来搜寻我，只要这样，他们便会寄希望于你，而不会另外思考我的下落，这对我的行动也有好处。”  
“所以我是用来引开西比拉的注意力吗？”  
“对、对不起！”  
“你没有什么需要道歉的，求成。”槙岛说，“可是现在你的计划被我打乱了，接下来要怎么办？”  
“这个……”崔求成觉得胃里一阵冰凉。这是他唯一的弱点：在面对一些完全吸引他注意力的事态时，崔求成就会只盯着眼前而忘记后面。现在他意识到了形势的严峻。  
槙岛也看出了他的紧张。“现在逃走还来得及。”  
“但是，”崔咬了咬牙，“旦那，西比拉会放你自己出来行动，他们一定在你身上做过什么手脚。恐怕现在巫女已经知道我在这里了吧。”  
“你的义眼，有扫描功能吧？”  
崔求成松开槙岛，后退一步，重新仔细把槙岛从头到脚扫了一下。“哪里被动过手脚？”槙岛问。  
“这里，”崔小心地观察着槙岛的一侧耳垂，“应该是微创植入的什么窃听或追踪装置吧。等等，旦那！！你干什么——”  
他看到槙岛从衣袋里取出剃刀，毫无犹豫地朝左耳割了下去。崔求成大惊失色，连忙一把用力抓住槙岛拿刀的手，但刀刃还是已经划伤了槙岛的耳根。“槙岛旦那！！”  
崔又震惊又心痛地攥着对方的手腕。鲜血从顺着槙岛的脖颈流下，染红了白色衣领。“拜托不要这么做，”崔求成颤声说，“不要伤害你自己，拜托了……”   
“可是，不这样做的话，”  
不这样做的话，就算崔带着槙岛一起逃走，也会马上被西比拉追到的。崔求成比谁都清楚这个事实，他只是不想说出来。他想不到两全的办法——想不到能够避开巫女的眼睛把怀里这个人带走的办法……  
远处的夜空里出现了新的飞行物。不止一架直升机，似乎还有军用的飞行工蜂。崔求成知道在接下来十分钟之内恐怕子弹就会打穿他们面前的玻璃窗。他的额头渗出了冷汗，然而槙岛直起身子，神色一如往常。  
“还没有结束。”  
“诶？”  
“我相信你，”槙岛说，“所以拜托了，求成。全部的计划都拜托你。”  
“不，”崔求成知道槙岛的微笑中包含了什么意思，那想法令他恐慌，“不行，旦那！之前西比拉认为你可以与他们合作，所以才放任了你，现在如果你回去的话，不知道会遇到什么！！我不能——”  
“你可以的，”槙岛抬起一只手，掩住了他的嘴唇。“‘不管发生了什么，都请务必相信我。’这可是你说过的哦？”  
“可是，”崔握住他的手。  
“不管发生了什么，我都相信你。”槙岛望着崔求成的义眼，仿佛在那里面看到了动人的未来；槙岛神情柔软，哭泣过的双眸格外清明。  
“走吧，求成。不用担心我，我们一定会再见面的。”  
银发青年再次吻了吻他的嘴唇，泪水和鲜血都染在了他的衣服上。几小时后，当崔求成从海底成功地潜出西比拉的视野、渡向预定的下一个目标地点时，他仍能嗅到槙岛发梢残留下的暗香。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
19 重返伊甸园

 

狡啮发现宜野座和以前不同了。  
也许是经受过之前那场残酷遭遇之后的缘故，宜野座的脸色仍显得有些苍白，人也更加消瘦。但真正的不同在于他的神情。那是一种异乎寻常的平静——从前狡啮也曾在宜野座脸上看到过类似的平静，在他们的学生时代，当宜野座心无旁骛地低头看书的时候——然而如今宜野座脸上的平静，是历尽磨难之后的平静，教人觉得他仿佛今生再不会因痛苦而哭泣，也再不会为什么而失去平衡。  
还有就是，狡啮发现宜野座又会心平气和地微笑了。  
宜野座笑起来的时候眉微微向下弯着，黛绿色的眼睛里像潭水波光。每当看到这样的笑容，狡啮总会觉得心口隐隐作痛。这时他就会忍不住过去把对方抱在臂弯里，听着宜野座疑惑地问他怎么了。  
他把宜野座当做病人一般呵护着，不在宜野座跟前抽烟，连讲话时的声音也放小了，仿佛对方是瓷拼成的，嗓门一大就会震得碎掉。尽管这很傻，但狡啮察觉自己就是没法像从前那样在宜野座面前大大咧咧的。这或许是歉疚感所致。  
“时间还早，你再睡一会吧，我去弄点早饭。”  
黎明的熹微光线从被封起来的窗板缝隙照射进来，狡啮摸了摸怀中人的头发，看宜野座再度合上眼，他才起身走开。这里是征陆智己曾经用过的藏身仓库，把宜野座从海上救回来之后，狡啮将他带来了这里。  
黑发男人洗漱完毕去准备食材，路过柜子看到上面放着老爹和幼年宜野座的合影，忍不住停下脚步把相框拿起来。之前那晚上，商量要去哪里的时候，前执行官和前监视官不约而同想到了这个地点，狡啮是因为征陆生前对他提过，宜野座则是因为小时候曾经来过这里。  
照片上的小宜野脸蛋圆圆的，笑得无忧无虑，丝毫看不出日后那种典型的傲娇式表情。狡啮这样想着，不自觉地笑出声来。身后传来轻细的沙沙声。  
“一个人在那里傻乐什么？”  
“起来了？”狡啮把相框放回柜子上，转过身，宜野座披着衣服站在楼梯口，视线随着狡啮的动作飘移。“没什么，只是在想你小时候的事。”  
宜野座瞪着他。“你知道些什么啊，你那时候又没见过我。”  
“听老爹说过一些啊，还有看着这些旧东西也多少能想象一点，”狡啮拿起柜子上一只河童脑袋形状的玩具罐，在手里掂量着，想着小小的宜野座曾经捧着它玩耍的样子。“要是那时候就认识你就好了。”  
宜野座对此未予置评。父亲为保护他而死去的悲伤事实仍需要时间来淡化。时隔多年之后回到这片屋檐的庇护之下，这似乎也超出他的意料。仿佛冥冥之中存在命运的注定。  
狡啮推起伸缩门，凉气从外面扑进屋来，宜野座打了个颤，用一只手习以为常地系上衣扣。晨雾尚未完全散去，他走到狡啮身旁，两人并肩望着远处的白色鸟群掠过水面。  
“之后要怎么做？”  
“我知道偷渡者做交易的地点，但要成功地到达那里需要穿过几重封锁，这应该是最危险的一个环节吧。上了船之后就万事大吉了。”狡啮把手环住恋人的腰，“你什么也不用想，宜野，交给我就好了。”  
宜野座没有回应，仍然望着外面，水的另一边高楼大厦在稀薄的雾气背后静默地耸立着。  
“那个头盔，是会失效的吧？”  
“没错，在我从安全局跑出来之前听志恩说过，再有六天西比拉系统的破解程序就会完成，之后那玩意就只是个普通的头盔了。”狡啮拉着他坐下，“也就是说，我们必须在这一周之内就离开日本。”  
宜野座沉思着。“那个人……和槙岛是同伙的那个男人，为什么他要在我的那只船上留下一个头盔呢？”  
“说起来，那家伙没对你怎么样吧？”  
“啊？”宜野座愣了一下，“没有。反而是他救了我的命——虽然他说这是为了用我对付你，但是……不对呀？那男人就好像在故意放我们走一样。”  
狡啮托着下颌，肃然地思考了一阵。  
“或许，对方本来的目的就在于促使我们离开日本。如果是这样，这必然是对他有好处的，但我们的离开对他会有什么好处呢……宜野？”他惊讶地看见宜野座把那只厚重的头盔套在了头顶上，“你在干嘛？”  
“我在想，这个可以当做机动车安全头盔了吧。就算有点……唔唔……”  
看着宜野座用单手试图掀起头盔却取不下来的费劲样子，狡啮一瞬忍俊不禁。从前的宜野座总是严肃且注意形象，这也让他往往成为一系里被整蛊的对象，尽管狡啮目前不忍心欺负他，但还是被一种久违的愉快且促狭的心情笼罩了。  
“你让我想起脑袋被坚果罐子卡住的贪吃松鼠。”  
宜野座恼火地在头盔里发出嗡嗡的声音：“别笑，快帮我拿下来！”  
狡啮探身帮宜野座取下头盔，一边笑一边替对方抹平凌乱的头发。“说起机动车，”他脱口道，“要不要我载你出去兜个风？”  
“逃亡途中还有闲心做那种事……”  
“我们可是马上就要离开这个国家了，也不知这辈子还能不能回来了啊。放心，只是稍微逛一逛而已。就当是最后的留念？”  
他知道宜野座无法抗拒这样的要求。事实也是如此。

***  
宜野座裹得严严实实坐在狡啮身后，用一只手搂在狡啮的腰间，任由对方带着他在清早的道路上飞驰。隔着头盔的茶色面罩，他望着飞速闪过的东京街景。  
真的要离开这里了吗？  
他们走了之后，常守会很辛苦吧？  
“抓紧点哦宜野，我骑这玩意可是比较狂野的。”狡啮稍稍偏过头喊道。宜野座让自己紧贴在狡啮的后背上，用头盔轻轻顶了他一下。  
“要是逃跑前夕竟然因为超速被抓住，那可就成了你这辈子最大的笑话了。”  
他们在高速的行进中暂时忘记了其他，宜野座恍然记起还在日东学园那时，刚取得机动车执照的狡啮兴致勃勃地拉着不情不愿的他，载着他一直开到海边去。那时他们之间几乎毫无芥蒂，就算有，那也只是学习成绩永远比不上狡啮之类的孩子气的苦恼。那些时光已一去不复返，而将来同样前途未卜，宜野座觉得自己身处时间的谷底，现实如四周晃过的景物一样仓惶不定；唯一能确认的是他正紧贴的这个人的后背，为他挡住了前方吹来的冷风。  
他们沿着水走，在大桥上看了一会风景；又从扇岛废弃区附近穿过，曾经他们一起在这些街巷查案；还路过了两人订做戒指的那家店铺、带着散步的十美分沾了一身泥的那座公园，远远望了一下宜野座的家；最后，当街上行人开始增多的时候，狡啮和宜野座决定往回走。  
事情就在这一刻发生了。  
行人们纷纷停下脚步，看向自己的手机屏幕。一些人聚在附近商厦的外置广告屏前面。所有人都在看着什么，脸上带着惊疑和恐惧的表情。  
“那是……”  
觉察到气氛异样的宜野座和狡啮向大屏幕望去。随即，他们看到了难以置信的画面。

大脑。  
被浸泡在充满液体的容器里的、上百个整齐排列的人类大脑。

宜野座感到一阵反胃，但比起视频本身的恶心，他更震惊的是这些会引起严重心理污染的影像竟然这样毫无预兆被公诸于世，究竟怎么做到的！？  
突然，他想起了崔求成对他说过的一些话。  
“西比拉的……真相？”  
不安的窃窃私语在四周蔓延，一些人惊恐地捂着脸试图忘掉自己看到的内容，也有一些人叫嚷着这不是真的、不可以相信；宜野座有些担忧地环顾陷入骚动的大街，“喂，狡啮，这到底是——”  
但狡啮仍一动不动地站在那盯着屏幕，双拳紧攥，仿佛找到了自己久别的仇人。  
“开始了。槙岛一派的行动。”  
宜野座望着狡啮。尽管戴着头盔无法看到狡啮的表情，但宜野座却觉得完全能够想得到他此刻的脸。专注、忍耐、愤恨、冷峻……还有无与伦比的锐利。那样的眼神，狡啮只会留给一个人。  
槙岛。  
自己为什么做了那么多的无用功呢。为什么会一遍又一遍想要把狡啮拉回来呢，那明明就是不可能的事。宜野座觉得忽然明白了。当他隔着一层眼镜片看狡啮的时候，他似乎还对狡啮抱有一丝幻想，但现在宜野座已经彻底看清了对方，也看清了自己，他再也不会像当初那样对狡啮的想法感到不解与不安了。  
难道只是因为自己也变成了潜在犯吗？  
他重新将视线移到屏幕循环播放的画面上。屏幕的电源不久就会被切断，但视频一定仍会在网络上继续流传。这个国家的秩序正面临着前所未有的挑战，而挑战者希望将狡啮这个最危险的对手排除在外——所以那个叫崔求成的男人才会故意放宜野座回到狡啮身边吧。只要带着这样的宜野座同行，狡啮就会被绊住手脚。  
然而宜野座看见狡啮朝自己转过来了。前执行官深深吸了口气，仿佛用了很大力气才把目光从屏幕那里拽回来。“回去吧，这里不安全。”狡啮将手掌搭在他后背上，语调正常得像刚才只是看了一道平淡无奇的广告。“我们还得赶路呢。”

***  
狡啮告诉宜野座，自己要去准备登船需要的手续，办好了就回来接他。狡啮把一个简易通讯器交给宜野座。“有什么事就联络我。”  
宜野座听着狡啮的脚步咚咚地在楼梯上由强渐弱。他从窗缝向外看。狡啮站在仓库前面，朝他所在的房间窗户盯了一阵，才骑上摩托绝尘而去，黑色外套飒飒飘动。宜野座望着他的背影，一直到看不见为止，然后拿起通讯器，穿上外套。  
下到一楼，他走到柜子前，拿起自己和征陆的那张合影。  
“老爸，我这么做到底是对还是错呢……”  
宜野座自言自语着，手指在父亲陈年的笑容上轻轻擦过。他戴上头盔，离开仓库向狡啮的反方向走去。  
他尽量朝远处走，又绕了些小路，注意让街头摄像仪较少拍到自己。当觉得差不多了时，宜野座开始在人行道上漫步，同时用通讯器拨了一个号码。打完电话，他的心里出奇地一片平静。  
青年在路边挑了个长椅坐下，摘掉头盔放在一旁，仰望着高楼之间的天空。他再次握住通讯器。也许是春寒料峭的缘故，宜野座觉得手指不太灵活了，右手上的戒指变得像冰做的一般。但最终他还是缓慢地拨完了那组数字。“狡啮，是我。”  
“……宜野？”电话那端的声音有些意外，但几乎是立刻，狡啮的声音就变得紧张了。“出什么事了！你在哪！？”  
宜野座苦笑。自己还什么都没说，那个人就已经察觉到了吧。没有比狡啮鼻子更灵的猎犬了。  
“对不起……但是我想过了，只有这么做。”  
“你在说什么……宜野，别做傻事！！！”  
每一个字都变得很艰难。宜野座把通讯器贴在耳边，闭上眼听着狡啮仓促的呼吸。“看到那视频你肯定也明白了吧，那个男人想让我们离开日本，为的就是让你不会妨碍到他们的计划。他希望我会拖住你的后腿，带着这样的我，你就不得不从战场中退出。”  
“说什么傻话！你到底在哪里？快告诉我！！”  
宜野座带着轻微的鼻音笑了。  
“我已经联系了常守。她马上就会来的。”  
“笨蛋，为什么要这么做！？”  
“你从安全局脱逃并不仅仅是为了找我——在你心里的某处也明白的吧，狡啮，只有成为一匹野狼，你才有可能追上槙岛的足迹。可是如果在这里放弃的话，你一辈子都会为放过槙岛而后悔，一辈子都没法解脱！你咬断了西比拉给你的项圈，我不想变成新的项圈来束缚你的脖子！”  
像被针狠狠扎中一般，狡啮的声音变得痛苦不堪。  
“可你有没有想过，如果你回去遇到什么不测，那我才更会后悔一辈子！！”男人嘶哑地吼道，“为了保护某人我才成为刑警……拜托了宜野，拜托你，不要让我做的一切白费！！！”  
“咚”的一声闷响。那家伙一定是用拳头捶打了墙壁吧，宜野座想着，心里涌起一阵酸楚的爱怜。从以前就总爱这样……这样一个自我主义的、顽固的、不管不顾的家伙，为了护宜野座周全，却违背了自己的心意、甚至要放下执着的信念带他出走。对宜野座来说，这已经够了。  
他知道如果不离开这个人，自己就永远无法真正成为自己活下去。  
“你已经不是刑警了，也不用保护我了，也不用再像从前那样把我推回安全水域……我会用自己的方式追上你的。”宜野座惊讶地发现自己仍能够保持冷静，即使声音抖得厉害；他看见一辆警车由远而近，停住了，常守朱从车子里下来，脸色苍白地向他走近。“呐，狡啮，”  
宜野座站起来。“遇见你是我这辈子最开心的事。要给我好好活下去啊。”  
他猝然切断通话，将通讯器丢在脚边踩得粉碎，然后转向了刚刚赶来的女孩子。朱站在一段距离之外，似乎在隐忍着什么。宜野座柔和地冲她一笑。  
“这样做可不太专业啊，常守监视官。”  
“宜野座先生……”  
朱的脸上一瞬露出了悲伤，但没再过多犹豫。她从外套下面取出了dominator，缓缓地举平，向昔日的前辈瞄准。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

20 暴风雨前夜

“宜野座先生……哇啊！！”  
地板突然晃动起来。正端着一碗拉面的朱一个踉跄，面汤从碗里飞溅出来。宜野座赶紧从桌旁站起来帮她。好在晃动很快就停止了。  
“几秒钟之前有地震警报来着。”  
“我有听到，可是送餐工蜂故障了，刚好端着面走到一半……真倒霉啊。”女孩子笑了起来，用湿巾擦着手一边在桌对面坐下。“宜野座先生，那个，袖子上……”  
被她一提醒，宜野座发现自己的袖口沾到了汤汁。朱一脸抱歉地把纸巾递给他。  
“真是不好意思。”  
“没事，”宜野座摆摆手，“从前跟狡啮吃饭的时候，经常被那家伙的拉面汁……”  
他没有说下去，可又立刻察觉到停住不说反而更显尴尬。朱似乎也意识到了。  
“我从来没和狡啮先生一起吃过拉面诶。”  
“哈哈，那是你的幸运了。狡啮吃起面条可是灾难级别的，会让人色相变浑浊。”  
“也太可怕了吧！”  
“可不是？”  
两个人相顾失笑。过了一会，朱低下头。  
“……老实说，我很吃惊宜野座先生会回到这里来。”她移开视线，“狡啮先生为了找你不惜成为逃犯，我以为你一定会和他一起走呢。”  
“我自己起初也是这么想的。”宜野座惊讶地发现谈论这件事并没有自己想象中的那么艰难。“不过后来我还是想明白了，如果一起走，我们两个都会变成彼此的负担。”他苦笑了一下，用勺子搅着面前的咖啡。“大概是……我还没有准备好吧。”  
不仅仅是狡啮的夙愿难以实现，反过来，对宜野座来说，一生被狡啮的影子所笼罩也并非他所愿。有时候他甚至想去恨狡啮，为什么总是存在感那么强？为什么非要那么固执？但宜野座发现自己无论如何恨不起来。  
让人没法去怨恨他，或许这才是狡啮最可恨的地方吧。  
朱并没有笑话宜野座这些纠结。监视官微笑着，一双眼睛明亮地望着他。“宜野座先生，我觉得只要你能贯彻自己的意愿活着就足够好了。而且并不仅仅是负担哦。你们同时也是对方的力量，不是吗？”  
宜野座无言以对。  
“对了，机械臂用起来已经习惯了吗？”   
“嗯，”他活动了一下左手五指，“完全没问题了。”  
“别勉强自己啊。最近大家都超负荷工作了，得保重身体才行。”姑娘柔声道。  
名为“西比拉的正体”那段视频被公开之后，区域压力指数同时出现了多个异常上升点，不少地区再度掀起了骚乱。距离之前头盔党暴动事件过去并没有多久，人们的神经变得很容易紧张。为了应对事态，宜野座的降格任职手续都被减免，本来应该在隔离设施里接受一阵治疗，但他在机械臂手术完成后便直接回到安全局上班了。  
尽管政府高层立刻发表了声明，宣称那段视频是伪造的，呼吁公众不要被蛊惑，但质疑西比拉的声浪并未完全平息。怀疑的种子被播下，国民人均PP值开始小幅升高。也有原本就对西比拉心存不满的人趁机试图翻身，安全局不得不四处奔波处置，目前局势总算是平静了些，但仍然每天都有新的区域压力警报。  
“呐，常守，关于那个视频你怎么想？”  
朱的动作出现了微小的停滞。“怎么说呢，”她似乎犹豫了一下，“比起视频的真伪，我认为更重要的是眼下这个社会还需要西比拉来维持，如果就此否定西比拉，那就会让社会陷入一团混乱。”  
宜野座看着她埋头吃面，知道她巧妙地避开了对西比拉真相的评判。从前他还是一系的负责人时，只觉得朱是个天真未褪的小姑娘，但现在他发现她似乎已经一夜之间长大了，变成了可以与之作肺腑之谈的同伴。  
对如今的宜野座来说，身边的同伴比西比拉更值得信任。也许常守是因为过人的坚韧才会如此笃定，也或许常守知道了一些连他也不知道的机密吧，为了那机密，一系曾经在诺娜塔的地下付出了无谓的惨重代价。恐怕那视频是真的，宜野座想，否则曾经被作为灭口对象的自己怎么会毫无盘查地被任命为执行官？只因为那机密已经不再是机密了……  
“对了，宜野座先生，”朱放下筷子，“有件事不知能不能拜托你。”  
“什么事？”  
“我一个亲戚家养的宠物犬最近生了小狗，如果没人愿意领养的话，就只能考虑送到宠物养育所里去了。我知道宜野座先生以前养过十美分，所以……嗯……我想如果你……执行官宿舍也可以申请养宠物权限的。”  
宜野座马上明白了她的意思。他笑了。  
“我很乐意。” 

***  
“你这小子……果然还是这么干了啊。”  
杂贺让二看着站在玄关里的黑发青年。“看来您又料事如神了，”狡啮露出无奈的微笑。  
已经开始谢顶的退休教授叹了口气，“最有天分的学生如果被处决而暴尸荒野，我这个做老师的可是高兴不起来。进来吧。”  
收留逃亡者似乎并没有让杂贺产生任何心理斗争。听了狡啮所带来的信息，结合目前的状况，昔日的师生在学术研讨会似的气氛里进行了一次长谈。  
“从公布视频这个举动来看，槙岛一派的目的应该是使西比拉系统的统治崩坏。”  
杂贺推了推眼镜。“但是，现在看来，仅凭一个视频并不足以颠覆西比拉在国民心中的公信力。”  
“大部分人都享受了西比拉的恩惠，可以说是既得利益者。如果否定了西比拉，或许自己的生活和所得到利益的合法性也会被否定掉，谁愿意冒这个险呢？何况被西比拉驯化了这么多年之后，人们已经学会自我洗脑去相信‘应该相信’的事情，‘不应该相信’的事情即使是真的也会被视而不见。”  
“但是，槙岛和他的同伙应该不会对这种情况毫无考虑。公布视频大概只是投石问路之举，如果溅起的波澜不足掀翻西比拉，他们还会采取下一步的举动吧。”  
“问题就在于，下一步棋会落在哪里。”  
太阳渐渐西斜，经过差不多一整天，推测也逐渐被归纳成形。如果不能侵入系统，那么从边缘慢慢侵蚀可能会比较有效，最终被狡啮排在可能性第一位的是破坏粮食自给体制。  
“作为99%食材加工原料的超级燕麦的健康管理出现问题的话，品种单一的农作物遭到致命性打击，粮食自给被破坏，日本就不得不再次进口粮食，而拒绝与他国进行交流的状况也将发生巨变，国境警备出现宽松，难民的流入也会成为必然。”  
“而且因为粮食不足，日本国民全体的PP值都将发生上升，这样一来，对犯罪指数的测量本身将会变得毫无意义。原来如此，还有这么一招。”  
杂贺坐在沙发上喝着咖啡，从眼镜边缘上方瞅着自己的学生。狡啮仍锁着眉头苦思，仿佛被哪道考试题难住了。  
“有哪里不对吗？”  
“不……我只是在想那天我见到的槙岛所乘的直升飞机，还有槙岛当时的状态，他到底是不是在西比拉的控制下？倘若他并没从西比拉的手中逃走，那么放出视频和执行下一步计划的人都并非槙岛本人，而是他的同伙。而且视频没有公布西比拉本体的所在地，这点也很奇怪。莫非……”  
“狡啮，”教授用杯底敲了敲桌沿。“你的目的到底是要阻止西比拉被颠覆，还是说你只想抓住槙岛？”  
不得不说，杂贺敏锐地发现了问题的实质。狡啮沉默了一阵。  
“老师，你也听我讲过宜野在诺娜塔的遭遇了。那已经不是可以用蹊跷二字来形容的。西比拉不分青红皂白想要把他灭口，因为一个连他自己都不知道的理由……西比拉就是这么对待我最重要的人。”  
“你是想说，西比拉并不值得你守护？如果有人想颠覆这个社会的秩序，而这和槙岛的事不相干的话，你宁可放任西比拉被破坏，也要去追踪槙岛？”  
“我认为槙岛对社会秩序的危害更大。”狡啮说。  
“诡辩，”杂贺笑着摇了摇头，“好吧……不管你愿不愿意承认，你自己的心里一定已经有了轻重判断。我不会劝你什么，不过我得多说一句，”  
男人向前探了探身，暮色令他额上的皱纹更加明显。  
“如果宜野座君日后来我这里，我也会协助他的。你们两个毕竟都是我的学生。被他知道了你和我今天探讨的内容没关系吗？他或许会追上你的。”  
狡啮有些意外，但随即像个捉迷藏被找到的孩子一般，突然露出朗然的笑容。  
“没关系，宜野说过让我好好活下去，所以我不会让他有机会拿dominator对着我的。”  
杂贺看着狡啮年轻的眼睛，曾经那双眼睛里面还没有这么多的心机、执着、冷酷和温柔。曾经那双眼睛总是专注地盯着黑板，不知道身旁一直有谁的视线悄悄在他身上打转。杂贺还记得那时候狡啮和宜野座在他的课堂上经常相邻而坐，狡啮是个显眼的学生，爱提问题，热衷于和他探讨理论和各种书籍，而宜野座相比之下是内敛的，总是坐在那安静地记着笔记。当狡啮在课后跑到讲台旁和杂贺聊天时，宜野座往往坐在座位上等着，既不自己先走，也不参与他和杂贺的讨论。杂贺对两人的关系早有推测，但直到今天，他才知道这两个学生之间发生过怎样回环曲折的纠葛，那全是他无法教给他们的东西。  
现在，从狡啮脸上，杂贺觉得自己能够看到两人将面临的若干种未来。  
“解决了槙岛之后，你要怎么活下去——这算是我给你布置的最后一道作业题吧。”他拍了一下狡啮的肩膀。“一定要好好考虑，因为这道题的答案并不仅仅关系到你自己。”

***  
“圣护君。”  
槙岛从短暂的意识乱流中渐渐清醒。  
他眨了眨眼，让自己摆脱强烈的晕眩感，同时感到手脚仍然被束缚在台子上。藤间的脸出现在视野里，表情严肃地俯视着他。  
“如果反复对记忆做深度蒙太奇合成，会给你的身心造成很大负担。圣护君，我不想让你难受，所以拜托了，告诉我吧。你和那位崔求成先生到底谋划了什么？”  
“我不知道求成的计划，”  
银发青年声音略显虚弱，额上沁着冷汗，但嘴角却向上挑。“我倒和你们一样很想知道他接下来会做什么呢。”  
泪痣男子叹了口气，在一旁坐下，双手不安地交叉着。  
“真让我吃惊，想不到你竟然会不惜自己留下，也要掩护那位求成先生逃走。我以前的印象中圣护君不是会做这种事情的人。”  
槙岛望着天花板，胸口轻缓地起伏着。在被进行记忆成像蒙太奇的过程中，槙岛自己的大脑也被往事的洪流所席卷，其中有许多是并不那么令人愉快的经历，但和求成有关的部分——他朦胧地想——日常的、危险的、激情的、平淡的，  
那些片段无论是什么，从来，从来不曾让他觉得乏味。  
“藤间君，你之前说过我是个幸福的人，我那时觉得幸福是一种因为定义过于主观而很难判断的东西，但现在我想你说得对。”  
藤间转过脑袋，心烦意乱地望着仰面躺在那的槙岛，后者脸上仍然是玄想的神色。  
“你就没想过你有可能再也见不到他了吗？”藤间忍不住问。  
囚犯动了动脖颈，  
“我很奇怪，为什么你选择了一种效率低下的方式来寻找答案。比起一遍遍检查我的记忆，用你之前所说的办法、把我的大脑直接变成你们中的一员岂不是更方便知道我的想法？”  
如果仔细观察，能发现藤间的眼睑在微微颤动。他没有马上回答。  
“圣护君，加入我们之后你只会比以前更幸福。你能体验到更多人的心情，看到更多犯罪的戏剧，这不是你所追求的吗？而且你也能像我一样保存自我。”  
“自我，”槙岛重复道，“这个所谓的自我是必须和其他200多个大脑同调为前提？假如我的自我意识就是反对西比拉的话，你们能强迫我和你们保持一致吗？”他注视着站起来的藤间。“看来我说中了？因为知道我不可能和你们同调，所以才没有马上把我的脑子挖出来？这也是你的自我意识吗，藤间幸三郎？”  
被念出本名的一瞬，藤间攥紧了手指。他阴沉盯着槙岛，过了一阵才刻板地说：“强制让大脑同调并非不能做到，只不过需要一定的测试期和循序渐进的调整程序。本来就算动用这种手段也要把你纳入进来的，但眼下西比拉系统非常繁忙。”  
“看来三年前你对西比拉接受得一定很爽快。可惜我更喜欢当初的那个藤间君，那时候你有种扭曲的幽默感，并且乐于用自己的手法进行表达；现在却像个传教士一样。真是可惜。”  
槙岛闭上眼睛。泪痣青年嘴角向下沉了沉。他重新走到仪器旁边，拿起测量用的固定盔。  
“我是你这起事件的负责者，圣护君，我必须向大家有所交待。这关系到大家的安危。既然你不肯说，我就只有继续搜索你的记忆了——尽管这样毫无疑问会冒犯你的全部隐私，但直到找到线索为止，我不会停手的。”  
“被你口中的‘大家’所喜欢，对你来说是很重要的吧，因为如果违背他们，如果他们消失，你就又会回归虚弱和孤独。”在向眼睑再度笼罩下来的黑暗中，槙岛嘴角萦绕着令人费解的微笑，仿佛他才是这里的主宰者，又仿佛他已做好准备向着深渊坠落。  
“如果大脑同调就能解决一切，为什么你还要站在这里对我说话？你应该已经察觉到了吧，当你用‘自我’的身份行动的时候，即使是西比拉也无法理解你……选择成为神是最错误的一条路啊，因为神才是最孤独的。”  
藤间的手伸向仪器开关。“圣护君，你不明白你自己拥有成为神的资格吗？甚至可以说只有你最配得上那样的身份！”  
“不。”银发青年断然地说。  
“——我是个普通人。我只想普通地活下去，仅此而已。”

***  
宜野座在宿舍一角布置了一个简易的狗舍。因为连日来工作忙碌，他仅有的休息时间几乎都用于照顾这只新来的小家伙。匆匆上任的宜野座被安排住进了狡啮留下的宿舍，旧主人的物品也没来得及清理，宜野座又不忍心总把小狗用绳子拴起来，一不留神它就在屋子里好奇地到处乱跑，搞得一团糟。  
“真是个坏孩子，”宜野座板起脸，伸出手指做了个手势，“坐下！”  
小狗蜷了蜷后腿，但很快又汪汪叫着跳到宜野座的脚边，亲昵地围着他打转。训练进展不顺利的饲主不禁叹了口气。他伸手将小狗抱起来放在膝盖上。这也是一只哈士奇，比十美分的毛色要深，但模样着实让宜野座想起了多年前父亲刚把十美分带回家的那天。小家伙的舌头不住地舔着他的手掌，用快活的眼睛望着他，这让他恍然生出一种奇怪的心情，仿佛在接二连三的人口损失之后，这个家终于又添了一名新成员；从此他们将会相依为命。  
“叫你一美元怎么样……请多指教哦，一美元。”  
它一定能成长为一只好猎犬。宜野座用右手温柔地抚摸着狗狗背上的绒毛。这时手腕上的腕表发出嘟嘟的声音，小狗蹭地竖起了耳朵。  
是常守的电话。  
“宜野座先生，局长刚刚得到了槙岛一派下一步可能攻击的地点情报，我们得行动了。”

 

21 逆飞之蝶

 

崔求成出神地注视着正在全自动进行作业的机械。  
宛如一架正在演奏的钢琴的内部。  
这里是旧时的出云大学实验室，目前被用于广大北陆农作物的健康管理，但现在崔求成眼前正发出轰鸣的巨大机械并非在装配益生菌，而是在量产着足以摧毁这个国家粮仓的生化武器：仓稻魂病毒。  
隔着玻璃，无数银亮的操作杆整齐排列，按照既定程序极为精确而优美地依次摆动着，行云流水般进行装配。正像钢琴内部与琴键的联动装置一样，复杂而科学，可以说是机械之美的集中体现。崔求成非常喜欢这样的东西，这让他产生强烈的行动欲，想要亲手去研究它的结构，并用自己的智慧加以复制或改造。  
但是不行，男人吸了口气决定把自己的个人爱好放在一边。现在有更要紧的事。  
崔求成早在几天前就来到这里，凭借自己的电子技术避开指纹和瞳孔认证，轻松侵入了这座研究所。致命的病毒已经持续几天24小时不间断地向麦田中播撒，尽管现在还看不出效果显现，但假以时日之后，那些无忧无虑的麦穗就将纷纷枯萎殆尽。  
想到来时经过的那些美丽的金色麦地将会变成变成死亡之野，果然还是稍微有点可惜，但这也是他在很早之前就曾和槙岛商谈过的计划之一。崔注视着那些不知疲倦跳动的机械操作杆，沉思着。保证足量的病毒投放需要一段时间，而这些天西比拉的人并未马上发现他的行动，这或许意味着槙岛旦那暂时没事。一旦槙岛的记忆被读取，或者，更坏的情况——  
黑客从椅子上站了起来。  
也许差不多该回去了。时辰快要到了，胜负在此一举，而且这并不仅仅是赌上他一个人性命的决战……崔求成的眼前浮现出分离那夜银发青年的模样，衣衫单薄，白皙的颈子一侧被血染红，望向他的金色眼眸里写着他所珍惜的期望与宽容。  
“再坚持一下，旦那，我这就来接你。”  
崔求成收拾起自己的东西，离开厂房准备下到车库去，但手机发出的嘀嘀报警声让他停住了脚步。他扫了一眼手机屏幕，神情变得冷酷起来。  
“终于来了吗，猎犬们……”  
一架直升机正朝着楼顶停机坪降落。敌人到场了。

***  
去北方，还是去东京。就好像硬币的两面，究竟要选哪一边，这是一场赌博。离开杂贺家之后，狡啮慎也花了些时间来思考这个问题。  
尽管按他的推测，槙岛一派有90%的可能会攻击北陆的粮仓，但槙岛本人未必在那里；而且，如果安全局调查了杂贺或者掌握了槙岛，一系也十有八九能够找到那里吧。  
那么，要赌另一边吗……  
他戴着头盔，沿高速公路向东京的方向疾驰。在这段路途中，狡啮脑中萦绕着杂贺所留下的那道“作业题”。  
解决了槙岛的事之后，你要怎么活下去？  
狡啮望着道路中央连得笔直的、无尽的白色漆线，回顾着自己至今为止的人生。  
他并不是一个很有规划、抑或很有理想的人，往往碰到想做的事便去尝试。出手搭救被其他学生欺负的宜野座也好，选择进入安全局就职也好。他的二十多年似乎就是由这样一个个“心血来潮”构成的。  
然而槙岛改变了这一切。为了追寻槙岛的真相，他有意识地付出了三年光阴，槙岛成了他第一个不达不休的人生目标。而这让他几乎忘记了，目标不等于目的，仅靠对槙岛的恨意与执着，并不足以支撑他的一生。  
宜野座的受伤和离开也给了他另一个教训：如果不加留神，那些原以为理所当然属于他生活一部分的人和事物，也有可能失去。  
“不愧是杂贺老师，看人看得一目了然啊。”  
狡啮心中涌起对杂贺让二由衷的感激之情。杂贺向他提出的问题，原来是一个至关重要的问题，倘若回答好这个问题，他或许能避免自己陷入空虚的深渊；甚至能改变不止一个人的命运。意识到多种可能性就攥在自己的手里，狡啮感到双手在微微出汗。  
摩肩继踵的摩天楼群在眼前逐渐接近。前执行官再度加速，摩托车在他身下发出轰鸣声。尽管仍是晚冬时节，但天气却异样地沉闷，仿佛有什么将要发生似的，教人心神不宁；狡啮注视着阴云下的巨大都市，在这钢筋水泥构成的迷宫中，狡啮却觉得冥冥中如同得到指引，那个银发的家伙，他梦魇的元凶，就在这迷宫的中心。

***  
“程序被锁定了，无法停止；监视摄像系统也被篡改了没法用。”  
果然是那家伙吧……宜野座觉得已经失去的左臂仿佛传来痛感。  
“只有分头搜索了，当心些，那个男人不仅仅是黑客技术高超，格斗术应该也不赖，没准会设下陷阱或者出手袭击我们。”  
常守和六合冢赞同了他的意见。由于人手极端紧张，在失去一半成员的状态下，残缺不全的一系仍然被派到出云实验室来执行这次任务。尽管对两个女性不太放心，但眼下别无他法。  
“六合冢小姐去电源室把电源停掉；宜野座先生，咱们到下面去，监控系统的修复先交给唐之杜小姐吧，有情况我们随时联系。”  
研究所里的构造陈旧空旷，走下楼梯时宜野座不由得放轻了脚步。现在已没有任何人能够保护他，而是换他来承担起保护身边年轻的女同事的责任。他紧握着Dominator，不由讽刺地想，就在不久之前这把枪还差点要了他的命，现在他却仍要把一切托付在它身上。  
正如社会总在给人带来压迫和伤害，人却仍然不得不依赖社会而活着。  
“对了，宜野座先生，”  
他们进入停放着许多小型收割机的库房时，常守朱轻轻在男人身后唤他。“你觉得狡啮先生来这里了吗？”  
“看样子是没有，”宜野座环顾着阴暗的库房，“那家伙要是来了的话，没准会主动联络我们也说不定。”  
“但是狡啮先生那么厉害，不像是会落后于我们的人啊。”  
“没错……”黛绿色的瞳孔紧了紧，“所以他不在这里或许只有一个原因——槙岛圣护不在这里。”  
“就是说狡啮先生去追踪槙岛了？”  
“也许狡啮已经料到来这里的只是槙岛的同伙，甚至他预测到我们会来这里吧。”前监视官平淡地继续向前。  
“可是，”女孩子的声音起伏了一下，“如果狡啮先生找到了槙岛，他一定会杀死槙岛的吧。那样的话，狡啮先生就会成为违法杀人的犯罪者了！如果不阻止他的话——”  
宜野座生硬地打断了她。  
“不要再去想狡啮了，常守，难道我希望他变成那样吗？但是专注眼前的事吧，现在只有靠我们自己了，一刻分心就会让自己有生命危险。”  
这难道不是对他自己的告诫吗？宜野座死死卡住Dominator的扳机，好像这样就能扼住涌上自己喉咙的酸涩。明明说过要用自己的方式追上去的，可是，那匹野狼并不是那么容易被追上的啊……也许自己还是不行吧，宜野座悲伤地望着斑驳的地面。  
忽然，他记起了常守对自己说的那句话：  
——也是彼此的力量、吗。  
青年无意识地摸了摸自己的胸口。心脏仍在有力地跳动，大脑比以往更加清晰，尽管仍被无力感所灼烧，但却没有任何恐惧；我活下来成为今天的我，在这当中，也有你的功劳吧，狡啮？  
搜查范围在逐渐缩小，他们小心翼翼地在车库前进，敌人仍没在他们面前现身，宜野座觉得有些不对劲。  
“难道已经逃走了？”常守小声说。  
“从刚刚唐之杜发来的信息看，这附近最近的公路摄像头并没有拍到有车辆从这的方向开出去。”  
“可如果对方没藏在这里……难道从麦田徒步逃走了？”  
“那样的话，如果我们驾直升机搜索就很容易被追上了，而且就算是开车，只要我们有直升机——不好！！” 宜野座突然睁大眼睛急促地抬起头，“那家伙的目标并不是这里的车！！”  
“诶？！”  
“我记得那次我和狡啮在商场碰上他们时，那两个人最后也是……”宜野座一边朝她喊一边转身朝冲回楼梯间，“对方知道我们来了，不仅不逃走，而是反过来利用我们都没想到的盲区——他要夺取我们的交通工具！！”  
像是回应他一般，楼梯井的上方传来了一个熟悉的声音。  
“恭喜。真是士别三日当刮目相看啊，监视官……不，现在应该叫执行官了呢？”

***  
“你到底在干什么。”  
藤间猛然转过身。禾生壤宗站在门口，镜片后面的目光锐利地盯着他。他不知道眼下禾生这副躯壳里面的宿主是西比拉当中的哪个人，但可以肯定的是，她的态度代表着西比拉。  
“你不是很清楚吗，”藤间不动声色地绕过书桌走向她，“我在对槙岛圣护进行劝导和记忆成像扫描，拜这所赐，我们才知道了崔求成可能会攻击的是出云大学研究所。”  
“我说的并不是这个。”禾生说，“藤间幸三郎，你已经有三天没和集体进行联络了。给出你的理由。”  
“……”泪痣青年的嘴唇扯动了一下，“抱歉，是我疏忽了，这两天一心只顾着劝圣护君加入我们。待会我会马上和集体连通校准的。”  
“不，集体要求你现在就这样做。”  
藤间停住了脚步。他与禾生四目相对，空气似乎突然间冷凝了。  
“怎么，大家在怀疑我吗？”  
“正是如此。虽然决定了由你来负责槙岛圣护的事项，但你的行动似乎正在超出必要的范畴，藤间。集体认为你对槙岛圣护或许怀有不切实际的过度评价，这可能导致你的判断出现失策。”  
青年挤出一个凉薄的微笑，这让他看上去略显病态。“不切实际……吗。”  
“你拖延了将槙岛圣护的大脑强制加入我们，而这明明是早就应该进行的。甚至你还放任他和他的同伴碰了面。”  
“那是为了抓住那个黑客。”  
“但结果却失败了。藤间幸三郎，集体不希望再出现任何闪失。现在立刻把槙岛圣护纳入我们。”  
“……我知道了。我会办的。”  
“在那之前，现在，先和大家进行连接。”禾生上前一步。藤间漠然地望着她。  
“你们怀疑的是我的能力，还是我的忠诚？”  
“兼而有之，如果想要证明，那你就——唔！！！！”  
突然，一支圆珠笔捅进了禾生壤宗的耳孔。藤间扑了上来，另一只手用力掐住了她的脖子。  
“你——！！！！”西比拉的使者倒在地上，尖叫着，“你果……然……”  
“圣护君是对的，”藤间继续一个用力，试图将她的脖子扭断；那张清秀的脸因紧张和亢奋而扭曲了，“我也不过只是神的奴隶而已，而你们并不是我的同类——”  
禾生的脖颈发出清脆的咔嚓一声。藤间气喘吁吁地站起来，拿起她藏在身上的那把Dominator，快步跑出了房间。直到到达密室时，他的双手仍抑制不住地颤抖着。  
“圣护君，”  
背叛西比拉的免罪体质者解开束缚带，将躺在那里的虚弱的囚犯唤醒。“圣护君，快，跟我离开这里！”  
他一把拉起对方的手腕。  
美丽的金色眼睛睁开了。  
宛如嗅到血气的食人花一般，槙岛露出了等待已久的微笑。

 

TBC

22 弑神

 

“老实说，我自己也很吃惊。”  
沿着秘密通道向上，藤间幸三郎的呼吸仍然很急促，这并非因为攀爬楼梯造成的体力消耗。  
“竟然变成这样。我……竟然背叛了集体。”泪痣青年转脸望着走在侧后方的槙岛。“你看起来倒是一点也不吃惊呢，圣护君。这都在你的预料之内？”  
“人之成为真正的人，不正是从被赶出乐园那一刻开始的吗。”  
槙岛缓缓地摩挲着手腕上的勒痕。他的脸色有些苍白，神态却与平时无异。“你会做出违逆西比拉的选择，这种可能性原本就存在，所以我在你身上下了注。西比拉让你来负责我的事情，而我从你之前那些话看到了可乘之机。”  
“我之前说的话？”  
“第一次见面的时候，你就对我说，我是你们‘当中最宝贵的一个’。这让我意识到你对我的评价和西比拉对我的评价很可能并不一致。西比拉只想作为一个整体扩展自我，在这点上，任何一只大脑都没有区别。但藤间君，你的潜意识里仍然留恋着个体存在，并且将个体区分了价值。这注定你从西比拉独立出来越久，你们之间分歧就会变得越明显。我只是让这道裂缝更大一些。”  
藤间的嘴角像吃了酸果似的抽搐了一下。  
“就是说你利用了我吗？”他停住脚步。  
“并不完全是，”槙岛将手扶在暗灰色的墙砖上。“我仅仅是唤醒了你真实的想法，并促使你实现它而已——和三年前一样。”  
两个免罪体质者在昏暗的光线中互相凝视，直到藤间垂下眼睑笑了。  
“不愧是圣护君，我果然敌不上你呢。正因为这样我才想让你活下去，是你的话一定能让西比拉的统治结束掉，然后，我们就能——”  
“就能让这个社会认识到我们的存在？”  
槙岛摇摇头。“因为被外界漠视，你投入了西比拉的怀抱；因为发现自己仍不被接纳，你又从西比拉离开——你一直以来的行动实际全都基于对‘竦外感’的恐惧和不满，现在你将我看做同类也是同样的心理使然。”  
他的目光滑落到藤间放在腰间的那把dominator上。  
“但我不是你的同类。”  
一阵沉默。有一瞬间藤间看起来像是要把支配者掏出来指着他，但最终没有。“既然不追求被承认，你又何必非要向西比拉发起挑战呢？”  
“因为……”  
突然，一阵猛烈的爆炸声撼动了整个地面，槙岛和藤间都不禁摇晃了一下。照明在短暂的熄灭后又重新亮起，藤间有些紧张地四下望着。“圣护君，这也是你的计划？”  
“不。”槙岛微微挑起眉毛，“不过我猜也差不多是时候了。”  
泪痣男子不解地瞥了他一眼。他们已来到通道尽头，藤间打开了出口，他们站在闪烁着金属光泽的巨大空间的一角。  
“诺娜塔的地下么。”  
“这里有若干秘密的构造，能够用来完成对免罪者大脑的提取流程，也能让我这样保留个体样貌的成员对全身义体进行保养和更换。”藤间潦草地扫了一眼四周，“西比拉在这下面很深的地方。刚才的爆炸是怎么回事？听起来像是从那边……”  
两人继续向上，到达地下一层时他们听到了回响的警报声，无机质的电子音在不断提醒着楼里的人员迅速疏散避难。升至大厅，只见人们纷纷争先恐后地向外奔跑。  
“圣护君，我们也趁这机会出去——”  
但在朝着出口汇聚的人流中，槙岛看到一个戴着头盔的人却逆潮而入。他停住了脚步。与此同时，对方也发现了他。  
仿佛世界忽然安静。槙岛轻轻吁了一口气，然后笑了。  
果然自己从一开始就没有看错。这就是他的对手，他的敌人，他自己造就的业障，他们共同的主动的选择，但同时，这也是宿命。  
是注定的无法逃避的劫。  
“狡啮慎也。”  
男人笔直地毫不犹豫地穿过人潮，向着槙岛奔来，同时将手伸到了衣袋里——  
突然，一个影子冲到了他前面。槙岛感到胸口被猛地一撞，他失去平衡向后跌去，听见枪声响了。“圣护君，你先走！”藤间手中的dominator正在变化形态，青年挥手向身后一指，“那里有电梯！”  
槙岛没有迟疑。他闪身向后躲进货梯，按动了向上的按钮，但又再次回头：  
“之前忘了对你道谢，藤间幸三郎。”他说。“谢谢你，藤间君。现在是时候回到人间来了。”  
逐渐合拢的电梯门另一侧，藤间讶然地转过脸来，这便是槙岛看见这个一度想成为神的男人的最后瞬间。

***  
“见鬼……”  
狡啮闪到一根柱子后面。大厅里已经没有其他人了，只剩下他和拿着支配者的那个男人对峙。当听到槙岛的那句话时，尽管十分震惊，狡啮还是迅速意识到了面前这个人的身份。并不是他看错，这个人正是安全局广域重要指定事件一〇二的主犯，杀死佐佐山的凶手——免罪体质者藤间幸三郎。  
而这个家伙竟然手持dominator，并且能够无视对手的PP值，随意令dominator启动。  
狡啮掀掉头盔，喘息着。他心中腾起了强烈的愤怒；不仅仅是对制造当年那起事件的藤间和槙岛的愤怒，更是对号称公平正义的西比拉的愤怒。他想起了縢秀星，老爹，想起了失去一只手臂的宜野座那单薄的认命般的笑容。  
“开什么玩笑……”  
怎么能放着不管，怎么能认命啊！！这些家伙竟然被系统所保护，而自己重视的人们却被看得一钱不值，像一粒灰尘一样被践踏、被扫除，这样的世界，怎么可能接受得了！！！  
狡啮深吸一口气。他将手里的头盔向柱子后方猛地丢出去。果不其然，藤间一瞬将枪口转向了，狡啮立刻抓住了这个机会。男人从柱子另一侧一跃而出，举起手枪：  
砰！！  
迟来了三年的子弹精准地击穿了藤间的眼窝。免罪体质者向后倒下了。狡啮松了口气，  
“佐佐山，你的仇就让我来……”  
令他大为震惊的是，地面上的藤间竟然再度挣扎着动了起来。“什么？！！”狡啮连忙向后跳开，再次举起了枪。“竟然还活着吗！”  
“住……手……”  
藤间一只手捂住眼睛，不明成分的液体从被打碎的眼眶里向外流淌着，但他仍摇摇晃晃站立了起来。义体化之后的颅骨似乎经过了强化，一颗子弹居然未能损伤到里面的大脑。他用另一手再次举起了支配者。狡啮当机立断，再度扣动扳机。  
第二发子弹射中了藤间的胸口，但藤间只是趔趄了一下。第三枪击中了手臂，然而支配者还在藤间的手里。这家伙用的是强化过的义体吗？狡啮紧张地思考着，如果用枪不行的话，那就只有近身先夺掉他的dominator，然后再——  
黑发男人的动作几乎和思考并行。久经锻炼的身体压低重心，骤然向前扑去，藤间瞄准的速度无法赶上他的行动，就在狡啮一把攥住藤间的手腕、准备往反方向扭断的时刻，他看到藤间的脸突然定住了。  
尽管半边眼窝已被打烂，另只眼睛仍盯着欺身靠近的敌人，藤间的表情刹那间放大：那是恐惧、不甘、悲伤，还有一丝怪异的释然。  
然后，那张脸在他面前变形、膨胀，砰地迸裂开。  
“！！！！”  
在纷纷溅落的肢体碎块中，狡啮惊愕地看到了站在远处扶梯上的另一个身影。  
是禾生壤宗。  
她手里举着dominator，但她的脖子像是之前被谁拗断过，以极为不自然的角度垂向一边。禾生的样子十分狰狞，犹如恐怖片中的僵尸一般，而这具躯体竟仍能移动和运转。  
“原来如此，”狡啮心中立刻了然，“这也是你的真面目吗……西比拉。”  
“叛徒已经处理掉了，”通向塔外的大厅正门轰然关闭，巫女用一只手扶起自己摇摇欲坠的头颅，另一只手里的dominator朝黑发男人对准。“接下来是你。”

***  
“那个人听见了我们的对话？”  
朱和宜野座沿着楼梯旋转向上努力奔跑。  
“也许他事先在哪里安装了隐藏的窃听器或者摄像头，不要大意。”宜野座的声音因跑动而不稳，“分头行动吧，监视官。”  
“诶？”  
“那个男人很有可能有能拷贝PP值的头盔，所以你不能离得太近。追击交给我，你先去和六合冢汇合！”  
这是最佳的判断，朱没有异议，干脆地点了点头。“要小心，宜野座先生！我相信你。”  
“你才是。那家伙曾经假扮过狡啮，他也有可能会变装成弥生或其他人的样子，你要保持警惕。”  
“我知道了！”  
姑娘凝眉望了他一眼，像是欲言又止的样子。最终她什么也没说，麻利地在下一个拐弯处进入了另一扇门。宜野座没有停止脚步，继续向上冲去。但他的心中仍有一丝疑惑。  
为什么，崔求成会出声和他们搭话？  
就像是在对他说“bingo”一样。  
这样做等于通知了敌人自己就要劫机逃走，而且也暴露了自己的所在之处，分明是多此一举啊？以宜野座的印象，崔求成绝不是这种急于炫耀的不谨慎的男人。  
而且这里的信号并没有像在温泉旅馆那次一样被阻断，明明崔求成拥有这样的技术实力。  
那么，为什么？  
他没有再继续深入思考下去。顶楼就在眼前。宜野座他在楼顶通道门口停住，喘了两口气，然后将门打开一条缝隙。  
被螺旋桨扫动的风一下子涌流进来，伴随的还有再次响起的那个声音：  
“从门缝里可是没法瞄准我的哦。”  
宜野座不再犹豫，将门打开，用义手护着自己面前，另一手举着支配者，维持警戒姿势走上楼顶。他看到印着安全局标志的直升机仍待在绿色停机坪中央，但机舱门却是大开着的。  
“看来我们似乎确实有点缘分，……宜野座先生。”  
执行官猛然向声音的来源瞄准。他看到崔求成站在机舱门口，同样手持武器瞄准着他。令宜野座吃惊的是，崔甚至没有戴头盔，dominator立刻读取了他的犯罪指数，开始变形。  
“对象的威胁判定更新完毕，执行模式 Lethal Eliminator。”  
这家伙的PP值果然在300以上。但如果现在开枪，对方也会开枪。而这停机坪上没有任何掩体可以躲闪。  
那么，该怎么办……  
“该怎么办呢，执行官。”  
想不到的事再次发生了，他看到崔求成的脸上竟浮现出一抹笑容。“你现在一定在思考这个问题吧？那么再告诉你一点。我手里这把枪是能够射出腐蚀性强酸的，要是让那张漂亮的脸蛋毁容着实有点可惜哦。”枪尖稍稍一挑，“对你来说，在这里等待另一个执行官赶来、从不同角度包抄我才是上策。而为了拖延时间，至少也应该跟我多说几句话才对吧？”  
宜野座努力让自己不动声色。  
“你到底在图谋什么？”  
“当初在海上我不是告诉过你了吗，”黑客说，“只不过是想在太阳底下走路。”

***  
崔求成已经将自己的程序接入了直升机操作板内，再过不久就能将操控权限完全改写。这也是他事先定好的方案之一，但事态并非全部在他的预料之内。  
——他没想到宜野座伸元会出现在这里。此外，宜野座发现他的劫机计划也比他预想的要快。  
那个看上去并不算强壮、循规蹈矩的原监视官。崔求成从前只觉得宜野座是个在“体制内”成长起来的斯文且死板的人，并没把对方看得多高，想不到宜野座一来二去竟然成为了现在站在他面前的对手。  
要说缘分，也算是孽缘吧。崔求成想。  
而且，既然宜野座还在这里，就说明狡啮慎也很可能也并没离开日本，那么狡啮大概已经去追槙岛旦那了，这会对槙岛造成极大的威胁。为此他必须尽快赶到槙岛那里去。距离直升机操控程序的完成还有几分钟时间，计划在崔求成的脑内成形。  
“难得我好心成全你们远走高飞，你却让人的好意白费了呢，宜野座执行官。”崔开口道，“为什么回来了，你就这么喜欢当西比拉的狗吗？”  
“……”宜野座沉默了一下，“这是我的选择，这条路并不轻松，但不会让我感到后悔。”  
“是吗，那么狡啮慎也呢，他选择了和你不同的路吗？”  
“也许吧。”  
崔求成的表情波动了一下，似乎是怜悯，又似乎是嘲笑。“你们无法同行……那么总有一刻两条路会互相碰撞，到那时你也会像这样用支配者指着他吗？亲手处决他？”  
“如果真有那一刻，那么那也是我们自己的选择。”宜野座说。“你和槙岛才是，如果想逍遥度日，逃到国外难到对你们不是更好的选择吗？为什么要挑战西比拉！”  
“因为这是槙岛桑长大的国家啊。”崔求成轻微地叹息，神色仿佛刹那茫远起来。“让该发生的事情自然而然地发生，让这个国家恢复到应有的状态，或许这确实不是最轻松的路，但和你一样——这条路不会让我们后悔。”  
崔忽然笑了。  
“也许男人都是傻瓜吧？”  
宜野座的眉目间一时变得柔和，但马上他再次沉下声音。“你们有什么权力否定整个系统、改变所有人的生活？人们向社会妥协，是因为没人想要变得不幸。这难道有错吗？”  
“一个人的确可以说他只是为了生存随波逐流，他并没有错。但正是这样成千上万个‘没有错’堆积起来，变成了整个社会巨大的错误。”崔求成摇摇头。“我不是槙岛旦那，不适合说这些高深的话。但该看清楚的应该是你们，执行官：西比拉本体已经被公开，超级燕麦也将很快出现大量减产，这个国家正一天天变得不再安稳。如果你是只灵敏的猎犬，那就发挥你的听觉，你会听见由怪物们所管理的秩序正在崩塌！为什么还要去维护那座快要被推倒的墙！”  
“就算世界变化，现在我只会继续做我应该做的事。”宜野座盯着他，“——放下武器，我要逮捕你。”  
“哦呀？”男人玩味似的抬起眉梢，“明明支配者已经变成了eliminator模式？遵从西比拉的判断，难道不应该就地杀了我吗？”  
“……”  
宜野座的手指在扳机上不易察觉地颤动了一下。他想起了在海上度过的那些日日夜夜，是这个男人救活了他，尽管或许只是为了利用他，但他确实欠崔求成一个人情。  
“这是我自己的判断。”他说。“你不该死在这里。”  
崔求成再次笑了。  
“看来救人一命胜造七级浮屠这话真是不假。那么，再给你一个对我报恩的机会怎么样，执行官。”  
他用没拿枪的那只手向后指了指直升机。  
“我要到槙岛旦那的身边去。狡啮恐怕也会在那里吧。你不想跟我一起去吗？”  
宜野座的眸子睁大了。  
“什么？！”  
“我已经入侵了这架飞机的驾驶程序，现在它的控制权已经从安全局解除了，只有我才能驾驶它。”崔求成沉着地说，“如果你在这里逮捕我，或者我自己乘上飞机逃跑，恐怕槙岛旦那和狡啮那边的形势都不会向你所希望的方向发展。怎么样？时间不多了，宜野座先生，这也是你的愿望吧？”  
“……”  
震惊让宜野座一时说不出话。他在一瞬间明白了崔求成迄今为止的那些不合理的行动，这个男人故意引他到楼顶上来，为的就是这么干！崔求成知道宜野座的心，也猜到了宜野座会如何选择——而这将成为崔求成的求生缝隙。  
宜野座突然想起了分开之前常守朱的那个欲言又止的表情。  
『要小心，宜野座先生！我相信你。』  
难道她在那时就隐隐约约担心会发生这样的事情了吗，面对这个一度救过自己的潜在犯，面对乘上飞机去向狡啮身边的唯一机会，宜野座会做出怎样的判断……  
烧红海面的夕阳，冷清的餐桌，并不温柔但标准的疗伤动作，细长的闪烁着狡猾的义眼，随时可以毫不犹豫杀人的强壮而灵活的双手，还有唯独在提及槙岛的时候，那不自觉流露出真切爱意的声音……因为了解，所以在潜意识里，自己对眼前这个男人的感觉已经不再仅仅是敌人，也许崔求成也看破了这一点吧。  
『你想收买我吗？』  
『为什么不？』  
那些话的意义在渐渐浮现。  
风掀动着两个人的头发。宜野座和崔求成互相遥遥对视，看不见的压力在他们之间积累着，然后，终于——  
“我同意。”宜野座的声音肃然。“但首先放下你的武器。如果你做出任何小动作的话，我都会马上用支配者对你射击。”  
他一步步向崔求成靠近，直到两人的枪尖几乎相触。崔求成停了两秒，像是在掂量他的真意，随后缓缓将手中的枪口垂下。宜野座伸手缴获他的武器，将那把枪放在自己腰间，另一手仍平举着dominator。  
“遵守你说的话。”  
“我尽量吧。”  
黑客深深地瞥了他一眼，在他的监视下转身跳上了飞机。宜野座随后跟上去，机舱门合拢了。直升机在轰鸣声中缓缓升空，然后像飞鸟一样掠过金色的广袤田野，消失在天空中。  
几分钟后，朱和弥生到达了楼顶停机坪。那里已经空空如也。

 

==============================================================  
23莱辛巴赫坠落

 

“地下的爆炸是你制造吗，狡啮慎也？”  
禾生的话冷漠地在大厅里回荡。  
“把国交省的核心人员排除过头了呢。官厅街的邻接区域竟然长期存在我们所不知道的地下通路，看来在建造这里的时候就被留了一手啊。他们为了等到能够再次取代我们的机会，预留下了丑闻的种子……”  
这倒是能解释当初崔求成为什么能神不知鬼不觉带着重伤员宜野座从这里逃出去。狡啮不做声将自己隐蔽在阴影中。刚才引起骚乱的爆炸并不是他干的，既然禾生也不知情，那么究竟是谁，目的又是什么？  
“不过那种程度的爆炸是伤不到我们的，耍小聪明的家伙。”   
我们？  
脑海中的拼图突然补上了关键的一块。  
在听宜野座讲诺娜塔地下的遭遇时，狡啮就基本猜测到，西比拉的秘密很可能就埋藏在那里。而揭露西比拉本体的视频公开后，他一直觉得奇怪，为什么公开视频的人却没有公开西比拉的所在地。  
原因恐怕在于，如果公布了西比拉的位置，西比拉必然会马上转移自己以应对危险。一旦那些大脑们被秘密运往其他地方，想要再次找到它们就变得更困难了。所以在一举摧毁西比拉的时机到来之前，必须让它们继续躲在诺娜塔底下。  
看来，现在就是那个时机了。  
但这些都和狡啮无关……他是为了追踪槙岛而来，至于谁用什么手段炸飞西比拉他都不想干涉。可要到槙岛身边去，又必须从禾生（西比拉）的枪口下通过。  
“不承认也无所谓哦，反正你会在今天死在这里。”  
狡啮立刻跑动起来。蓝光嘭地一声绽开，他刚才的藏身处被分解模式融化成一个大坑。利用这机会，狡啮飞快地目测了禾生的反应速度以及与他之间的距离。禾生站在停止运行的电动扶梯半腰，离他太远，又有高度优势，要想冲到她附近怕是很困难。狡啮握住老式手枪。子弹已经不多了……他的视线落到近旁倒地的一只工蜂身上。  
只能赌一把。  
以工蜂的外壳作为盾牌，他突然以最快的速度向前冲去，在支配者启动的分毫之际又猛然从盾牌后面闪出；分解模式射出的风凶险地掀动了他的发梢，工蜂的外壳立刻化为乌有，与此同时狡啮抬手连发数枪。Dominator从禾生指间脱落了。趁对方俯身，他一个腾跃跳上了阶梯——与禾生之间的距离已经很近了！然而巫女终于拾起了武器，狡啮看到致命的蓝光再次对准了自己。他心里一紧……  
突然，近距离的，一阵诡异的杂音淹没了两人。  
那声音拔尖地持续着，仿佛一百个人一起发出绝望变调的哀鸣。狡啮花了几秒钟才意识到那是从dominator内部发出的噪声。支配者仍然维持着变形伸张的状态，但枪口里闪烁的蓝光却像失去源头的水一样迅速干涸消失。  
这是……西比拉的哀鸣声吗？  
狡啮目睹着这一幕。他并没有过于吃惊：在接连看到藤间和局长之后，他觉得发生什么事都不再奇怪。对面的禾生则是一幅无法置信的样子。  
“这是？！！”  
她疯狂地连连扣动扳机，然而手中的枪像死去一般再无反应。“不可能！你做了什么！难道……！！”  
挂在歪斜脖颈上的那颗头颅变得表情惊恐。像骑士抓住失去法宝的老巫婆般，狡啮箭步抢上去，牢牢攥住了对方冰冷的人造手臂。巫女歇斯底里尖叫起来。  
“不！不！！住手！！！你竟敢——你们竟敢——”  
狡啮没有犹豫，一个过肩摔，干脆利索将她抛向扶梯的底端。

视野中熟悉的PP值诊断瞄准框突然消失了。紧接着是一阵尖锐的噪音，执行官不禁捂住耳朵。  
“唔！！”  
然后那声音戛然而止。随之停止的似乎还有世间一切声音——宜野座仍保持着举枪的姿势，他赫然发现dominator的蓝光已经熄灭。  
这种不祥的感觉是什么？这并不是一时失去信号而造成的故障，而是另一个更可怕事实的征兆：宜野座睁大眼睛看着手中的支配者，它变回了无生命的铁块。他感到自己的血液变冷了。  
“怎么回事，这到底是……”  
崔求成嘴角不易察觉地一动。  
巫女的视线消失了。

***  
宜野座并不知道，就在支配者失去响应的同一时刻，这个国家所有被西比拉支配的系统——就业等级检定也好，婚姻诊断也好，区域压力值测量也好——全部停止了机能。  
在一瞬的寂静当中，巨大的真空诞生了。  
该听从谁的建议，寻找谁的庇护，该做什么，如何活着……突然，决定这一切的钥匙被再度交回到了人类手中。常年习惯于听从西比拉安排的人们停滞在大街小巷，他们在漆黑的屏幕前呆立，蝇群般发出迷茫不安的嗡嗡声。  
紧接着，最先嗅到变革气味的人开始行动了。  
然而宜野座并不知道这些，不知道自己正在经过一个历史性的时间点。他被困在空中密室，一只手仍僵硬地握着dominator，同行者朝他转过脸来，神色有一丝玩味。  
“还不打算丢掉那种废铜烂铁吗？”  
“你到底做了什么？！”  
“要对付西比拉，单凭一招是不行的。”崔求成淡然望向窗外。重重丘陵在飞机下方延伸，远处灰色的大海正蠢蠢欲动。“公开视频也好，对麦田投放病毒也好，实施地下爆破也好，这些手段当中的任何一个，甚至全部加起来都无法彻底摧毁它。但所有这些构成了变革的信号。”  
“信号？”  
黑客笑笑。“我和旦那的行动只是在大坝上凿开了裂缝，而真正将大坝冲垮的，是洪水……”  
宜野座怔怔地望着对方。难道说还有共犯？  
他忽然感到强烈的无力，这和对于狡啮的无力是不同性质的。他曾经一心想靠近的那个世界的中枢已经崩塌，正义的标尺已经不复存在，他要用什么来衡量自己行动的意义？宜野座身临其境感受到了崔求成所用的那个比喻：如同正站在即将崩溃的大坝面前，灭顶的洪水马上就要到来，而他束手无策。  
“好了，剩下的工作就是——”  
不行。  
“帮助槙岛旦那——”  
不能被牵着鼻子走。  
宜野座猛然将另一只手伸向腰间，那里有之前从崔求成那缴获的自制枪支。但就在他做出这动作的刹那，崔求成早有预谋地扳动了飞机操作杆。  
“！！！”  
机身突如其来的强烈倾斜让宜野座一下子失去平衡。他被巨大的惯性骤然甩出去，重重撞在了侧壁上。在他还没回神之前，一个黑影已经扑了上来。  
“不错的判断，执行官，”男人面部肌肉紧绷，他死死压制住宜野座，五官显出凶狠：“可惜你这样的好孩子是赢不过我的，无论几次结果都一样！还是请你乖乖当个人质吧！”  
“你……！！”  
剧烈的颠簸令宜野座晕眩，抵住喉咙的压力令他窒息，熟悉的濒死的恐慌再一次袭来，但崔求成的话却让他变得清醒：他盯着正与他搏斗的男人。他们在本质上没有区别，都是为了某人而一次次卷进漩涡的可怜的傻子。  
然而这次和从前不一样。  
他不想输。不是因为替狡啮着想，也不是因为刑警的工作或任何的责任感——在正和这飞机一样动荡摇晃的世界里，那些已毫无意义了——他只是不想再被打败，为了自己、只为了自己；为了能够作为一个男人活下去。  
崔腾出一只手去摸宜野座腰上的枪，钳制的力道有了短暂分散。宜野座咬牙用全部力气一滚，拿自己的身子压住对方拿枪的那只胳膊，教他无法起身。两人在晃动的机舱里纠缠作一处。  
“怎么，终于改变主意要杀我了吗？”崔求成吼道。宜野座感到那只胳膊在滑脱，便更紧地掐住对方的手腕；头在厮打中磕在座椅的下缘，温热的液体顺着额角淌了下来，他还是死不撒手。  
“我不会杀你！但也不会变成你手里的砝码！”  
他喘着气吼回去，崔求成眼中腾起了真正的狠意。“那就别怪我不客气了！！”  
暴出青筋的手一点点摆脱束缚，宜野座看到那枪口的方向在朝自己移动。他孤注一掷向前一推，崔的手指一下子撞到了扳机。强酸从枪口喷出，击中控制板，瞬间腐蚀了仪表盘。

***  
崔求成惊慌地甩开宜野座。  
“你干了什么好事！！！”  
随着他的话音，仪表盘里发生了爆炸，黑烟顿时升腾起来。机舱内警铃大作，宜野座感到机身吓人地抖动了两下，然后开始盘旋下坠。  
执行官扶着椅背稳住自己，他看见面前的男人脸色苍白地跌坐下去。  
“哈……哈哈哈……”  
崔求成惨笑着扶住额头。  
“太荒谬了。”男人像丧失了斗志般仰起脸，也不再管一旁的宜野座，“西比拉的统治结束了，明明再也没有什么能限制我们的自由了，只差一点就能和旦那汇合……结果却因为这种失误……这根本就——”  
“这是你自作自受。”宜野座抹掉脸上的血。崔求成哑着嗓子哼了一声。  
“开什么玩笑，我才不要在这里跟你殉情。”  
“那是我要说的话！”  
飞机抖得越来越厉害。两人视线一时相交，宜野座惊讶地意识到自己的心里变得如此平静，而他也同样意识到自己竟和眼前的男人以不可思议的方式达成了和解，这就像是因世界末日到来而达成的和解，未免荒唐，却又让他明白了所谓“宿敌”的意味。  
“总觉得稍稍有点理解狡啮那家伙了。”  
宜野座略觉感慨。黑客耸耸肩：“最好别，我可不喜欢被警察卯上。”  
“你们做这种事，等于把自己变成全民公敌，今后会有成千上万的人恨你们吧。”  
“但也许也会有成千上万的人感谢我们。”崔求成说。“站在你们的立场上，槙岛旦那和我确实是全民公敌，而从我们的角度看，西比拉才是危害人之本性的东西，它才是全民公敌，维护它的你们也是一样……一个时代的英雄在另一个时代也可能变成罪人，不过这些都是后话了。”  
他拉开机舱门，冷风一下子吹得宜野座眯起眼睛。月亮已经升起，倾斜的天空正在迅速变暗，广袤的大地沉默地向他们张开。风声中，崔求成的话音被吹散开去。  
“还没有完。我要到槙岛旦那的身边去。就算爬也要爬到他身边去，就算……就算他不在人间了也要找到他在哪里。那个人在等我，不能让他等得太久。这是约好了的。”  
男人转过脸来。  
“我果然觉得你还是适合做个牧羊人而不是猎犬，执行官。”  
“可惜羊圈已经被冲垮了。”宜野座说。“不成为猎犬不行呢。”  
崔求成像看着即将出征的士兵那样看着他。  
“的确如此……那么祝你在丛林时代活得长久一点吧。”男人微微一笑，“永别了，宜野座君。”

 

***  
“结果最后还是这样。”  
槙岛说。  
狡啮喘息着重新握紧了手枪，枪膛里还有最后一颗子弹。  
胜负已分。他凝视着槙岛——银发青年浑身浴血，躺在钢筋水泥交错的地板之间，双手伸开，如耶稣被钉在十字架上。  
结果最后还是这样，没错，狡啮在心里默默认同了这句话。经历了百般波折，经历了生死较量，他们回到诺娜塔之巅。狡啮总觉得不管是花多长时间，不论在哪条路线哪个地点，最后都一定还是这样，一定还是他和这个家伙两个人的战争。  
槙岛的呼吸逐渐缓和，他侧了侧脸，向外仰望着高楼大厦上方形状不规则的星空。  
仿佛做了个梦。  
槙岛想起曾经在温泉旅馆那夜看到过的星空，还有曾经被作为礼物制造出来的只属于他的星空，但那些和现在看到的都不一样，这是他在西比拉的坟墓之上、在因失去电力而漆黑的诺娜塔顶看到的，一个时代最后的暗淡的星空：当它消失，当明天的太阳升起的时候，一切都会变得不同。  
而这也是崔求成给他的。  
想来确实是一段不错的人生。但是求成，你呀，这次竟然迟到了。槙岛怀着半是责怪半是释然的心情。忽然他又想到了家里那只金龙鱼。不能回去给它喂食了呢。  
“呐，狡啮，”他支撑着自己站起来。“你也来看看如何。看看这个世界。”  
狡啮顺着槙岛手指的方向望去。城市比往日更加躁动，蜂巢般的楼宇仿佛要倾倒，成千上万个孔洞闪烁着亮光，冒出烟尘；人们在畏惧地蜷缩，茫然地询问，无目的地奔跑，失去理智地冲突；然后他听见由远处而来的另一些声响：军用工蜂正在开上街道，坦克和战机呼啸着接近。槙岛的眼睛里映着这一切。  
“这才是真正的人类……混乱，迷惘，投机，聪明又愚蠢，脆弱又坚强。古希腊德尔菲太阳神庙前的一座石碑上刻着一行字：‘人啊，认识你自己。’然而几千年过去了，认识人类仍然要如此大费周章。”  
翻天覆地之后，我们是否才终于能认识彼此，又是否终于能认识自己？  
“卢梭曾经说过，——”  
“——「我觉得人类的各种知识中最有用而又最不完备的，就是关于‘人’的知识。」”狡啮接过话来，槙岛朝他转过脸微笑了。狡啮没有笑。  
“这样的世界，你满足了吗。”他低声说。  
“你呢？”  
槙岛用问句回答问句，那犹如曝光过度的、耀眼的银色发丝在空气中飘动，周身仿佛变得透明了一样。  
黑发男人举起手枪。他看到槙岛的嘴唇动了动，然而另一阵前所未有的轰鸣盖过了槙岛的话语。那轰鸣声来自地底，来自空气，来自大海：那是造物主的吼声，为了惩罚，抑或为了重建，这摧枯拉朽的轰鸣竟然恰恰在这个时间爆发，仿佛是被他们引发的，却又彻底嘲弄了他们——嘲弄了迄今为止所有在这里挣扎和争斗的人类的行径，同时，也将槙岛那句话的内容变成了永恒的谜团。

当大地震将他们脚下的地板撕裂时，狡啮射出了最后那枚子弹。

 

=========================================================

24 生命应有的模样

“日东News播报：距离灾难性的大地震已经过去了2个月时间，尽管在地震引发的海啸和火灾中蒙受了重大损失，目前首都圈已经全面恢复了平静，从今天起部分地区的宵禁也将解除。在第一时间迅速出动而对维护市内秩序功不可没的防卫省提示各位市民，尽管非常时期终将过去，但十分令人遗憾的是，西比拉系统在这次震灾中受到了无法修复的损害，因此此后仍将由防卫省陆上自卫队为主导进行暂时的治安维护。各个街区的哨望站及军用工蜂仍然在运作，请市民们注意恰当行为，切勿做出引起危险及引发骚乱的举动。  
“同时，内阁会议已经同意重建警视厅及法务省，在重建完成后将尽快投入运作。在停用西比拉系统的情况下应该采用何种人才选拔制度及法律制度，内阁将在广泛征集意见的前提下进行检讨。  
“此外，对于市民最为关心的食粮及生活必需品配给问题，目前政府已启用灾害时期调达方案，并初步制定了粮食进口计划，保障大家的基本生活不受影响。海上保安厅已调动力量对沿岸地区加大巡查力度，防止不法入境者的涌入。在困难救助及灾后重建方面，备受瞩目的少壮派、新任国土交通省政务官桑岛浩一将于今天会同厚生省的增田幸德议员……”  
留着小胡子的男人把手指按在屏幕上，喋喋不休的播报戛然而止。一旁正在喝茶的另一个青年转过脸来。  
“为什么关掉了？”鹿矛围桐斗说。  
“听到自己的名字被这样冠冕堂皇地念出来总觉得有点尴尬啊。”桑岛浩一向后靠到椅背上，摸了摸自己的下巴。鹿矛围笑了起来。  
“你在开玩笑吧，政务官大人。”  
“你才是，别拿我开涮了，桐斗。”  
鹿矛围重新抿了口茶，笑容渐渐淡去了。  
“官方的发表确实太冠冕堂皇了。防卫省厚着脸皮把自己宣扬成震灾时期的功臣，‘第一时间出动’？其实那只不过是为了在西比拉崩毁之后抢夺先机而已吧。”  
“没错。在地震发生数分钟之前，自卫队的工蜂就已经开上了街，这实质是军事政变，明眼人都能看得出来。这么说来，在这节骨眼上发生大地震倒是帮了他们了。”  
“早在揭露西比拉的那段视频被公开之后，各大官厅就已经在谋划着把巫女排除、重新将权力掌握在自己手里。你们国交省还不是一样？”  
桑岛摊开手。“这倒是。不过国交省那帮变态老头子大概做梦也没想到螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后吧，让他们葬身火海再伪装成火灾引起的……在趁火打劫这点上，咱们也是半斤八两。”  
“要不是这样，尽管浩一很优秀，也很难年纪轻轻就成为国交省的高官啊。” 鹿矛围把茶杯放到茶几上，拿起放在那的一只移动硬盘。“话说回来，刚拿到这资料的时候我也有点将信将疑。虽然我们这边也有厉害的黑客，但都难以探查到西比拉的正体，而这份资料里不但有巫女系统的构造，连攻破的方法都暗示了，这不是一般人物能做到的。”他望向桌子另一头坐着的老人。“您这里真是藏龙卧虎啊，泉宫寺先生。”  
泉宫寺擦着手中的烟斗，闻言只是笑笑。  
“过奖了，窃国大盗这等差事，凭我一介老朽怎么做得来。”  
“诺娜塔和地下交通网都是您麾下产业设计建造的，要找出西比拉，您的条件可是最便利的。”  
“很遗憾，但之前这么些年我都一直不曾动过这样的念头，毕竟在西比拉的制度下我有特权，我自己也不想惹火烧身。直到某天，有人来拜访我，问我要走了诺娜塔及周边地下通道的设计图纸……”  
“喔？是谁？”  
泉宫寺抬起头，像是回忆着什么遥远的日子。“是和你们稍微有一点相似的两个人呢。”他说。  
鹿矛围和桑岛互相对视了一眼。  
不过泉宫寺没有再就此展开。鹿矛围沉吟了一阵。“我猜除了我们之外，应该还有别人收到类似的资料，或许防卫省、甚至其他官厅也收到了吧，所以他们那天才会那么快就做出反应。”  
“在地下制造爆炸，正是给那些潜藏反叛之心的人一个信号，告诉他们西比拉的位置所在。之后，想要瓜分蛋糕的人就会自发地蜂拥而上……切断诺娜塔电力恐怕是资源能源厅干的，防卫省则是出动工蜂打算进行军事攻击，而我们根据资料找到了西比拉的代谢循环管道——被这么多势力群起而攻之，哪怕只有其中一手成功，西比拉都在劫难逃。”桑岛浩一叹息着，“这盘棋下得可不小。”  
“煽动人心，给予人们实现欲望的手段，然后在一旁看着他们行动。这倒确实是那两人的风格。”泉宫寺说。“这幕弥天大罪的活剧，不知道是否让那孩子看得尽兴呢。”  
“泉宫寺先生，您也很狡猾啊。预先对军工领域进行了秘密投资，就是预料到在事变发生后，军用设备需求量会大大增加吧？我想您这次又赚得盆满钵溢了。”  
“哈哈哈，我可是个商人。尽管我也喜欢打猎，将神谕的巫女作为猎物确实很刺激，但在这种风险中赚取利润才是我最擅长的事。”老人站起身来。“眼下拥有武装优势的防卫省已经压过了厚生省，在实质上掌控了这个国家。就算今后军事管制结束，由于和海外进行贸易成为必须，想必在安保方面和港口方面还大有商机。颠覆西比拉之类的棘手事情就交给年轻人去干，让我来充分享受一下他们带来的好处吧。”  
他背着双手踱出客厅。剩下桑岛和鹿矛围两人，沉默片刻，鹿矛围开口：  
“呐，没了西比拉，你觉得这个社会变好了吗？”  
年轻的政务官没有回答。鹿矛围继续说：“西比拉诞生了许多扭曲，而这些扭曲在西比拉消失之后就能被改正吗？还是说会变得更糟糕？到头来，摧毁西比拉的仍然是人们的私欲，而不是更加进步的东西，当权者和你我一样双手并不干净……我对西比拉不满，但我同样对人类持悲观态度。”  
桑岛注视着鹿矛围的眼睛，他惊讶地发现鹿矛围在流泪，同时在微笑，那表情因而显得凄然，让他一瞬间觉得这个人对世间已经没有留恋。“别这样，”桑岛慌乱地说，“我们需要你的指引，桐斗。”  
鹿矛围摇了摇头。“在不需要维持色相清澈的如今，我的能力已经没有用处了。要怎么活着，我自己都不知道，哪里还能指引别人呢？但至少我不再是透明人类了。如果对我的制裁到来，那一定是件值得欣然接受的事。”

***  
“杂贺教授？”  
宜野座望着正朝自己走来的戴眼镜的男人。杂贺停住了脚步。  
“看样子顺利通过了再编资格审查啊，宜野座君。我想也会是这样。”  
“什么都瞒不过您。为什么来这里……？”  
“被上面召集了啊，我们这些旧世代的知识分子。”杂贺指指腋下的公文夹。“说是在法务方面要我做顾问，不过既然重设了警视厅，我想在章程下来之后对新编制的警员进行法律培训恐怕也会是工作之一。”  
“看来又有机会听您讲课了。”原执行官微笑着，杂贺审视着他，仿佛在观察他的变化。比起当年课堂上那个总是坐在狡啮旁边、戴着眼镜埋头记笔记的学生，现在这个装着一条机械臂的青年表情要轻松许多，也成熟许多。  
杂贺忽然意味深长的一笑。“说起来，我忽然想起有个家伙还欠着我一份作业呢。”他从宜野座身边走开，挥了挥手。“要是那家伙交到了你那里，你就替我收了吧。”  
“？”  
宜野座一头雾水地望着杂贺的背影。不过他没有疑惑太久，腕表响了，是常守的声音：“宜野座先生，又有通过资格审查的新人到了，你能去接引他们一下吗？”  
-  
“请问是临时搜查一课的宜野座警部补吗？”  
“是我。”  
面前的两个青年立刻向他行礼。  
“我是被分配到一课的须乡徹平。请多指教！”  
“雏河翔……我、我是鉴、鉴定科……”  
宜野座也向他们回礼，温和地说：“不用拿警衔称呼我，感觉不太习惯。叫名字就行了。”  
“明白，宜野座先生。”  
尽管被亲切对待，两人还是显得有些局促。宜野座领他们在各个楼层参观了一圈，向他们介绍了目前的基本情况，临近中午，三人去了食堂。  
“这里原先是属于安全局的大楼，重设警视厅之后就沿用下来了。地下有几层是原先的执行官宿舍，如果你们在外面没有住所的话可以提交申请。没有了西比拉系统来判定犯罪系数，现在已经无法预判事件的发生，所以警力的不足非常明显，接下来恐怕会对大家进行突击培训，会变得非常忙吧。”  
宜野座喝了口汤。“说起来现在找工作也变得自由了，你们为什么想到警视厅来？”  
他发现对面的两人都僵了僵。“呃，我们以前在潜在犯矫正所里。”须乡说。  
“这样啊……抱歉。”  
“本来在两个月前，我们已经通过了西比拉的执行官资格鉴定，但就在那时候发生了地震，来安全局就职的事情就搁下了。直到前些天，我们才重新被放出来。”  
潜在犯矫正所里有不少真正高犯罪倾向甚至有伤人记录的家伙，在西比拉垮台之后，选拔潜在犯成为执法者的制度自然也被叫停。这两人应该都经过了相当繁琐的审查吧。  
“潜在犯……”宜野座轻声重复了这三个字。这个词语曾经限定了许多人的命运。甚至，只要身为潜在犯的家人都会受到牵连，现在旧的评判标准已经倒塌，新的标准却还没有建立完备。谁是正常人，谁是危险分子？什么是犯罪？什么是正义？他们又将以什么为依据拿起武器、向犯罪者开枪？  
对于曾经作为西比拉末梢而存在的宜野座来说，这个问题触感十分清晰。  
一个黑色短发男人的身影在脑海中一晃而过。宜野座惊觉自己最近这些天竟然都没怎么想过狡啮的事，明明那家伙从前是他心里一等大的烦恼源呢。  
诺娜塔的封锁持续了很长时间，对塔内的调查是由防卫省一手把持的，因此宜野座无法知道地震那天、当他在千里之外随直升机坠落的时候，在诺娜塔里到底发生了些什么。狡啮和槙岛是否见了面，是死是活，都无从知晓。  
狡啮，你是凭着怎样的自我意志去制裁槙岛的？当你这样做的时候，你就无法再成为警察了吧。  
不，那家伙爱怎样就怎样吧，事到如今才不要再替他操心了！宜野座为自己的惯性思维摇了摇头。须乡和雏河错以为这表示前辈对他俩的印象不佳，此后好一段时间都在宜野座面前小心翼翼，生怕惹他生气。

***  
如同列车远行。  
在意识清醒之前，槙岛冥冥中仿佛一直听到车轮的轰响。他无法知道那车朝何处去，只觉被晃动着，偶尔停止，然后又晃动起来。这让他想起费尔南多-佩索阿的诗歌：  
“在那个我们称作生活的火车上/我们都是彼此生活中的偶然事件/当离去的时候到来，我们都会感到遗憾……”  
他思忖着这也许是去向另一个世界时的感觉。这倒也不坏。但后来他又听到了新的声音，那声音不断地呼喊着他：旦那，旦那。  
这声音令人怀念。它让槙岛想要伸出手拨开眼前蒙蒙的白雾，抓住些什么东西，于是他一个劲寻找那声音的源头，渐渐变得焦躁不安。直到某一天，那白雾忽然散开。  
空气有一丝凉，青年在被单下面动了动，意识到房间里只有他一个人。旁边的枕头上空着。于是槙岛下了床，随便抓了件外套披上，扶着墙不太灵活地走动过去，推开门。  
外面阳光明媚，冷气扑面而来。尽管已是4月，远处的山上却依然积着皑皑白雪。干净的光线让槙岛微微眯起眼睛。他缓慢地挪下楼梯，穿过枯黄的草地四下寻找着，最后循着叮叮当当的声音绕到了屋后的车库。  
崔求成在那里。  
男人穿着工装，袖子高高挽起，正蹲在地上背对着他，全神贯注地鼓捣一台机器，壮实有力的双臂上沾着一道道油污。  
槙岛忽然觉得放心了。他不做声地站在门口，就那样注视着崔求成工作。他发现自己比原来还要喜欢这个男人专心工作的样子。就算站在这里看上一整天也不会腻烦。  
槙岛给四周带来的往往是伤害和破坏，这或许应被定义为反社会人格，让他无法正常地接收或表达情感。但崔求成与他正好相反。崔求成骨子里是个技术人员，身上有着强烈的“工匠”特质，更擅长制作和修复。槙岛入神地望着崔求成宽大的后背、灵巧的手指。  
如果在这个人身边，自己能和世界和平相处也说不定。  
何况，槙岛已经再不用去做煽动者和考问者了。变化的世界会逼迫每个人的心灵醒来，将他们推向苦恼、选择、奋斗和追寻，所有人都在卖力地生存。这样的世间，槙岛再也不会感到无聊。  
“好了，这里改装之后……剩下的只要接上AI……”  
崔求成自言自语地嘀咕着，把手在一旁水盆里潦草地涮了涮，正准备起身去拿连接线，忽然在地上的太阳光里发现了人影，忙不迭扭过脸：  
“旦那！你怎么下来了，明明伤还没好——哇啊！！！”  
他看见槙岛踉跄不稳，赶紧冲上去，槙岛却径直朝他半跌半扑过来。“旦那，我身上脏！会弄脏你衣服……”崔试图阻止对方的不理智行动，一边举起双手避免碰到槙岛的身体，可青年毫无顾忌，依旧结结实实地将全部重量靠进了他怀里。  
“槙岛桑……”  
崔求成低了低头，脸颊轻触凌乱的银色头发。他一时不知如何是好，随即却感觉到了心脏的跳动，不是自己的，而是紧贴在自己怀中这个人的心跳，快而有力，毫无掩饰让他知道得一清二楚。他放弃了对油污的担忧，用双臂搂住槙岛。  
“那机器是用来做什么的？”  
过了会，槙岛稍微直起脖颈，从崔的肩头瞅着车库里那架尚未组装完成的机械。崔求成解释道：“是旧式的农机，我想按自己的想法改造一下，也许能派上许多用途……在去出云实验室时看到了稻仓魂病毒的流水线，受了些启发。”  
“这样的工作也很适合你呢。”  
“除了伺候旦那之外，总得找点事做。”  
“说得我好像什么都不会一样。”  
“为了证明这一点，今天就请您自己洗衣服吧。”见槙岛微微撅起嘴唇盯着他，崔求成笑了，“开玩笑的。话说回来您还是不好好穿衣服啊。这里可是北海道，不多穿点会冻着的。” “可是你明明都出汗了。”槙岛说。  
“那是因为我在干活啊。闻到汗味了？”崔不好意思地说。  
槙岛重新把头埋在他颈窝里，磨蹭了两下。  
“是求成的味道。”  
-  
两个人换洗过之后，崔求成带槙岛离开了住处。  
粮食实现自动化管理之后，北海道地区多年渺无人烟，但那只是在官方视线之内的情况。实际上，隐蔽地带仍有一些人居住，主要是少量阿伊努人的后代和来自千岛群岛的非法入境的俄罗斯人，还有就是像崔求成和槙岛这样从核心都市圈脱离的散户，他们自力更生地在这里形成了聚落，进行种植和养殖。在粮食政策改变和闭关政策开始松动之后，可以预见港口城市将会迅速复兴，外来人口也将显著增加。  
不过此刻这里仍然很安静。  
“这一带的树林真茂盛，不知道会不会有熊呢。”  
“求成的家乡也是这样吗？”  
“倒是没见过熊啦。那个国家山很多，山坡上放养着许多山羊。”  
“是吗，我也想看看啊。”  
“在那里生活的时候可就不觉得有什么好看的。”  
崔求成扶着槙岛，两个人在路上慢吞吞地走着，有一搭没一搭地说着话。槙岛不知道崔要带他去哪，直到崔放开槙岛，要他在原地稍候。等听见哒哒的蹄音时，青年忽而睁大眼睛。  
『槙岛桑，你会骑马吗？』  
『不会骑呢，求成会吗？』  
『我在军队的时候曾经专门学习过，虽然骑兵现在早已是老古董了……旦那愿意的话，等摧毁了西比拉之后，我来教你如何？』  
『嗯，就这么定了。』  
回忆里的声音淡去。崔求成在阳光下走近，手里牵着一匹温顺的棕色马。  
“从附近牧场借来的哦。旦那的身体还没完全养好，所以今天先稍微体验一下如何，等以后我会再慢慢教你的。”  
他将槙岛半推半抱地轻轻送上马背，让青年侧坐着，然后自己也一个使力，翻身坐到槙岛后面，用双手环过槙岛握住缰绳。  
这时他突兀听到槙岛说：“求成，我爱你。”   
崔求成猛地一夹马腹，马撒开蹄子一溜烟带着他们跑出了很远，好不容易稳住，崔惊魂未定低头，只见槙岛抓着他衣襟，眉眼一如往常平静，丝毫看不见羞涩或是郑重。  
“旦那，你你你刚才说什么？！”他结结巴巴地问。  
“就是你听见的那样。” 槙岛像个小孩子似的看着他。“只是想试试看像一般人那样说一回罢了。很奇怪吗？”  
崔求成脸上刹那浮现出极其纠结的表情，他的脑海里一瞬闪过一连串念头：自己在做梦旦那在开玩笑自己耳朵出毛病了旦那在诺娜塔撞到头了要不要立刻策马狂奔八百里是不是应该先回应些什么——但在这一切之前，他觉得全身都松弛了。那感觉就像许多年一直在拨打一个空号，现在竟然真的被人接起；有什么滚烫的东西冲向了他的眼眶，而他竟然没有一点力气去管，只能任由头颅越来越沉重，直到脖颈无法支撑地垂弯，直到混乱狼狈的呼吸埋进槙岛的颈间。崔求成不曾告诉槙岛，自己是怎样跋涉过漫长的路途、穿过余震不断的城市绝望地寻找他；在银发青年昏迷不醒几度衰弱的那些日夜，自己又是如何不眠不休地害怕一眨眼就会失去他。那些心情崔求成再也不想重温了。  
“不，一点也不奇怪……”他闭紧双眼，拼命从喉咙里发出嘶哑的声音。现在这个人就在这儿、在自己双臂之间，崔求成迷信地想，既然敌人没有夺走他，伤病没有夺走他，既然巨大的天灾和不可知的失散都没有夺走他，那么今后，就一定再不会有任何东西能够夺走他。

***  
宜野座搬回了自己原先的公寓。  
他曾经以为这辈子再也不可能住回这里了，但事实是现在他又能站在洒满阳光的阳台上打理盆栽，一美元躺在一旁地板上晒暖。  
从安全局宿舍回来的时候，他把那间房子里属于狡啮的零碎东西也都打包带了回来。尽管宜野座认为自己已经能够淡定地面对那些东西，在实际操作过程中他依然觉得不太好受。尤其是，他发现这些东西很难处置。虽然其中一些可以重复利用，但真要用起来被常守他们发现的话总归十分尴尬。最后宜野座把狡啮的那些旧衣服都铺进了一美元的窝里。狗狗倒是很满意。  
从阳台望出去能看到远处盛开的樱花，现在正是最佳的赏樱季节。宜野座放下水壶：“一美元，要不要出去散步？”  
狗狗立刻高兴地站了起来，扑扑地摇着尾巴。最近它体格见长，但在淘气这点上还是没变，宜野座换上日常衬衫，瞅见一美元已经两眼发光地蹲在门口的脚垫上等他开门，不禁笑出声来。  
天气和暖，樱花灿烂如浓云，花瓣在微风中自在飘飞。青年牵着一美元信步走着，心想要不要就这么走着去老爹的墓前看看。他停下来看路，一个不留神，一美元忽然挣脱，脖子上还带着绳子就飞快地跑了起来。  
“啊！回来！！”  
宜野座连忙去追，但狗狗比他跑得快，一眨眼窜过了拐角不见了。真不让人省心！为什么自己就总碰见不让人省心的家伙呢？宜野座头痛地追过去，一边喊着一美元的名字，一边四处焦急找寻。直到他听到一阵响亮的汪汪声，连忙绕过粗壮的樱树，朝声源奔过去。  
“你这坏孩子，到底怎么回事——”  
他的脚步骤然放慢，停住了。  
一美元正在谁的脚边。它不住地嗅着那个人的鞋子和裤腿，似乎对味道很熟悉，然后绕着那个人汪汪乱叫。宜野座的视线顺着那双腿向上，看到对方手上戴着银色的戒指，那戒指和宜野座手指上的一模一样。再向上……  
他拼命想看清楚，可视线却越来越模糊。  
朦朦胧胧中那个身影向他走了过来。“是个鼻子灵的小家伙啊。叫什么名字？”  
“一美元。”宜野座擦着眼角。对方笑了，“升值了啊？”  
“不行吗！”  
“行行……”黑发男子伸手摘掉落在宜野座头顶的花瓣，然后手掌便停留在那里。“放心吧，不管跑得再远，它都肯定会回来的。”  
“瞎说，明明就会变成野狼……”  
“就算变成野狼，也不会忘记主人的气味。”狡啮说。然后他抱住了宜野座，感到对方的拳头在自己背上胡乱敲打着。当他那天晚上在诺娜塔对槙岛开枪时，他就知道无论是否击中目标，这都是了断——他对自己的过去射出了最后一枚子弹，从此以后，他将永远不再为之焦躁，从今往后，他将和这座城市的所有人一起，和怀里的这个人一起，开始寻找新的生活。

这样的生活也许明天就会改变，但也许一直持续到地老天荒。

 

【全文完】  
（原文连载完结于2015年）


End file.
